It's Definitely Love
by kenziebabe91
Summary: My sequel to Relieving stress. you'll need to read it in order to understand this.  Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, I'm back! Sorry it's been a while but it's taken me so long to update but I had a wicked case of writers block. This story is still unfinished, I have two or three different copies so I've been pulling things from each two make this one as good as possible! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Emily and Spencer were now officially together for three months, if they counted those unofficial months it would be six months. They still hadn't come out to the team about their relationship; they had agreed to come out after they made it past two months but as they passed two months they still weren't ready to come out. They were practically living with each other now; most of Spencer's belongings were over at her brownstone. The only reason he would go to his apartment was to pay rent, he'd gotten a P.O. Box near her brownstone so that he wouldn't have to travel across town to retrieve his mail.

It was a Saturday morning and thankfully they didn't have a case. They always spent their free weekends together because they knew once they had a case it would be an endless hustle and bustle and they would have little time to be together as Emily and Spencer and not Reid and Prentiss.

"What do you want to do today?" Spencer asked.

"You've got your first physical therapy appointment remember?"

"Don't remind me…" He groaned.

Spencer had been shot in the knee a month and a half ago. Emily could remember the day perfectly; when she heard the gunshot over the phone she nearly cried, she tried hard to compartmentalize but a part of her wanted to be by his side and kiss him and hold his hand. She remembered yelling his name through the phone, she was terrified that he was dead but thankfully he wasn't injured to badly.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Spencer asked.

She looked at him and saw him waggle his eyebrows.

"No Spencer! You were shot, you need to heal. We're not having sex!" She replied.

"Emily, do you know that because I am somewhat handicapped you'll have to be on top?" He offered.

"Spencer no!" She repeated unconvincingly.

He hobbled over to her and slowly started kissing her neck.

"Spencer please…." She said trying not to succumb to him.

"What's that you're saying Emily?"

"Spen….Oh my god!" She moaned. "In the bed or on the couch?" She asked breathlessly.

"Couch's closer…" Spencer replied.

They quickly moved over to the couch and removed each others clothes. The last time they had sex was the morning before he got shot. Emily was adamant that they shouldn't have sex until he was all healed. At first they were both happy taking it slow but after two and a half weeks it became tougher and tougher. They saw each other every day and were practically living together; they began to miss each others touch.

"Wow!" Emily sighed heavily. "I can see why you're always exhausted after we're done."

"Uh-huh." Spencer breathed out.

"Is Dr. Spencer Reid at a loss for words?" She teased.

"Maybe…" He replied.

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day." She continued.

"You have that effect on me."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

She stood up and got dressed again.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Getting your crutches, you threw them and they're under the table."

"I don't need my crutches Emily."

"How do you expect to get around for physical therapy?" She said raising one eyebrow. She could see the guilt on his face. "Spencer did you think that letting me have my way with you would make me forget about your physical therapy?"

"Maybe a little." He replied in guilt. "I just wanted to spend my weekend with you."

"Well as sweet as that is I'd much rather have you able to walk because you went to physical therapy than have you handicapped because you didn't." She said giving him a kiss and helping him off the couch.

He dreaded physical therapy. He would've much rather spent his day with Emily. The only thing he looked forward to was being able to walk again; the brace he had been wearing was a pain to deal with, it was so constricting and bulky. He made the best out of his first appointment and tried to learn as quickly as he could so that he could get back to Emily.

* * *

"See that wasn't that bad." Emily said as they walked out of the office.

"Okay, you were right. It was perfectly fine." He replied. "Would you like to grab some lunch?"

"Well you said I was right so I guess I'll say yes." She teased. "Where do you want to go?"

"Where ever you want, I don't mind." He replied.

"Let's go to the café by our place." She said absentmindedly.

"Did you say _our _place?" He immediately noticed.

She thought back and realized she did.

"Yes, I guess I did." She replied. "Spencer, do you want to move in together?"

"I thought we already were, all of my belongings have moved to your brownstone and we spend all of our time there…."

"You make a good point. I guess we already are moved in together." She said happily.

They sat in the café enjoying their lunch until her phone rang.

"Prentiss." She greeted.

"Hey Emily. It's JJ. I'm sorry to interrupt your weekend but we've got another case."

"Alright, that's not a problem. I'll be there in twenty or thirty minutes."

"Thanks, Bye."

"Bye."

"Do we have another case?" Spencer asked as soon as she hung up.

"Yep. Let's go, she's probably going to call you next."

They went back to the brownstone and got ready for the next case. Spencer received JJ's call 5 minutes after they got in.

"Hi Spence." JJ greeted. "We've got another case."

"Okay, I'll see you in 20 minutes."

"Great. Spence, do you need a ride?" She asked.

"No. I'll call Prentiss or Morgan, thanks though."

"No problem, bye Spence."

"Bye." He replied.

As soon as he hung up the phone he finished to get ready. When they were done they grabbed their go bags and left for their next case.

* * *

After the briefing it was time to go. The team was going to LA for a case that involved the draining of blood. On the jet JJ said something that bothered Emily.

"So Spence, are you going to call Lila up?" JJ teased.

Emily looked at him questioningly. He had never mentioned a Lila ever; she knew she could trust him always but she was a bit shocked to know he never shared this.

That night at the hotel Emily headed to Spencer's door so that they could talk.

"Hey Em." He greeted.

"Hi." She replied.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about Lila." He concluded.

She nodded.

"One of the cases we had in LA involved an actress Lila Archer being stalked and murders taking place in her name. I was put on security detail ad we ended up kissing but after the case was over we barely spoke to each other."

"Is that all that happened?"

"Yes. We called each other once or twice after but it stopped." He replied. "Are you mad?"

"No. It's just I didn't understand why everyone was making such a big deal over it."

"I think that's because I was very awkward at the time." He chuckled. "Well I'm still awkward but I was way more awkward at the time."

"I love you and your awkwardness. " She said giving him a hug. "Thanks for telling me."

"I'd tell you everything you wanted to know."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you, if you wanted to know anything about my past I'd tell you."

"Thank you, but I trust you enough to know you would never betray me."

"I would never betray you and I would never trade you for my past."

She gave him a kiss. She was so happy to have a good man like him.

For the rest of the night they laid in bed with their arms around each other. Their rule was no sex during cases; even though their relationship started that way they both felt that they needed to keep a clear head during cases. Also, neither of them wanted the team to find out about their relationship so the rule was a necessity.

That's all for now, I hope you've enjoyed the story. And I have messed around with the time spans and dates because I wanted to change things up so that my story would work better. Next chapter will be up next week after I'm finished with my semester.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Sorry that I'm a little bit late updating but I was so exhausted from my finals on Friday that I slept for the rest of my day. This takes place 4 weeks after chapter 1. Any ways here goes chapter 2, hope y'all enjoy it!

It's Definitely Love:

Chapter 2

Everyone was morbid; they had the right to be. They were at the funeral reception for Haley. The whole team couldn't believe they weren't able to stop Foyet in time, now Jack would be left without a mother. Emily and Reid stood outside contemplating what had happened in the past few weeks. Everything had taken a huge toll on the teams emotions, that both were glad to have each other for support.

"This is crazy! I hate that we have to go out on another case so soon." Emily complained.

"I know." He answered. "But you know it's what Hotch would do if…" He couldn't even bring himself to finish. In the past Haley had been so kind to him; she was almost like an older sister who looked out for him or gave him advice. He couldn't believe that she was gone.

Emily could tell that Spencer took Haley's death harder than she did. She gave him a squeeze on the shoulder to comfort him.

"I love you, you know that right?" He said place his hand on hers.

"Of course I do. I love you too."

They stood there for a little while longer until they both knew it was time to go start the next case. It hurt them to leave Hotch in a situation like this but it was their job and they needed to help these women in Tennessee.

* * *

2 days later:

Spencer sat on his hotel bed contemplating the past few weeks. Hayley's death had put a new perspective on his life. He needed to see Emily; he checked his watch and saw that it was midnight; he got up and walked out to her room door. He gave a quiet knock and waited for her answer.

"Spencer, come in." She said as soon as she saw him.

As soon as she shut the door behind him he kissed her.

"Wow what was that?" She asked in shock.

"These past few weeks have been making me question everything…"

"Babe what are you talking about?" She asked in worry.

"Emily when I watched how much Hotch hurt when Hayley died I knew that I didn't want to go through that ever."

"Spencer what are you saying?"

"Emily what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to spend another day without telling you how I feel." He began. "Emily Prentiss will you marry me?"

"What?" She gasped in shock.

"I know we haven't been together long but I know that I don't want to spend another day without you. Will you marry me?"

She was so surprised by his question that she couldn't even answer. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as if she hadn't seen him in years. She loved him so much and she wanted to be with him forever; these past few weeks had put everything in perspective for her.

"Does that mean you're saying yes?" Spencer asked when they broke the kiss.

"What do you think?" She teased. "I'm definitely saying yes, I'll marry you Spencer Reid." They kissed once again and hugged for what seemed like hours.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring and that I couldn't get down on one knee." He apologized.

"It's alright by me. Besides we didn't exactly start our relationship traditionally." She replied.

He gave her another kiss and they felt each other move towards her bed. Their hands roamed each others bodies. They knew they were breaking their rule but this was a special occasion. Her hands started to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. His hand reached down to the hem of her shirt and slowly started lifting it higher. They were losing clothes fast in this heated moment. His kissed began trailing everywhere.

"Spencer I love you." She said breathlessly.

* * *

"So much for the rules." Spencer muttered after they were done.

They lay entangled in each others arms trying to regain energy.

"I think this can be the exception." Emily replied. "We did just get engaged."

"You're right, we had to celebrate."

"So I guess this means we need to tell the team…." Emily concluded.

"They probably already know; we do work with profilers." He replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Plus Garcia and her lair of knowledge probably already found out." She laughed. "But seriously when do you want to tell everyone?"

"Whenever you feel comfortable with it." He replied.

"Always making it difficult for me aren't you?" She teased. "I like it just being us for now so I want to wait a little bit longer."

"Whatever makes you happy." He said giving her a kiss at her temple.

"You're so sweet." She said. "I wish you could stay the night."

"Me too, it kills me to know that I have to leave my fiancée alone after having amazing sex."

"More like mind-blowing sex." She corrected.

"Exactly, I still wish I could spend tonight with you but I know I can't." He got out of bed and began getting dressed.

"Don't forget about me." She said as she watched him get dressed.

"You'll never have to worry about that." He replied giving her a kiss. "And when we get back to D.C. we can shop for your ring."

"You can surprise me; I want to know if you've been listening and paying attention."

"Eidetic memory, remember?"

"When you repeat it five times a day it's pretty hard to forget." She teased.

"Please, you love it."

"I never said I didn't." She said kissing him.

"As much as I'm enjoying this I need to go." He said after kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too!"

* * *

The Next Day:

"You look excited to go home." Morgan said to Emily on the jet.

"I am. It feels like I haven't been in home forever." She replied.

Spencer was sitting across from her setting up the chess board.

"Same here." Morgan said. "What are your plans for when you get home?"

"Getting into bed and sleeping." She said. _"With my fiancée!"_ She added silently.

"You're boring." Morgan teased. "How about you, Reid?"

"I ordered this new book that should be in by now."

"Wow you two would make the perfect couple." Morgan laughed. "Both of you are super nerds."

Both looked at each other and could see a twinge of humor in each others eyes.

"Please, I'd probably kill myself from all the statistics he spouts off." She replied with a laugh.

Fortunately for Spencer he knew she was lying to get Morgan of her back. She always loved his statistics.

"Yeah, you're right; the day you two get together is the day I'll dress in drag." He laughed.

_'Better start shopping!'_ Emily thought. She could see Spencer wanting to laugh. He tried distracting himself with their game of chess.

Spencer couldn't help but imagine Morgans face when they would come out with their relationship. He could already see his jaw to the floor. When they arrived back in Quantico Spencer and Emily rushed to the car and burst out laughing at Morgans comment.

"Oh, that was hilarious!" Emily laughed.

"It certainly was." He replied. "I can't wait to see his reaction."

"Me too, I wonder if he'll actually go through with drag thing though." She said.

"Oh he better." Reid exclaimed. "It would mean I'd have something to hold over his head."

"You're so evil." She teased.

"Evil genius." He corrected.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, of course she'd be marrying an evil genius.

* * *

That weekend:

"Are you ready to go?" Emily called out to Spencer, who was in the bathroom.

"Almost." He replied.

A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom in his usual uniform, he also looked scared to death.

"Babe don't be nervous." She said.

"I can't help it, what if she doesn't like me?"

"First of all mother hated most of the men I've dated, but you know what? None of them were like you. And secondly my mother wants me to be happy and you make me happy. If she doesn't see that then she's blind." She reassured. "Besides, I love you more than anything."

"I love you too." He replied taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

"Yes, Lets."

When they arrived at the ambassador's home they gave each other a quick kiss for good luck and strength and then rang doorbell. One of the help let them in and led them to the patio where lunch was being served.

"Emily sweetheart, how are you?" Her mother greeted her.

"I'm doing great mother, and you?"

"I'm doing well." She replied. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I work with Emily at the BAU." He said extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She shook his hand and smiled brightly. "Doctor you say, you seem pretty young to be a doctor."

"I have three PhD's."

"Spencer's just being modest; he's a genius and has an IQ of 187. He graduated high school when he was 12 years old!" Emily explained.

"Oh how interesting!" Elizabeth Prentiss replied. "What brings you two over?"

"Mother, Spencer and I have been dating for a few months…" She began.

"Really?" Elizabeth interrupted. "How long is a few months?"

"Seven months, one week, and 3 days." Spencer replied.

"Wow he's a keeper Emily, I wish your father was able to remember thing like that."

"I'm glad you think that mother, because spencer and I are engaged." She said quickly.

"Pardon?" Elizabeth said.

"Mother on our last case Spencer proposed and I said yes."

"Emily don't you think it's a little too soon to be getting married?"

"I know you think it's too soon but Spencer and I have known each other for three years and besides I'm not getting any younger."

"I just don't want to see you regret anything in your life. Your father and I were together for ten years before we got married."

"I know mother, but Spencer makes me so happy. I know everything about him, I know all his flaws and he knows mine. I know that I could never regret being with him."

Elizabeth looked at her daughter knowing that she was deeply in love with this man, he made her happy and that was all she truly wanted for her daughter.

"Dr. Reid, may I speak to you in private?"

"Yes Ambassador." He replied.

They stood and walked to her office. When they sat in her office there was dead silence.

"Now Dr. Reid, I'm sure you understand why I need to speak with you in private." She began

"Yes Ambassador."

"I love my daughter deeply, she's my only child and I don't want to see her hurt."

"Neither do I." He agreed.

"Emily's made quite a few mistakes in her lifetime; I don't want her to regret this. Marriage is a sacred part of life; I don't want her to be unhappy."

"I completely understand Ambassador; I've made quite a few mistakes too. I can assure you that Emily and I aren't making a mistake. I love your daughter with all my heart; I don't want to spend another day without her in my life. And as for marriage, I know that I only want to be married to one person for the rest of my life and it's Emily."

Elizabeth looked at Spencer for a minute. She could spot bullshit from a mile away but this man was truly in love with her daughter, she believed every word he said.

"I must say that I'm very impressed by you, not only are you smart but you are honest and genuinely in love with my daughter. I'd be proud to have you as my son-in-law, Dr. Reid."

"Thank you Ambassador Prentiss. And please call me Spencer." He replied.

"Spencer, I feel as though it's appropriate for you to call me Elizabeth now."

"Thank you."

"Oh and Spencer I've noticed that there isn't a ring on my daughters finger, is there a reason?"

"Oh yes. The proposal happened while we were out on a case, I didn't have a ring but I have one now." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring box.

Elizabeth opened the ring box and saw a 3 stone ruby ring set on a gold band.

"You know my daughter very well I see." She smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, I'm planning on giving it to her after our visit today. Rubies symbolize friendship and love; Emily is both my friend and love." He replied.

They stood and made their way back out to the patio. He was glad that their conversation went well. He had been so afraid that she would hate him. The rest of their lunch went great. By the time they left it was four in the afternoon. Elizabeth walked them out of the house and watched them on their way to their car.

Their day had been a success. Her mother had accepted her relationship and she even promised to keep it a secret until they decided to share the news with the team.

"That went really well." Emily said leaning against his shoulder as they walked out of the house.

"Yes it did. And to think I was nervous." He replied.

"Well I'm glad you two get along." She said.

"Yeah, me too." He replied. Suddenly he stopped walking.

"Babe, what's wrong? Is it your leg?"

"No it's something else." He reached into his pocket and revealed the ring box to her.

"Is this…." She began.

"Open it."

She slowly opened the box to see the beautiful ruby ring.

"Spencer, it's beautiful!" She responded. "Is this why you've been AWOL lately?"

"Yes, I was trying to find the perfect ring." He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

"And you knew not to get a diamond."

"Rubies are known as the symbol of love and friendship. That's what you are to me, my friend and my love."

She started to tear up at his comment.

"Oh we better speed home because you are getting lucky tonight." She teased.

"They're also said to increase sexual love and passion." He added.

She gave him a long kiss. She was so happy today, her mother was getting along with her and she had a great fiancée with her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 2. Originally Emily's ring was supposed to be different but a few days ago my boyfriend proposed and he got me a ruby ring because he knows I don't like regular diamonds. Chapter 3 should be up this week so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm so happy to be doing this story, and the reviews I've gotten are amazing! One of you said that Emily's mother was out of character but I feel that we didn't get to really know her too well during the show. Plus I kind of related it to my relationship with my mother; we have the tendency to fight a lot and she had a lot of things to say about my relationship but in the end she just wants me to be happy. So I figured that would be how Ambassador Prentiss would react. One more thing, I realized that I used fiancée in the wrong context. Fiancé is the man you will marry and fiancée is the woman you will marry. Sorry for that little goof. Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy!

It's Definitely Love

Chapter 3:

They walked into the office Monday feeling giddy from their weekend; it was the perfect weekend each have ever had.

"Wow Emily, that's a beautiful ring!" Garcia commented when she saw Emily in the bullpen.

Emily had pulled a JJ and worn her ring on her right hand to avoid suspicion over their engagement.

"Thanks, it's a family heirloom. My mother gave it to me over the weekend, I guess it belonged to my great-grandmother."

"It's so pretty." JJ added.

"Thanks." She replied. She hoped that they believed her; they seemed to buy the story. She was glad that Spencer chose an antique looking ring, that way she could get way with wearing it.

"So do you think she's telling the truth?" Garcia asked JJ as they walked out of the bullpen.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked as she read through some files.

"Emily's ring, I mean we didn't believe you when you got that ring."

"What are you talking about?" She asked instantly forgetting about the files.

"Come on JJ, you're not fooling anyone. We all know that you're engaged to Will."

"So what if I am…." She began. "Wait, you think that Emily's engaged? That's crazy, she's not dating anyone."

"No one we know of. Think about it, every time I try to set her up she always has an excuse."

"Have you seen the guys you try to set her up with?" JJ laughed.

"Hey they're perfectly nice guys…." Garcia defended.

"Who are certifiably insane!" JJ laughed.

"I don't know; I'm sticking to my theory that she's seeing someone, and it's serious."

"Alright crazy, what are the other clues?" JJ gave in.

"Well I noticed she doesn't really flirt with Hotch or Morgan anymore…." She began. "If you could call it flirting, and she always seems so excited to go home; which means she has someone waiting for her."

"You're right; I noticed that she always looks so happy when she comes into the office in morning or Monday mornings, like she's been having great sex all night and all weekend." JJ agreed.

"See I told you, Emily is definitely seeing someone!" Garcia exclaimed triumphantly.

"We have to find out who it is."

"I think I could use my special computer magic to do some digging…."

"No, I don't feel comfortable looking through her private files. Promise me you won't, it wouldn't be fair to her."

"Damn you and your morals!" Garcia complained. "Fine, but it's only because Emily is like a sister to me."

"Thanks Penelope. Who knows, maybe she'll come out with it soon."

Garcia shrugged. She sure hoped so; she desperately wanted to know who Emily's mystery man was.

* * *

Pretty soon it was time for another case. This time in Lockport, New York; an ex-con had escaped police custody and tried to make a run for it with his daughter. It didn't take long to find him, his daughter was a little shaken but safe with her mother and Emily and Bunting were taking him back into custody.

Before Emily knew it a truck had crashed into the police cruiser sending it tumbling with them in tow. Schrader had killed Bunting right in front of her, he was close to doing the same thing to her but thankfully his partner had stopped him. She managed to climb up the hill and get a partial view of the license plate. Luckily Morgan was driving by and saw her at the side of the road; he pulled over and helped her to the hospital.

At the hospital she was diagnosed with a minor concussion and she had a few cuts and bruises; she would be just fine. She checked her phone and saw that she had many missed calls, a majority of them being from Spencer. She knew that he'd be worried just like she was during the anthrax scare and when he had been shot.

When they arrived at the station she could tell Spencer was worried. She gave him a smile trying to indicate that she was fine, but she knew that wasn't enough.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked.

"Like I was hit by a truck, I've seen worse."

She quickly glanced at Spencer who was pretending to do his work. The rest of the team followed his lead and got back to work until it was time to go to the hotel. At 2 am Emily left her hotel room so that she could go to Spencer's.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." She replied giving a kiss as soon as the door was closed.

"You scared the hell out of me earlier."

"I know, just like you scared the hell out of me when you got shot, contracted anthrax, and when you were almost blown up, and when you were held hostage." She countered.

"I don't want us to argue; I'm just glad you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," She replied. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just a little on edge."

"I understand, I'm so glad you weren't seriously injured."

"Me too; if Schrader's partner hadn't stopped him he would of killed me."

"I know, I would have been miserable without you."

"Well I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Good. I love you." He gave her a kiss.

"I love you too."

Here is chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry it's kind of short but the handwritten parts were complete crap so I decided to improvise while writing this chapter. I also want to thank everyone for their congratulations they gave me. It really means a lot! Please review and enjoy your day/night!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I hope this one will make you happy.

It's Definitely Love

Chapter 4:

The case was over and it was time to go back home. Everyone was exhausted from the case, especially since one of their own was injured. Emily and Spencer sat across from each other; Spencer read while Emily slept off her headache. The flight didn't take long and when they finally landed everyone was in a rush to get home; but before anyone could someone's phone rang.

"Hello?" Spencer answered. "Yes this is Dr. Reid speaking."

Everyone watched him speak one the phone. It was nearly two in the morning and none of them ever got a call this late unless it was a case.

"Are you sure?" He asked his voice cracking. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." He said again and then hung up the phone.

When he looked up at the team he looked pale and scared.

"S-Reid what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"That was the Las Vegas City Hospital. My father had a heart attack; it's really bad." He replied.

"You should go see him." Hotch ordered. "We'll take care of everything at work."

"Thanks Hotch, I need to go home first and grab a few things."

"I'll drive you." Emily offered.

"Yeah thanks."

"I'm sorry kid. I hope everything turns out alright." Morgan said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah same here Spence. Your dad will get better soon."

"Thanks everyone." Spencer replied.

On the way home Emily could tell that Spencer was a nervous wreck.

"Do you want me to go with you? " She asked.

"No it's fine. Why?"

"Why? Well because I'm your fiancée and I love you and that's my future father-in-law."

"I love you too. Thanks for offering though." He replied. "I feel terrible!"

"Why?"

"I haven't spoken to him since the case in Vegas; everything I said to him was horrible. If he doesn't make it I don't know…..I just don't know."

"Spencer, honey you need to stop. Your father understood why you were so angry. I know that he still loves you, no parent can ever stop loving their child."

"I don't know I said some pretty horrible things to him."

They stopped and were parked in front of their brownstone.

"It doesn't matter. Do you remember when we had that case in Texas after you were held hostage by Henkel?"

Spencer nodded. He remembered that case vividly.

"I remember you saying some pretty rude things to me outside of that shelter. But you know what? I understood why, I knew that you had been through hell and I knew that wasn't the real Spencer talking. I still cared for you after you said those words to me, and I'm sure your father will always love you no matter what."

"Thank you Emily." He said giving her a kiss. "And I'm sorry for Texas."

"It's alright, I'm over it."

They got out of the car and rushed into the brownstone so that he could pack. She found a last minute ticket out to Vegas while he packed a few things up and then they were off.

"I love you." She said giving him a kiss as they stood waiting for him to get through security.

"I love you too."

"Call me if anything happens or if you want me to come over."

"I will."

They gave each other one last kiss and hug goodbye before he left. She waved goodbye to him and prayed that everything would be alright with his family.

* * *

When he arrived in Vegas it was nearly 8am. He had barely slept a wink on the plane; he was so worried that he was unable to get to sleep. He didn't even bother checking into a hotel, he just went straight to the hospital. The drive to the hospital was quick. When he arrived they led him to the ICU.

_"God he's in the ICU, that can't be good."_ Spencer thought.

When Spencer saw his father attached to the respirator something in him broke. He couldn't believe that after year of hate towards his father this would be what turned their relationship around.

"Are you Dr. Reid?" A doctor asked.

"Yes. I am." He replied.

"I'm Dr. Bauer, the attending doctor on your fathers' case. Mr. Reid had a severe heart attack. He was immediately rushed into surgery where it was discovered that he suffered a heart attack due to a blood clot in the left coronary artery." The doctor explained. "As you may know clots in the left coronary artery means that the patient has a lower chance of survival, so you may want to start making arrangements."

"Approximately how long does he have left?"

"We're hoping he can make it for the rest of this week but right now it doesn't look too good."

Spencer shut his eyes tightly, his father was dying and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I need to call my mother, she would want to say goodbye."

"We called Bennington Sanitarium yesterday; they said that they will bring her over later this afternoon."

"Thank you." He replied.

"I leave you alone and let you sort thing out."

After the doctor left Spencer called Emily.

"Hello." She answered.

"Emily."

"Spencer how are you? How is your father doing?"

"It's really bad Em. They say that there was a clot in the left coronary artery that caused his heart attack."

"What does that mean?"

"Patients who have heart attacks caused by clots in the left artery have a very little chance of surviving." He choked.

"I'm so sorry babe." She replied. She wished that she could be right by his side and put her arms around him and console him. "You should talk to him."

"I don't if I can. What would I say?"

"You can, believe me it'll make you feel a little better." She reassured.

"Alright, I'll try." He replied. "Thank you Emily."

"No problem." She responded. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

He looked at his father and knew what he had to do.

"Hey dad, it's me Spencer." He began. "I'm sorry I haven't come around to visit more often. I'm engaged now; the person who I was just talking to on the phone, that's Emily. She's great, I love her so much. We work together at the BAU, but the rest of the team doesn't know about us yet. She makes me so happy; I don't know where I'd be without her." He continued with tears in his eyes. "Dad I'm sorry I was so awful to you when we saw each other last year. I love you dad, I know that I haven't shown it at all, but I really do."

Emily had heard everything Spencer had said. He had forgotten to hang up the phone so she decided to stay on. She was now sitting on her couch with tears in her eyes; everything he had just said was enough to make anyone cry, even Hotch.

* * *

Later that day Diana Reid came to the hospital.

"How is he Spencer?" She asked.

"It's not too good. The doctor said that he won't make it a week."

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Yeah, you can go in and see him.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

He saw her walk into the room looking devastated at what she saw.

"How did she take it?" Spencer asked Dr. Norman who had accompanied Diana.

"She was shocked but with her new medication she took it well overall."

"That's good. Thank you."

After Diana had seen William she and Spencer walked down to the cafeteria.

"How are you doing mom?"

"It's hard to hear the news about your father." She replied. "How are you doing?"

"I could be better." He replied. "Mom I have something to tell you.

"What is it dear?"

"I'm engaged." He replied.

"Really, I can't believe it. My little boy is engaged. Who is she?"

"Her name's Emily. We work together at the BAU, she's really great. I love her."

"That's great. Which one is Emily?"

He pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of them.

"She's beautiful. She looks very smart, is she?"

"Yes. Sometimes I think she's smarter than me."

"I'm glad you're happy son."

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

The next day things took a turn for the worse. Spencer was asleep in the hospital chair when he heard the monitors beeping rapidly. Immediately a nurse and doctors rushed in and pushed Spencer out.

Spencer sat outside the room with his hands at his temples. He was praying everything would be alright. Five minutes later Dr. Bauer stepped out of the room to talk to Spencer.

"Dr. Reid, I'm sorry but Mr. Reid went into cardiac arrest; he didn't make it. Time of death is marked at 1:11pm. We did all that we could."

That was it, his father was dead. He'd have to go to Bennington and inform his mother about the news. He'd have to set up the funeral service too. He had so much to do, he couldn't handle it on his own. He needed his family here with him.

"Hello." Emily answered her phone.

"Emily. It's over, he's gone."

"I'm sorry babe." She replied. "Do you want me to call the rest of the team?"

"No I'll call them and tell them I'll be out for a few more days."

"Okay." She replied. "Spencer, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine…"

"Don't lie to me Spencer."

"Fine, I don't know what I feel." His voice broke. "I just wish I could've visited him before this happened. I wish we could've had a real conversation and I wish I could've apologized to him."

"I'm sorry babe." She replied. "I love you and I know your father died loving you."

"Thanks, I love you too."

That night Spencer called the rest of the team and told the of his fathers death. The funeral was set for Friday, tomorrow he would have to go to the reading of the will and then take care of some last minute arrangements.

* * *

In D.C. Emily heard her phone ring.

"Prentiss." She greeted.

"Emily, did you hear about what happened to Spence's dad?" It was JJ.

"Yeah, he called me and told me."

"I think we should all go to Vegas for the funeral, for moral support." She said. "Like we did for Hotch; we're his family, and he needs us with him."

"That's a good idea JJ." She replied.

"Okay, I'll tell the rest of the team. We can all meet at the Planet Hollywood™ hotel." JJ said.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

She was glad that she would be able to see her fiancé in person and console him like she wanted to. She walked over to their bedroom and began packing for the trip.

Here ya go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Writing this I knew that I'd have to involve William Reid somehow. And before you say that Spencer is out of character I'll say that I disagree. When the death of a family member occurs most of the hate that you had tends to disappear (unless that person did something completely unforgivable.) So I believe that's how Spencer would react if that happened with his father. Please review and enjoy your day/night!


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter what! I was so into this last chapter I thought I should give y'all another one! Hope you enjoy it!

It's Definitely Love

Chapter 5:

The next morning Spencer went to the lawyers' office to have the will read. William Reid left Spencer everything he owned under the condition that he would continue taking care of his mother. Now all that was left to do was to sort through his fathers apartment. He didn't own much; most of what he found either went to goodwill or into storage. But Spencer found a file cabinet filled with all of Spencer's published works. Emily was right; his father did care for him. After the apartment was cleaned up he was finally able to rest up. With everything set for the funeral all he could do now was wait until Friday.

* * *

Today was the day. The team had arrived yesterday night and decided to surprise Spencer at the services. They were now standing in the cemetery listening to the eulogies being given by friends and coworkers. Emily could see Spencer standing with his mother at his side. It killed her to be this far away but the team still didn't know about their relationship.

It was now Spencer's turn to give a eulogy. This had been particularly hard for him seeing as he didn't have too many fond memories of his father but he was happy with the outcome of his eulogy.

"My father and I didn't really get along well; we hadn't seen each other in over ten years. I finally did get to see him again last year but I was still very much angry with him, I said some pretty awful things to him and when I found out that he had a short time left here on earth someone very special to me told that no matter what happens a parent will always love their child; this person really made me realize that my father cared for me. When I was clearing out his apartment a few days back I realized that my father didn't own much but I saw that he had kept all of my published works and he had saved all of the pictures of us together and had them framed. I really wish that I could have gotten more time with him to know him better, to apologize….It saddens me that I never had the chance to mend the broken bridges but I know in my heart that my father truly cared for me and all of his friends and family. Thank you." He finished.

Emily was in tears. She was surprised that he had mentioned her in his eulogy. She really wanted to go to him and give him a hug and kiss and just be there for him.

_"Ah screw it!" _Emily Thought. _"There's no way I'm leaving the love of my life alone!"_

She slowly walked away from the team and made her way to Spencer. When she reached him she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He noticed this in surprise and gave her a long hug and a kiss at her temple.

"Thank You." He whispered to her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They could tell that the team looked shocked to see them this close. Until this point they thought that Spencer and Emily were just friends; they couldn't believe that they were together. They could see Morgan and Garcia looking at each other. The only person who didn't look shocked was Will.

* * *

Emily rode to the funeral reception with Spencer. During the ride she moved her engagement ring from her right ring finger to the left.

"I guess they know now." Emily stated.

"Are you mad?"

"No, actually I'm relieved."

"Me too." He replied giving her a kiss.

At the service everyone gave their condolences to Spencer and Diana. Emily kept a firm grasp at her fiancés hand knowing that he needed all of her support through this trying time.

The team sat at the table and watched the couple.

"How long do you think this had been going on?" Morgan asked the team.

"I don't know. They've done a good job at keeping professional on the job." Hotch answered.

"You're telling me. They kept it hidden from a group of profilers." Rossi added.

"JJ and I had the theory that Emily was seeing someone but we would have never imagined it being Reid." Garcia concluded.

Emily and Spencer finally sat down at the table. All they could see were the questioning eyes of their teammates.

"Reid, Prentiss how long has this been going on?" Hotch asked.

"It started last year during the home invasion case in California." Emily said.

"That long and you didn't tell us?" JJ said. "You guys know that you can trust us right?"

"We know, but we didn't know where we stood at that point. We really knew when Spencer became infected with anthrax." Emily said. "Besides we knew all about the anti-fraternization rule. We didn't want to risk Strauss breaking up the team."

"I doubt that Strauss can say anything about this, you two have kept everything completely professional at the office from what I've noticed." Rossi said.

"Rossi's right, we didn't even suspect that you two were together and we're profilers." Morgan agreed.

"So I was right about the ring then." Garcia smiled.

"What?" Reid and Emily asked in unison.

"Your ring, it isn't a family heirloom at all; it's your engagement ring."

"Yeah." Emily replied. "It is."

"Wow." Was all the team could say.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier." Spencer apologized.

"We understand." Hotch assured. "So how much longer are you here for?"

"I have a few more arrangements to take care of tomorrow. Then I'll be home Sunday."

"I'm staying with here for the rest of your stay." Emily said.

"You don't have too…" Spencer said.

"I wasn't offering." She replied.

"Okay. Sorry!" Spencer apologized.

"Wow kid, you're already whipped." Morgan laughed.

"Shut up Morgan." They replied in unison.

* * *

Saturday morning Emily and Spencer went to Bennington to see Diana. She was dying to meet Emily.

"Do I look ok?" Emily asked.

"You look wonderful. Don't worry she'll love you."

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"Because when I told her about us a few days ago she definitely seemed to like you." He said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked into Bennington and saw Diana Reid waiting for them.

"Hi mom." He greeted her with a hug.

"Hi Spencer." She replied.

"Mom this is Emily, my fiancée."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Reid."

"Pleased to meet you too and please call me Diana." Diana replied.

They sat and talked for hours. Emily was so glad that Diana and she got along; she was so smart and kind. She knew that spencer definitely got that from her side.

"So Spencer, have you and Emily set a date yet?"

"No but I have an idea." He began. "Emily, let's get married today."

"What?" Emily said choking on her coffee.

"Let's get married today. Emily I love you, I don't want to spend another day not being married to you." He said. "Besides you and I were never much for tradition. What do you say?"

"Spencer, this is really big!" She said. She looked at him for a minute and saw that he really wanted this, and to tell you the truth she wanted it too. "Alright, let's get married."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. Now don't make me change my mind!" She said giving him a kiss.

"Mom get ready, we're going to need a witness."

All Diana could do was smile. She hugged both of them and went to her room to change.

* * *

"I can't believe we'll be married in less than an hour." Spencer exclaimed.

"Not getting cold feet are you?" She teased.

"Never." He replied. He was so happy to be marrying the woman he loved.

They sat in the waiting area of City Hall and filled out paper work for their marriage.

"I hope you're not marrying me for my money." She teased.

"Never, I'm just in it for the sex." He joked.

"Don't make me shoot you." She remarked.

There was a little wait for the Judge to arrive, but 20 minutes later it was time.

"Do you Spencer Reid take Emily Prentiss to be your lawful wife, to honor and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do."

"And do you Emily Prentiss take Spencer Reid to be your lawful husband, to honor and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"You may exchange rings." He said.

They made a quick stop at a jewelry store before going to City Hall so that they could buy their bands. Spencer proudly pulled out a gold band and placed it on her finger. Emily then pulled out a gold band placed it on his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They gave each other a deep kiss. They were now married; it was unbelievable to them that this was happening. They couldn't wait to start their married life. After their kiss they signed their marriage certificate. They then went out to celebrate by having a late lunch.

"I can't believe I have a daughter-in-law." Diana exclaimed giving Emily a hug.

"I can't believe I have a mother-in-law." Emily replied. "And I also can't believe I married the most wonderful man on the planet." She said glancing at Spencer.

Pretty soon they were on their way back to D.C.

"You we still have one more thing to do when we get home right?" Emily said to Spencer.

"And what is that?"

"Well we have to consummate this marriage." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh I didn't forget about that." He replied.

She laughed and gave him a kiss.

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I thought I put a nice little twist on it, if you didn't like it then don't read ;) Anyways please review and enjoy your day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! How was every ones holiday? I had a great one, my fiancé and I went to my parents for Christmas Eve dinner had Christmas morning their then went to his parents for present opening and Christmas dinner. We both worked the day after Christmas and worked a lot basically until New Year's Eve. New Year's Eve was pretty quiet; we stayed at our place and watched the ball drop together. Any ways I'm very excited to be writing this next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

It's Definitely Love

Chapter 6:

It was back to work today. Both had decided to not tell the team that they had eloped, they would both wear their wedding bands in and see how long it would take the team to noticed.

"I'm pretty sure Garcia will kill us both." Spencer said on the car ride to work.

"Yeah, I'll probably be first; she's been planning the wedding since she found out about us."

"Em, she only found out a few days ago."

"I know that, but ever since she did she's been texting me not so subtle hints about wedding plans."

"I think your right. I'm pretty sure that she was eying me for tux measurements."

Emily gave a loud laugh.

When they arrived they gave each other one last kiss before going into professional mode. They exited the car and walked into the building. When they finally entered the bullpen they went about their day as usual.

"Hey kid, hey Prentiss." Morgan greeted.

Spencer gave a wave and sat at his desk.

"Hey Morgan." Emily replied.

"I'm going to get some coffee, you want some?" Spencer asked Emily and Morgan.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks." Emily replied.

"No thanks, I already have a cup."

Spencer stalked off to kitchen. He came back shortly with two coffees.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Spencer responded.

"Wow you two don't even act like you're married." Morgan commented.

They both looked at each other in surprise.

"What you didn't think I'd notice? I saw the bands, you do work with profilers remember?"

"Oh I knew you'd notice." Emily replied. "But Dr. Reid over hear was positive that Hotch would be the first to notice." Emily looked at Spencer with a sly smile. "Looks like I won, you owe me!"

"You guys made bets?" Morgan laughed. "So Prentiss what does pretty boy owe you?" He asked giving his eye brows a wiggle.

"Oh, that's none of your business."

"Oh I get it." He smiled slyly. "Alright, I'll leave you two love birds; I gotta get back to work. And don't worry I won't tell anyone, I want to see if Hotch and Rossi still got it."

"Here are your winnings." Spencer said as he handed her fifty dollars after Morgan left.

"Don't think this covers it all, you still owe me."

"Believe me, I know!" Spencer smiled.

"Hey Spence, hey Emily, conference room in five." JJ said waving her files.

"Alright, see you JJ." Emily replied.

They stood and walked over to the conference room. The next case was in Wyoming were a number of teens were committing suicide every Friday night. After the briefing was over Hotch pulled Emily and Spencer aside.

"Congratulations you two." He said.

"Thanks." They replied in unison.

"Who else knows?"

"Just Morgan." Emily answered.

"Ahhh trying to see if we haven't lost our touch."

"Something like that."

"Well you better get your go bags, wheels up in 20. Congratulations again though."

They smiled and left the conference room to get ready for they case.

"So who else knows?" Rossi asked sneaking up on the couple.

Emily and Spencer jumped a little bit.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"I may be a bit older, but I'm not blind. I saw the wedding bands in the conference room."

"Morgan and Hotch know too." Spencer replied.

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks Rossi." Spencer thanked.

"Yeah, thanks." Emily added.

On the jet the team further discussed the case. They had little to go on but they were determined to solve it. Neither JJ nor Garcia noticed the wedding bands; it was understandable though, JJ was preoccupied with thoughts of her own sister who had committed suicide when she was young. While Garcia was trying to talk to JJ to get her to smile or maybe even laugh.

* * *

By the end of the night the team had reached a dead end. They had figured out that the suicides were caused by a website which promoted kids to choke themselves as a way to get high. They now had three day until Friday, which meant three days to find who created the website before more kid lost their lives. Three days wasn't enough time to catch a killer based only in the internet.

Spencer and Emily lay with their arms around each other and tried to put their day behind them. Unfortunately they were notorious workaholics and had brought case files to their hotel room.

"Are you nervous about the speech you're giving tomorrow?" Emily asked Spencer.

"A little; I'm not very good at giving speeches, especially to teenagers."

"You're going to be fine, besides Morgan will be there too so you'll have some help."

Before he could answer they both heard a fast paced knock at the door. Emily got up and went to check the peephole.

"Shit!" She muttered.

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

"It's Garcia and JJ, and they both look pissed!"

"Be quiet, maybe they leave." Spencer whispered.

"Spence, Emily we know you're in there!" JJ yelled through the door.

"Yeah, we can hear you shuffling and whispering." Garcia added.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Emily muttered. "They're going to murder us, and they can get away with it because they work for the FBI and know how to cover up a crime!"

"Open up!" JJ demanded pounding on the door with her fist.

Both Spencer and Emily took deep breathes and opened the door.

"Hey Garcia, Hey JJ!" Spencer greeted both of them while Emily gave a small wave.

"Do not 'Hi JJ' me Spence!" JJ snapped.

"Yeah don't act like you don't know." Garcia added.

"Don't know, what are you talking about?" Spencer asked.

"Don't play dumb, you have an IQ of 187!" Garcia replied.

"Sorry!" He squeaked.

"How could you guys elope? And more so how could you guys not tell us?" JJ asked.

"We're sorry, we really are." Emily apologized. "It's just that Spencer and I aren't really the big white wedding type and with what happened to William we didn't want to waste time not being with each other."

Their faces softened at her statement.

"Crap, she's right!" Garcia said to JJ.

"Yeah, I know." JJ replied. "But how could you guys not tell us you were married?"

"We're sorry." Emily began. "But you didn't tell us that you were seeing Will."

"Or that you two were engaged." Spencer added.

"What!" JJ exclaimed in false shock. "We're not engaged, who told…..I'm not fooling anyone am I?"

They all shook their heads.

"I told you sugar pie, we _**all**_know!" Garcia added.

"I'm sorry for not telling you either, but I'm just so upset because I wanted to help you pick out your dress and the wedding planning. But knowing you too I kind of expected it." JJ said.

"Me too!" Garcia added. "So now that we know you didn't have a ceremony and a reception you're letting JJ and I throw you a wedding party!"

"NO!" Spencer and Emily replied in unison.

"Pretty please? Besides, you kept us out of the loop and we really wanted to be part of the wedding. I promise it won't be a big party and JJ can keep me reigned in!" Garcia said.

"Fine!" Emily sighed in defeat. "Just as long as it's not any time next week or the week after, and you keep it small."

"Deal, Thank you!" Garcia cheered giving both of them a hug.

"Congratulations guys, I'm really happy for the both of you!" JJ said.

"Yeah me too! I can't believe that my little boy genius is all grown up!"

"Goodnight!" Emily said as JJ and Garcia made their way to the door.

"Goodnight." They replied.

After they shut the door they plopped down on the bed in exhaustion.

"That was terrifying!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Tell me about, I was pretty sure that I was going to get killed!" Emily replied. "Well at least they all know now."

"Yeah." He replied.

"Now all we have to worry about is the party Garcia and JJ are throwing us."

"Oh, No!" Spencer groaned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that small in Garcias mind isn't the small that you and I think of."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she invited the whole bureau." Spencer commented.

"Yeah, me neither."

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope it comes across well. Please review and enjoy your day/night!


	7. Authors Note!

Hello everyone! I'm sorry to disappoint you all with an author's note but unfortunately I have to. So the reason why I haven't updated One More Button and It's Definitely Love is because I started school last Tuesday and it has been hectic! I hate using school as an excuse or actually using excuses to why I'm not writing but sadly school has taken over my life. Also I just got a second job so that I can get a new car so that's taking up even more of my time. Basically what I'm saying is that updating my stories is going to vary on how much time I have between classes, homework, and 2 jobs. I love all the feedback I'm getting from you readers and I would love to continue writing every single day but this past week after I've come home from work and school all I want to do is eat something and snuggle with my fiancé; We barely have time to see each other because of school and work so all we've been doing after our days are over is just hang out with each other. I hope you all aren't upset about this and that you understand. Hopefully I can have a chapter written and posted by next week or maybe I'll be sly and sneaky and write both stories while my professors are lecturing…..Have a great day/night!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! It's been quite a while since I've updated this story. I feel like such a bad writer but I've finally found some open time to update this story!

Chapter 7:

The case was finally over; the team had found the website creator just before he could kill his own son. They had saved the lives of many children. Everyone on the jet was at ease. JJ was still distracted but they could tell she was happy and relieved that they had saved so many from the choking game.

Garcia went to the small makeshift kitchen and came back with water bottles in hand. She handed one to everyone and then cleared her throat.

"Alright, I'd like to make a toast!" She announced. "Reid, Emily, I was very upset when I found out that you two eloped but I'm so happy that my babies have found love and happiness. It's hard to believe that the two of you started out fighting and that Emily here would come into my lair complaining 'Reid talks to much.' Or 'Will he ever stop with those statistics.' Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks Garcia, you didn't need to do that." Emily said.

"Did you really say all those things about me?" Spencer asked.

Emily shrugged teasingly.

"She did, and Emily I wanted to make a toast. Especially since you two didn't have a proper wedding." Garcia replied. "Okay, who's next?" She looked over to Morgan. "Come on sugar pie, you're looking like you're dying to make a toast."

"So when I first found out about the two of you being together I flipped out. But then it dawned on me, whenever I would try to set pretty boy up on a date he'd run for the hills…."

"Maybe that's because he knows the type of girl you'll set him up with." Emily interrupted.

"Anyways, I'm happy for you two. Man, I never thought I'd see you have a beautiful woman on your arm. And Emily I never thought I'd see you with any man let alone Reid. Congratulations!"

"That was sweet yet a little offensive." Spencer said. "Oh Morgan you still owe us that day in drag."

"What are you talking about man?"

"Yeah what is he talking about?" Garcia asked.

"A few weeks ago he said that the day we got together was the day he would dress in drag." Spencer explained.

"Is that so?" JJ asked trying not to burst out in laughter.

"Man, I never said that."

"I was there too." Emily reminded. "You did say those words exactly how spencer put them."

"Whatever, that was a joke. I'm not doing it."

"Why not, I'm sure that I can find the perfect dress for you." Garcia teased.

"Garcia, Morgan isn't coming into work in drag." Hotch said sternly.

"Thank you sir." Morgan breathed in relief.

"Hold on, I'm not finished." Hotch continued. "Garcia, I heard that you and JJ are planning a party for Reid and Prentiss is that true?"

"It sure is." Garcia replied.

"Then I think that it Morgan can wear his special attire to the party." Hotch finished.

"Oh come on!" Morgan complained.

"Don't worry babycakes, I'm really good at makeovers." Garcia teased.

"Oh look, JJ you're next for the toast." Morgan changed the subject quickly.

The rest of the team laughed at Morgan's discomfort.

"Guess it's my turn to give a toast." JJ laughed. "Like Garcia, I was upset that you two eloped, but I'm so happy that you're together. It's hard to believe that our little guy could find someone to make him happy. I can't wait to see what the world brings you guys."

"Thanks Jayje." Emily said.

"Yeah, thank you JJ." Spencer added.

"Who's next?" Garcia exclaimed.

"I'll take it." Rossi said. "Although I was somewhat surprised at your relationship, I'm happy for you two. Finding love is rare in this field but it's clear that you understand each other. I'm sure you two will have no problems unlike me and my ex-wife."

"Which one?" Hotch asked.

Rossi thought for a second. "All of them." He replied.

"Thanks Rossi." Spencer said. "Very well said."

"What can I say, I'm Italian." Rossi remarked. "I guess that leaves only you now." Rossi stared at Hotch.

"Yeah, you're right. Congratulations to both of you. I'm so happy that you two found love and understanding in this field. I'm certain that both of you will be very happy together." He said. "I'm sorry I didn't have much to say."

"It's fine. We appreciate your well wishes." Emily assured.

"Awww she said 'we'!" Garcia teased. "Now give us a kiss!"

"NO!" Emily and Spencer exclaimed in unison.

"Oh why not?" Garcia complained.

"Because, we'd like to keep our private lives private." Emily began.

"And we like to keep things professional while we're on the job." Spencer added.

"You're no fun." Garcia pouted.

They rolled their eyes. They didn't feel it was necessary to comply with Garcia's demands and make the team uncomfortable.

* * *

Before they knew it they had landed and they were finally able to go back to their homes.

"That went well." Emily said as she snuggled under Spencer's arm.

"Yeah, I'm glad that they're happy for us."

"Me too." She agreed. "And I'm also happy that I have the best husband in the entire universe." She added as she gave him a kiss.

"I'm happy that I have the best wife in the history of the world." He mimicked.

"Oh, you're just saying that." She teased.

"So did you really complain to Garcia about me?"

"A little." She admitted.

"When?"

"After the whole Texas scenario." She replied. "I always saw you as this strong and nice guy, and I really liked you. But when you snapped at me I was angry so I basically tried to rid my feelings of you."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize again. Besides as hard as I tried to make myself hate you and stop being friends with you I couldn't."

"I'm glad it didn't work."

"Me neither." She agreed.

There is chapter 7! I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, it feels great to be writing a Reid/Prentiss story again. In fact I already have plans for another one. It won't have anything to do with Relieving Stress or this story. Anyways, it's still in the works so there isn't much yet. Hope you guys have a great day/night. Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Hello! I've decided to add one more chapter for today, probably because I've been stuck at home and decided to re-watch Criminal Minds from the beginning. I must say that as much as I love Criminal Minds, season 6 is quite the disappointment because of Emily leaving. I know that they would probably never pair Reid and Prentiss together but it was still nice to dream. Needless to say there probably won't be a sequel to this. It's not completely certain but if I do ever plan on writing a sequel to this story it'll probably not go along the plot of season 6, because honestly what good does having Emily and Spencer married to each other if she a- Dies (I pray that it's not true.) or b- Has to go into witness protection (This is the better option but I really don't want to write their relationship that way.) Wow this has been a long intro, I should start the story now….Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 8

The next morning Emily woke up to a stream of light shining through the bedroom window. She lay snuggled in Spencer's arms and felt a surge of comfort and safety.

"So how do you want to spend our only weekend off?" She asked.

"We need to tell your mother about us being married, remember?" He replied sleepily.

"No we don't. We can just stay in all day and stay in this bed under the condition that we're both naked."

"As great as that sounds, we need to tell your mother."

"I know, but we don't have to do it today, let's do it tomorrow and today we can stay here." She said as she began kissing down to his chest.

"You're lucky you're such a good negotiator." He breathed.

"I'm lucky you're so easy." She laughed.

* * *

They finally got out of bed at 10:30am and decided to start their day.

"We should definitely have sex in the morning more often." Emily stated as she prepared the coffee.

"That'd be great if we didn't have jobs that called us regardless of the hour." He replied.

"Well we're not being called in today…" She reminded.

"I know. When else am I going to have sex three times before noon?"

"Want to make it four times?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I would love that, but I'm pretty sure that we both need food for sustenance if we want to keep going."

"My husband the genius." She laughed.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I thought I made myself clear on our activities for the day…" She smiled slyly.

"You were serious?"

"Of course I was, but if you don't want to, I could just get dressed and…."

"No, I definitely want to stay in bed all day."

"You forgot my condition."

"I didn't I promise!"

* * *

It was now 4pm. Emily and Spencer lay in bed enjoying what their day brought them.

"Babe…" Emily began.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about it?"

"Think about what?"

"Having baby geniuses." She replied remembering that this question was how their relationship started.

"I do." He replied.

"Do you ever think of having baby geniuses with me?"

"Emily, are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?"

"No, no I'm not pregnant. I was just thinking that the last time we had the children talk was the night we first slept together in California."

"Well, I remember saying that if I found the right woman then we would discuss it together." He began. "Emily, do you want to have kids?"

"I do, I really do. I think that you'd make the best daddy ever."

He smiled shyly. He never thought of having kids before, but after JJ had Henry and he and Emily got together he knew that he definitely wanted kids.

"I think you'd make the best mom ever. I want baby geniuses with you Emily."

Emily gave him a kiss. "I'm glad that you think I'll be a good mom."

"I've seen you with Henry before, he loves you."

"Well, I've seen you with Henry too. Do you remember the second time we had sex?"

"The supply closet in the hospital."

"Well the reason I decided to jump your bones was because I saw you holding Henry and it kind of turned me on seeing you with that little baby."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." She assured. "I want to start trying for a baby." She said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Well I'm not getting any younger and my mom keeps begging me for a grandbaby. And also I love you and I want to have your babies."

"I love you too."

"Does this mean we can…?"

"Let's start making a baby!"

* * *

The next day Emily and Spencer decided that it was time to tell Ambassador Prentiss about their marriage. Emily had been nervous but knew that it was better to tell her now rather than have her find out from someone else.

"Emily, Spencer, how are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"We're good mother, how about you?"

"Good thank you. Why did you call for this impromptu lunch?"

"Well mother Spencer and I wanted to share some news with you…"

"Oh my goodness, you're pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"No mother, we're not pregnant yet." She replied. "Spencer and I…oh god." She panicked.

"What is it?"

"Spencer and I eloped."

"I know."

"Wait, you know? How?" Emily asked.

"Well for starters, you're both wearing your wedding bands and second one of your coworkers called me to help with the party for your marriage." Elizabeth explained. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We wanted to tell you but then we had a case and then when we got home we were just so tired…" Emily began. She turned to Spencer "You know you can jump in at any time."

"Why couldn't you two just wait?"

"It's my fault." Spencer admitted. "We were in Vegas after my father passed away and I didn't want to wait to marry Emily because I know from our jobs that you can never know what'll happen next. I'm sorry we upset you."

"You're lucky you found such a well-spoken husband." Elizabeth said to Emily. "Or else I would've been yelling."

"I'm glad I found him too."

"Well, lunch will be served in a half hour. Why don't you two take a walk?"

"Would you like to?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

They stood and started their walk. Emily gave Spencer a tour of the house she had grown up in while her parents weren't on assignment. Pretty soon they had arrived at Emily's old bedroom.

"You know, I don't think I've ever brought a boy up to this bedroom before…" She stated.

"Well I feel special. Thank you."

"Who said I was bringing you inside?" She smiled as she opened the door. "Wow, it's still in the same condition as when I left it."

She pulled him onto her bed and began kissing him.

"Emily, we…"

"Shhh, we don't want to get caught." She teased.

Spencer complied and continued kissing her until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Emily and Spencer both abruptly stood up and tried to fix their hair and button up their shirts.

"Is my makeup messed up?" She asked.

"No you look great." He replied. "Thank goodness we didn't get any farther."

"What, you don't want to have sex with me?"

"No, believe me I do. I'm just glad we didn't go farther because I wouldn't have wanted to stop."

"Good answer. Now, let's go before they break the door down." Emily replied.

They both walked to the door to find a maid standing at the door.

"Lunch is served Miss. Prentiss."

"Thank you." She replied.

Spencer and Emily walked hand in hand downstairs so that they could enjoy their lunch.

Yay! Another chapter is finished! I hope you liked it. I had a great time writing it. I hope you are all enjoying your weekend. Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

So it's currently 3:56 in the morning and I just couldn't help myself….I just had to write another chapter to this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

That Monday Emily and Spencer walked into the BAU as happy as could be. Thankfully no cases had been called in but there was enough paperwork to last them a week. Emily walked by Garcia's lair and saw JJ sitting there as well.

"Emily, we were just talking about you!" Garcia exclaimed.

"What were you talking about exactly?"

"Yours and Spence's party." JJ answered.

"Oh yeah, about that; which one of you called my mother?"

"Guilty!" Garcia answered.

"I told you to hold the plans for a week or two. We didn't have the chance to tell my mother, so yesterday we went over and finally told her and she already knew about it."

"Sorry but we needed to jump start on the planning ASAP. There is a lot to do."

"Well you're lucky that my mother likes Spencer so much."

"You know, that's the first time I've heard you call him Spencer." JJ commented.

"Yeah, for the past few years it's always been Reid and now you're calling him Spencer."

"Trust me it was hard calling him Reid for these past months." Emily stated.

"You never told us how you got together….." Garcia pried.

"Garcia's right, all we heard was something about unofficially in California. Care to elaborate?"

"If I say no will you two torture me for an explanation?"

Garcia and JJ looked at each other for a moment and then turned back to give a nod.

"Thought so. Spencer and I got together during the home invasion case in California."

"Which one?"

"The one with the homeless man who was hopping trains." Emily replied. "Any ways, I asked him a question, we got interrupted, and then we continued the conversation later on."

"What was the conversation about?" Garcia asked.

"I wanted to know if he ever considered having kids." Emily replied.

"So you guys had a conversation and you professed your love for each other?" Garcia asked.

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly, what do you mean by not exactly?" JJ asked.

"We started playing I never and then got completely drunk off our asses." Emily admitted. She looked at JJ and Garcia; they gave her a 'tell me more' look. "And then we kissed."

"There's more. I can feel it." JJ said.

"Hey we promised that we wouldn't profile each other." Emily complained.

"We aren't profiler's sugar. Now tell us what happened?"

"Fine, we had sex."

Garcia squealed like a school girl at Emily's admission.

"That's one way to start a relationship." JJ stated.

"So what happened after that?"

"We occasionally would help each other out during tough cases." She replied as vaguely as possible.

"So basically you two were having sex like rabbits." Garcia deadpanned.

"Oh god." Emily muttered.

"So how was boy genius in bed? Was he you know inexperienced?"

"Oh god, Emily don't say anything!" JJ pleaded. "As far as I'm concerned Spence is still that sweet innocent boy who wore that cake hat on his birthday."

"JJ you went out with him before." Garcia reminded.

"It was one date and all we did was watch a football game, nothing happened. I'm sorry Emily."

"It's alright, I already knew."

"Emily please answer my questions!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Alright, that's my cue to leave. I want to keep Spence innocent." JJ said as she left.

"Okay, she's gone you can tell me now."

"Who said I was going to tell you anything?" Emily stated.

"But I'm your best friend. Best friends tell each other everything."

"I'm sorry PG, but what goes on in mine and Spencer's place is our business and our business only. Besides, I hate to break it to you but Spencer is my best friend."

"I'm hurt!" Garcia exclaimed. "I feel so betrayed! How can I live knowing that I've been replaced?"

"Relax crazy, you're my best female friend."

"That has sewn up my broken heart just little bit."

"Okay, I've got to get back to work." Emily sighed. "I'll see you later."

"Bye love, give the good doctor a kiss for me."

* * *

That night Emily told Spencer about her conversation with JJ and Garcia.

"You know what; Morgan tried having the exact conversation with me." He admitted.

"Really and how did you reply?"

"The exact way you did. I don't want to spread our personal business around."

"Thanks for being such a great husband and friend."

"I knew that if I told him you'd kill me."

"Well, it looks like I've trained you well." She teased.

"Tell me about it. Morgan keeps ragging on me about how I'm whipped."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, just as longs you're the one doing the whipping."

"Good boy." She smiled teasingly and then gave him a kiss.

Here is chapter 9! Hope you liked it, I know it was pretty short but give me a break. I felt as though I needed to add some dialogue between Garcia, JJ and Emily. It is now 4:39am. I hope you all enjoyed your Saturday night. Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

I'm on such a roll with getting these chapters up! Here is chapter 10, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 10

Spencer watched as Mick Rawson flirted wildly with Emily. They had been keeping their marriage a secret from the rest of the bureau so when they went out on this case Emily and Spencer took off their wedding bands. He laughed as he watched Emily rebuffing Mick's advances.

"So how about I take you out for dinner?" Mick asked her.

"No thanks, I've got plans." She replied in annoyance. As flattering as his flirting was it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Really, and what would those plans be?" He asked.

She held up her hand where she still wore her engagement ring. "I don't know, you tell me?" She replied.

"You're engaged?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Well I'm wearing a ring…"

"I get it; you're lying to me about being engaged."

"Why would I be lying?" She scoffed.

"Well first you're lying because you're afraid that you'll actually have a good time with me. And second you're not engaged, I don't see a diamond on that ring."

"Wow, you are ignorant!" She said as she walked away.

"I'll call you when we get back to D.C." He yelled after her.

Emily made her way over to Spencer.

"God, I'm tired!" She exclaimed. "That guy just doesn't stop!"

"I don't blame him; he saw a beautiful woman who he thought was single."

"But I'm not single."

"I know." He replied quietly. "Today was crazy."

"Tell me about it. I had to spend most of my time with him." She said nodding to Mick.

"You almost died today."

"Spencer, please don't start with that."

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. If it hadn't been for Rawson you would be leaving here in a body bag."

"Spencer, we've been over this before!" She snapped. "You know it's part of the job requirement and you remember how many times you've made me worry, so please just stop!"

"I have the right to worry damn it! You're my wife, I love you and if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do."

"I know how you feel, I feel the same way. Did you think I was just prancing around when I heard you get shot through the phone? No, I panicked. I was starting to cry because I was sure that I had lost you. And when you got infected, we may have not been official then but when I heard that you were hospitalized I cried. You could've died! So please don't start with me!" She yelled.

Luckily the rest of the team did not notice that the couple was fighting. They were to entrapped in their victory celebration to notice their spat.

"I've gotta go!" He said walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"No, I don't want to keep fighting."

"Well you can deal with me. I'm coming with you no matter what."

They walked out of the warehouse and on to the San Francisco street. They walked in silence for a good fifteen minutes before Spencer spoke up.

"I hate it when we fight."

"I know me too." Emily replied. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry I provoked you." He apologized.

She move closer to him and tucked herself underneath his arm. He placed a kiss at her temple and gave her a side hug.

"I can't wait until we're back in D.C." She sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm certain that the make-up sex we'll have will be mind-blowing."

"I lied; I love it when we fight." He laughed.

"Me too, but only because of the make-up sex."

* * *

When they finally arrived back in D.C. Emily and Spencer were relieved. They were so happy to be back in their home and excited to be husband and wife again.

"Thank goodness for make-up sex!" Emily sighed.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"Is Dr. Reid speechless yet again?" She teased.

"You always render me speechless." He replied. "You have the effect on me."

They lay in bed enjoying their time when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Ugh, who could be here at this time?" Emily groaned.

"I have no idea; do you want me to get it?"

"No, it's fine I can handle it." She got up and put a robe on so that she could answer the door modestly.

When she got to the door she didn't bother looking through the peep hole.

"Hello love." Mick greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's not very polite is it? I told you I was going to call you."

"And I told you I was engaged." She bit back.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No, I'm not."

"We're quite rude aren't we?" He teased.

"Em, who's at the door?" Spencer called out.

"Come and see for yourself babe." She replied.

"You really do have a man in here." He muttered in disbelief.

Spencer came out of the room in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Oh Mick, it's nice to see you again." Spencer outstretched his hand.

"Dr. Reid, It's nice to see you again too." He replied shaking his hand. "So you're the fiancé?"

"Husband actually." Emily replied.

"Wow, you're married."

"Yes we are." She said with a smile.

"Well, congratulations Dr. Reid. You've found yourself one hell of a lady."

"Thank you.

"I guess I'll be leaving now."

"Yeah, you go do that." Emily said. She saw him walk away and shut the door.

"Wait Emily, we should have told him to not say anything." Spencer worried.

"Well, you can go tell him because; I'm not dealing with him."

Spencer quickly walked out of the apartment and caught Mick before he could reach the elevator.

"Yes Dr. Reid?"

"Since you know about mine and Emily's marriage I was hoping you wouldn't say anything about it to your team or anyone else at the bureau." Spencer began. "Emily and I have only told our team and we don't want it out for Strauss yet."

"No problem man. I'll keep my mouth shut." Mick agreed.

"Thank you. I should be getting back."

"I'll see you."

* * *

"So, that Mick Rawson sure was a flirt." JJ teased as they walked around.

"Ugh tell me about it. It was flattering trust me but after a while it got annoying."

"How did Spence take it?"

"Pretty well, he thought it was funny." Emily replied. "Did I tell you that he stopped by our place?"

"Well I would hope so, you two are married." Garcia quipped.

"Not Spencer, Mick. He stopped by mine and Spencer's apartment. "

"What happened?"

"Spencer and I were lying around and trying to enjoy our short time off…"

"I'm guessing lying around is code for sex." Garcia interrupted.

"Any ways, we heard a knock and I went to answer it and Mick was at our door."

"Did you see that she didn't deny that they were having sex?" Garcia whispered to JJ.

"Garcia, we're married. It's pretty obvious that we have sex." Emily said. "On with my story, I answered the door and Mick was trying to come in so that we could talk more. And just at the right moment Spencer asked who was at the door and came out to see who was there."

"What did Mick do?" JJ asked.

"He was shocked. He thought I was lying about being engaged. But as soon as he saw Spencer he left."

Just then JJ received a phone call. There was another case this time in Alaska.

"I'll call the rest of the team." JJ said.

"I'll call Spencer." She said reaching her phone.

I can't believe I've written this much for this story. I hope you liked this chapter. Another is on the way ASAP. I took a few liberties with the scenes so that it could work better, hope you don't mind. Happy Daylight savings! Please review.


	12. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11! I kind of skipped around the episode so that I could get to write a good scene or two. Hope you don't mind!

Chapter 11

The lodge that the team was staying at was small but cozy. This case was hectic so they decided that they would need to clear their heads and start fresh the next day.

"There aren't enough rooms, so we'll have to double up." Hotch explained.

"I'm not sleeping with Reid." Morgan interjected.

"Who said I was letting you?" Emily replied with a smile. "If anyone has to share a room with Reid it'll probably be me."

"Oh yeah." Morgan remembered.

The room they stayed in was small and quaint. It reminded Spencer of Gideon's cabin.

"Spencer, I need to talk to you." Emily began.

"What is it?"

"Well, do you remember that project we began working on a few weeks ago?"

"Project, what project?" Spencer asked in confusion. "I don't remember starting any projects."

Emily shook her head in despair and went to her go bag. She pulled out a stick and handed it to her husband.

"Oh, _that_ project." Spencer exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Emily, are you?"

"Read it babe and you'll see."

He turned over the stick and saw two pink lines.

"You're going to be a daddy Spencer."

Spencer was silent. He couldn't believe that his wife was pregnant, he was going to be a father!

"I can't believe it!" Spencer said quietly.

"Well you better start believing it, because it's very, very real!"

Spencer leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I'm so happy Emily. You just made me the happiest guy ever."

Emily smiled and hugged her husband. She was going to be a mom; she was having a baby with Spencer. She couldn't have been any happier than she was at this very moment.

Spencer placed a hand on her still flat stomach. In just a couple of months Emily would start to show and he would be able to feel their baby move.

"How far a long are you?"

"I don't know." Emily replied. "I'm probably four or five weeks along. I'll make an appointment with an OB when we get back home."

"Can I come with you?"

"You have no choice; you're going to be there for every step of the way."

"Good, because that's how I want it."

* * *

On the plane ride home the team could notice a difference in Spencer and Emily. They sat much closer than before and they both seemed happier than before.

"What's going on with you two?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing why?" Spencer replied.

"You guys seem happier."

"We're just excited to be getting home." Emily said. Spencer and Emily had decided to not come out with the pregnancy until she was in her 2nd trimester just to be safe.

"Sure." Morgan replied disbelievingly as he went back to his music.

When the plane landed Emily and Spencer were excited to get home so that they could celebrate. As soon as they got into their car they immediately started talking about the baby.

"What do you want it to be?" Emily asked.

"I don't really care, just as long as he or she looks like you."

"Are you sure you don't want a little boy to play catch with?"

"I doubt that our son will learn to play catch with me."

"You're right, he'll learn from me. But you can teach him how to do physics magic along with all your magic tricks."

"I'd like that. But what if our baby's a girl?"

"Well then, I'll dress her up in pink, flowers, and bows. And she can be a complete daddy's girl."

"I'm not letting her date until she's thirty."

"You're already keeping the fellas away and she isn't even born yet." Emily laughed. "I want him or her to look like you."

"You don't want that, I was an awkward baby and child. "

"No, I bet you were a cute baby." Emily replied. "I hope he or she has your curls. That would be very cute."

"I can't believe we're going to be parents." Spencer exclaimed. "It's just so unreal."

"I know. We're going to have to start cleaning out the extra room so that we can set up a nursery, and we have to tell our parents, and we have to register for a baby shower." She began listing off.

"We've got time; we still need to have it confirmed by a doctor."

"I'll call first thing tomorrow morning." She assured.

* * *

The next morning Emily called her OB/GYN and set up an appointment for that afternoon. She had been lucky to find a doctor that kept the office open to attend to her odd work hours. Emily and Spencer were excited to be going to the doctors. There they would get to find out the due date, along with how far along in her pregnancy she was.

"What if we have multiples?" Spencer asked.

"What?"

"There's a history of multiple births in my family." Spencer informed her.

"Well then we'll have two babies. Is that so bad?"

"No, not really, it's just that multiple births are tougher on the mother and the babies."

"I know. We'll just take it one day at a time."

They arrived at the doctor's office and sat in the waiting room. They were nervous but excited to learn about their baby.

"Emily Prentiss." A nurse called out after they had been waiting for a half hour.

They stood and followed the nurse. Emily was weighed and had her vitals taken and then was asked a series of question before the doctor came in.

"So Agent Prentiss, you're here because you took a pregnancy test and it was positive." The doctor stated.

"Yes, that is."

"When was your last period?"

"Last month on the twelfth." Emily answered.

The doctor wrote in the file and then began speaking.

"Well you should be approximately 5 weeks along. We won't be sure until we get an ultrasound for you. I'm going to prescribe you a pre-natal vitamin that you need to take every day and then I'll leave you to get ready for the ultrasound." The doctor informed. He wrote out a prescription and handed it to her. "We are going to do a trans-vaginal ultrasound since you are very early in your pregnancy. Please change in to this gown and remove your pants and underwear." He said handing her a gown.

Emily changed and waited for the doctor to come back in. Fifteen minutes later the doctor was back with the ultrasound machine.

"If my measurements are correct it seems that you are six weeks and three days pregnant." The doctor informed.

Emily and Spencer sat mesmerized at the screen. Their child was on the screen for them to see, of course it was no more than a speck at the moment but it was still their child.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" The doctor asked.

They both nodded as he switched the ultrasound so that they could hear. A rapid flutter could faintly be heard. Spencer squeezed Emily's hand lightly. She gave a squeeze back in response.

"Your due date according to the measurements and your last period should be January 4th." The doctor informed. He finished the ultrasound and let her get dressed. "Please set up another appointment with my receptionist for the next month." He said when he came back in. "I'll be seeing you soon."

Emily and Spencer walked out of the room in awe. They had just seen their baby and received her due date. They went and setup the next appointment and made their way back home.

"We're going to be parents on January 4th." Emily stated as they walked into their apartment.

"Actually fewer than 5% of women deliver on their due date. 50% of births are within a week of the due date and 90% within two weeks." Spencer recited.

"When did you have time to learn all of this? We only got back yesterday."

"I did some research online and read a few articles this morning."

"A few, how much is a few?"

"Thirty. It would have been fifty but we had to leave."

"I love you and your fast reading speed." She smiled. "I hope our baby gets his or her brains from you."

"With our combined intelligence our baby will probably rule the world."

"He or she isn't even born yet and you're already planning on world domination." She laughed.

Yay! Chapter 11 is finished. And again I did take a few liberties with the quotes and scenes. And as promised I did add a baby genius! Now the big question is whether the baby should be a boy or a girl. I'm leaving it all up to you guys, I want your opinions. This is all based on your votes. So which one will it be, Boy or Girl. Have a great Sunday afternoon. Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everybody! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter; it means so much that you all leave reviews and read my writing. So this is probably the last chapter where I'll be going along the plot lines of the season. After this chapter I'll be venturing out on my own and coming up with my own plots and crimes and such. Here's hoping that it works out. Wish me luck! Any ways here's chapter 12!

Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since Emily and Spencer had found out about the baby. Emily was now 8 weeks along and was just beginning to get hit with morning sickness. For Emily her morning sickness was more like noon and evening sickness; she would always end up getting sick right before lunch and all the way until dinner. She didn't always end up throwing up, it only happened on three different occasions, most of the time she would just feel nauseous.

One morning Emily woke up to find Spencer gone. She panicked at not seeing her husband lying next to her. She got out of bed and looked around their apartment and found a note.

_Em,_

_ I had to run a few errands this morning. I'll take the subway to work. See you soon._

_ Love, Spencer. _

Emily breathed a sigh of relief and started her morning work routine. She showered, made herself a quick breakfast, and got ready. She set the alarm and gathered her things and left.

When she arrived at work they had been assigned a new case involving three missing women. Spencer still hadn't arrived when the case files were being handed out, which worried Emily.

"Doris Archer, she's third woman to go missing in Boise, Idaho this year. Along with Paula Renmar and Samantha Rush, they went missing roughly two months apart." JJ informed. "Well, Hello." JJ greeted in surprise.

Emily saw both Garcia's and JJ's shocked expression and turned around to see that Spencer had walked in with a brand new haircut. He went and sat in his usual seat while the other team members just stared at him.

"What, did you join a boy band?" Hotch asked.

"No." Spencer replied. The other team members laughed at Hotch's comment.

Throughout the briefing Emily couldn't keep her eyes off of Spencer. She had always loved his long hair but seeing his hair this short was a very big turn on for her. She just wanted to run her fingers through his newly cropped hair.

After the brief was over Emily pulled Spencer aside.

"You scared me this morning." Emily admitted. "I don't like waking up with out you."

"I'm sorry, I should've told you. I just wanted this to be a surprise."

"Why'd you do it?" She asked.

"You don't like it?"

"No, believe me I like it. I just want to know why you cut your hair."

"It was time for a change; we're going to be parents Em." He said quietly. "I want to look like a dad."

"Well you didn't have to get a haircut to look like a dad."

"I knew it, you hate it! I do look like a boy band member."

"No babe, I love your haircut! Trust me after this case I will show you how much I love your new do."

"You will?"

"I'd show you now, but we're at work and we've got a flight to catch."

"That gives me so much motivation to solve this case."

"You and me both baby!"

On the flight to Boise, the team was briefed. Emily began to feel nauseous, her stomach lurched and she knew that she would not be able to keep her stomach calm throughout the whole flight.

"Emily, you don't look so good. What's wrong?"

"Just a little nauseous, I let Reid make dinner last night." She lied.

"Come on you can't be that bad of a cook." Morgan replied.

"He almost set the kitchen on fire making toast." Emily said.

"That's because the toaster you bought has faulty wiring." He defended.

"Yeah, I guess it only just acquired this faulty wiring, because for the past five years that I've owned this toaster it's been perfectly fine."

"Oh she got you man!" Morgan laughed.

"Whatever." Spencer said. "Let's get back to work on the case."

Emily felt a wave of nausea and quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

"I guess your cooking definitely made her sick." Morgan laughed.

"I better go check on her." Spencer stood up.

"Good idea, nothing's worse than an angry wife, especially if you work with her." Rossi commented.

"Em?" Spencer said knocking on the door.

"I'm fine, go back to the briefing. I'll be out in a moment."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She replied firmly.

"I'm coming in."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Spencer, if you come in I'll kill you."

The team watched their exchanges and had a bemused expression on their faces. Spencer opened the door to the bathroom anyways and walked in.

"I thought I told you not to come in."

"I know, but you're sick and I can't leave you alone." Spencer replied.

"Thanks for being so persistent. Do you think you can grab my toothbrush from my bag? I really don't want to have vomit breath."

"I'll be right back." He said. He gave her a kiss at the top of her head and left the small bathroom.

He quickly grabbed her purse and opened up to find her travel toothbrush and toothpaste. He grabbed the two and went back to the bathroom.

"Man he is so whipped." Morgan laughed.

JJ gave Morgan a smack to the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't make fun of Spence for being such a good husband."

"I wasn't making fun of him; I was just stating the obvious." That got Morgan another smack to the back of the head. "Ahhh, damn! I'm sorry JJ; I won't make fun of him anymore."

Rossi and Hotch were chuckling just as Emily and Spencer walked out of the bathroom.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked.

"I just had to play disciplinarian here with Morgan." JJ replied.

"Oh, how?" Emily smirked.

"He called Spence whipped and so I tapped him on the back of the head."

"That wasn't a tap that was a smack!" Morgan corrected.

Spencer and Emily joined the rest of the laughing team while Morgan scowled.

Here you go! The next chapter I will probably include the rest of the case (Maybe, I'm not sure yet.) and the party for Emily and Spencer. I bet you all are dying read Morgan's drag show=P Hope you liked this chapter. Enjoy your Monday and please review! Oh and keep sending in your comments on whether baby genius should be a boy or a girl!


	14. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! This is chapter 13, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 13

"I'm never letting our kid use the internet!" Emily exclaimed as they walked into their apartment.

"I'm with you on that one. It was horrible seeing what happened to these women." Spencer replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Ehh, I've had it worse. It's strange, when you think of what we see every day you'd think I'd throw up a lot more with morning sickness, but I always feel fine when I'm looking at murder victims."

"Do you think that means our baby will take after his or her mom and dad?"

"By the way I'm feeling, I'm guessing it's a yes."

"I think we should tell the team sooner…"

"Spencer, we agreed that once I'm through with my first trimester we would tell them."

"I know, but I don't like you being in harm's way, especially now that you're pregnant."

"We've talked about this already; I'm always safe, I wear my flak jacket, Morgan, Hotch, or Rossi are always covering me, and I never go into a situation without backup."

"I know, I know. I just can't help but worry."

"That's what makes you a great husband, and it's what will make you an amazing daddy."

"I'm glad you think I'll make a good dad."

* * *

The next week the team had another case in California, it was a brutal case that had been occurring for many years prior but they had finally managed to solve it once and for all. After the case had finished and they had all rested and got comfortable in their homes it was time for Garcia and JJ's party for Emily and Spencer.

"Are you bringing your camera?" Spencer asked Emily.

"Yes, I can't believe you're planning on taking pictures of Morgan in drag."

"Blackmail, maybe now he'll stop calling me pretty boy, or lover boy."

"I married an evil genius." She laughed. She looked at herself sideways in the mirror. She was now 9 weeks and 4 days pregnant, she was barely showing to the rest of the world but her and Spencer could see the tiny bump starting to form. If she wore a skin tight top she would probably get a comment about eating too many doughnuts. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful." Spencer replied.

"Are you sure, I feel like I'm showing a lot."

"You're not, I promise."

"Okay, I guess we should get going then."

"Yeah, let's go."

Much to their surprise the party had been smaller than they expected. JJ had done a good job of keeping Garcia and Ambassador Prentiss reigned in. In total there were about fifty people at the party including the team.

Emily and Spencer looked around to see if they could find Morgan. Unfortunately they could only spot Garcia so they made due and practically ran to her.

"So how do you two like my work?"

"We love it." Emily replied. "I'm amazed that there aren't a million people here."

"I must say, I did amaze myself more than usual." Garcia quipped.

"Garcia, do you know where Morgan is?" Spencer asked.

"He's in the bathroom and won't come out."

"Damn it!"

"Yeah, Spencer here was really looking forward to blackmailing Morgan."

"I've taught you well Dr. Reid." Garcia laughed.

"Well he needs to come out; I need to get photographic evidence!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Oh maybe we can cut him a deal. He can come out in drag but he only has to do it in the presence of the team and for 20 minutes. Does that sound okay with you babe?" Emily asked.

"I guess it's better than no blackmail."

"Awww you called him babe, that's so cute!" Garcia squealed. "I'll go see if my Greek god is up that deal."

"Thanks Garcia, oh and tell him he needs to do a model strut!" Emily added.

"Will do, I'll see you two love birds later with the results."

"Hey Emily, hey Spence!" JJ greeted. "How are you liking your party? I tried my best with your mother and PG."

"It's great." Emily replied. "Hey Will."

"Hi Prentiss, Hi Reid." He greeted. "Congratulations, I was wondering when you two would finally get together."

"Oh really?" Emily queried.

"Oh yeah, I could feel some tension between you two in New Orleans, and then in Florida you seemed closer. And not to mention at Haley's funeral, I saw you two outside together and that sorta gave me a hint."

"You saw them and you didn't tell me?" JJ scolded.

"I'm sorry baby; I just wanted to give them some privacy."

"Thanks Will." Spencer replied.

Garcia had rushed back to the group with a crazed look upon her face.

"Derek said yes to the first two parts of the deal but no the last part. We're meeting him in the courtyard in 20 minutes, so help me gather the team."

"Em, you better get your camera out."

"Oh and he says no cameras." Garcia finished.

"You know how to take photos discreetly right Em?" Spencer asked.

"Yep, I'll make sure to snap some up for you." Emily replied. "I guess we should gather up the team."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Will, Kevin, Emily, and Reid were all waiting in the courtyard with their cellphones at hand.

"Thank god for camera phones!" Rossi quipped.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the BAU…." Garcia began. "For one night, and one night only I'd like to present you with MISS. Morgan."

A sulking Morgan walked out from behind Garcia wearing a purple and green frock, most likely owned by Garcia. Garcia had also place a giant bowed headband on his head and caked on eye shadow, blush, and lip-gloss on his face. On his feet he wore a pair of vans due to the differences in shoe size between Penelope and Derek.

As if they were right on cue the team snapped pictures of Morgan in his getup.

"Hey I said no pictures!"

"Sorry pudding, Reid was begging and pouting so I let him."

"I'm gonna kill you man!" Morgan threatened.

"Not unless you want your pretty pictures posted all over the office on Monday." Spencer threatened back.

"I hate you!"

"Me, you're the one who said you'd do it!" Spencer defended himself.

"Well, I didn't think you two were actually together."

"Trust me, we had a good laugh and discussion after the flight was over." Emily quipped.

"Can I go change and wash this crap off my face now?" He asked.

Spencer pretended to think for a moment.

"Let him go Reid." Hotch ordered. "You've got your blackmail and you've had your fun."

"Alright, you can go."

Morgan practically bolted from the courtyard and back into the back entrance of the banquet hall.

"Em, did you get any good shots?" Spencer asked.

"I sure did babe." She replied.

The team stared at them in shock. It was the first time that they, excluding Garcia, had had seen them be this affectionate.

"Okay, my fabulous amigos! It's time to get back to the party; yours truly has a wonderful speech to give to the happy couple." Garcia ordered.

They obeyed the Technical Analyst and went back into the banquet hall. Once inside the party the team sat at a table together. Morgan joined them shortly free of any physical evidence of his former attire and sat in between JJ and Rossi. Meanwhile Garcia had walked up to the center front of the room and stood in front of the microphone.

"Excuse me everybody!" Garcia cleared her throat. Everyone turned their attention to the eccentric analyst in the front of the room. "I'd like to toast they happy couple. I first met Dr. Reid at the FBI where we both worked, and although Mr. Genius has an eidetic memory he couldn't remember my name. He must've called me Gomez for at least a month. It's been a pleasure watching this guy grow up, I remember when he was a shy, awkward newbie FBI agent and now he's so tough, strong, and still a little awkward, but that's what I love about this guy." Garcia continued. "Now on to Emily; I first met Emily Prentiss when she transferred to the team five years ago. I remember her being the tough and stone-faced FBI chick. We became fast friends and I think of her like a sister. At first it was impossible to imagine these two together. Emily would come into my office complaining about our resident genius a few years ago, but they have found love in a crazy place. I cannot wait to see what will happen next for you two. I'm so proud to know both of you and I wish you all the happiness in the world. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The crowd responded as they drank their champagne. Emily and Spencer were the only ones not drinking. Emily, because she was pregnant and Spencer because he wanted to be supportive of his wife.

Speech after speech was made. All of them included funny anecdotes about the couple and all of them somehow mentioned Spencer's awkwardness. Finally one more person stood to make a speech.

"Hi, my name is Elle Greenaway." The last person began.

A majority of the team looked stunned to see the speaker who was their former friend and co-worker.

Hope you all enjoyed it! I hope you don't mind that I left you all at a mini cliffhanger. No worries though, Elle isn't here to interfere with the relationship. Speaking of cliffhangers tonight is Emily/Paget's last episode of Criminal Minds. I cannot wait for 9pm tonight so that I can watch the episode. I'm very much upset that they're taking Emily out, but I do hope that they don't kill her. Enjoy your Wednesday and Happy Criminal Minds day! Please review!


	15. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've been pretty busy. Any ways, I decided since it's a Criminal Minds night tonight; why not give a good update. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 14

"Hi, my name is Elle Greenaway."

A majority of the team looked to the front in shock at seeing their former friend and co-worker.

"I used to work with Spencer Reid at the BAU a few years back. When I first met Reid he was this skinny toothpick innocent little boy. He was always so nervous and shy around others especially women. I remember once he asked me if his intelligence was the reason why he couldn't get a date. And I asked him if he had ever asked anyone out. He answered with a no. The Spencer Reid I knew all those years ago would never be gutsy enough to talk to a beautiful woman, like the one sitting next to him." She reminisced. "Now I never got to meet Emily Prentiss seeing as she was my replacement after I retired from the FBI but from what I've heard she seems like a great person. Spencer, Chico, I'm so happy that you've finally found your love. Words cannot express how happy I am for you. And Emily I'm happy that Reid has you. Congratulations to the both of you!"

The room toasted and drank at Elle's speech.

"How did she get here?" Spencer asked.

"I invited her." Garcia replied. "I figured that since we were all friends inviting her was the right thing to do."

"Thanks PG, I've always wanted to meet her." Emil replied anxious over meeting the woman she replaced. "Babe, let's go talk to her."

"I actually want to sit with the team for a little bit." Spencer replied not wanting to see his former fling.

"I wasn't asking, now let's go." Emily ordered giving Morgan, Hotch and Rossi something to laugh at.

"Okay, let's go." Spencer stood. They walked over to Elle who was talking to a tall mad that neither one knew. "Hey Elle." Spencer greeted.

"Hey Chico!" She greeted in reply. "Nice to meet you Emily."

"Nice to meet you too Elle." Emily replied. "So what have you been up to since you've left the BAU?"

"I'm actually in New York City working with the NYPD as consultant." Elle informed.

"NYPD, wow that's amazing." Emily replied.

"It's not as interesting as the BAU is but I'm still helping put dirt bags in jail and I actually have a personal life now." She said. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you two to my fiancé Charles. He works as an NYPD homicide detective; it's actually how we met." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you Charles." Emily extended her hand and shook the mans hand.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you." Spencer added.

"It's nice to meet you too. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you so much. So how long have you two been together?" Emily asked.

"Two years." Elle replied. She glanced at Spencer; she could tell that he was uneasy about being in her presence. She had hoped that they could put their night together behind them but she knew how Spencer was. "So Chico, how are things at the BAU since I left?"

"Gideon left." He replied.

"He left, why?" Elle asked in shock. Gideon had been one of her biggest mentors at the BAU.

"His friend was murdered by a serial killer who had gotten away from us and he couldn't trust himself in the field anymore." Spencer replied.

"I'm sorry; I know how close you were to him." Elle apologized. "So Emily, how far along are you?"

Emily choked on her ginger-ale. "I'm sorry what?"

"Please, I was a profiler too. Don't think I didn't notice you drinking ginger-ale and your hands keep going to your stomach." Elle profiled. "Plus, I remember doing the exact same thing when I was pregnant."

"I'm 9 weeks and 3 days."

"Oh, I remember those early weeks. Definitely not the greatest."

"How old is your kid?" Emily asked.

"Charles, pull out the photo to show them." Elle asked her fiancé.

As ordered Charles pulled out a family photo of the three of them together.

"That's Charles Jr. He's 7 months old." Elle replied. "This was taken when he was four months so he's a little smaller there."

Spencer sighed in relief at knowing that he didn't have a child with Elle.

"Aww, he's adorable. He looks a lot like you." Emily complimented.

"Thanks. Congratulations on the good news. Being a mother is the best job ever."

"I bet thanks." Emily replied. "It was nice finally meeting you."

"Same here, I've always wanted to meet my replacement." Elle laughed. "I'm going to go chat with the rest of the team. I feel that some catch up is definitely necessary. It was nice meeting you Emily. And Spencer, it was great seeing you again."

After Elle and Charles left the couple Emily noticed Spencer finally relax.

"What's wrong with you?" She queried.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not. I'm a profiler remember." She snapped. "I saw how hesitant you were when I asked you to come with me to say hi. Then you completely tensed up when we got here and you've barely spoken a word to her."

"Em, it's nothing. I told you nothing is wrong." He replied. He hadn't told her that Elle was the co-worker he had slept with and he didn't want her to know.

"Spencer please don't lie to me. I know when something is wrong with you."

"Just leave it Emily!" He snapped and stormed off.

Emily was stunned by Spencer. He rarely ever got mad or snapped at her. The only time that had happened was when he was on Dilauded. She knew he wasn't using again but she knew something was up with him.

"Hey what happened with Reid?" Elle said as she walked back over to Emily.

"I have no clue. He hasn't been this way since New Orleans."

"What happened in New Orleans?" Elle inquired.

"Spencer was held hostage a little while after you left the team. The man who held him, Tobias Henkel had multiple personalities and a drug habit. His two personalities beat and tortured spencer while Tobias tried to help Spencer by shooting him up with Dilauded." Emily explained. "After we found him Spencer had taken to vials of Dilauded with him and continued to use. I noticed a difference in him after a few cases. I tried to see what was wrong during a case in Texas but he snapped at me. Then in New Orleans I made a joke about one of his friends and he snapped at me again."

"Poor Reid, I never knew that happened. How is he now?"

"He's been drug free for three and a half years. Seeing him like this just scares me, I know he's not using again but something is up."

Elle thought for a moment. She noticed that Spencer was tense when she saw him a few minutes earlier. Was he still hung up on their hook up?

"You know what; let me go find him for you. You go have a seat and relax."

"Are you sure? I really should be out there, he is my husband."

"I'm sure; you need to control your stress especially since you're pregnant."

"Thanks Elle."

"No problem, I'll have your twig back in no time."

Elle walked out of the room and went to find Spencer. She found him 5 minutes later sitting in an empty banquet hall.

"Hey Chico." She greeted.

"What do you want?"

"Your lady's worried about you."

"Well then why isn't she here?"

"I told her she needed to take it easy." Elle replied. "Listen Reid, I know what this is about."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, we never talked about what happened that night." She began.

"Elle, we shouldn't be getting into this."

"No, we should. Spencer, that night I wasn't myself. I hadn't been myself in weeks since what had happened with the Fisher King deal."

"I know, and I took advantage of you."

Meanwhile at the party Emily couldn't sit still, she knew she need to take it easy but she needed to find her husband. She left her drink and went out to find him.

When she got out to the hallway she could hear distant voices that belonged to Spencer and Elle. She walked towards the room that held the voices.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it Reid." She heard Elle say. "When I got shot everything changed. I wasn't myself. But you never took advantage of me."

Emily's heart paused at that statement.

"I needed someone that night and you were there. You never took advantage of me, I may have been drunk but I clearly remember initiating the whole thing."

"I should've stopped you." She heard Spencer say.

"No. Spencer, I never regret sleeping with you that night. That night made me realize what I was doing, I was pushing people so far out of my life that I had no way of getting them back."

Emily's completely stopped. She knew that Spencer had slept with a co-worker but she had always assumed it was Gina or another woman not in the BAU.

"Now, what I want you to do is to get up and go find your wife." Elle ordered. "She's worried about you, so hurry up and go."

"Thanks Elle." Spencer thanked. He got up and gave her a hug. "It was really nice seeing you again."

"Right back at you Chico." She replied.

Spencer walked to the doors and opened them to find Emily standing there.

"Em, I was just about to look for you."

"You lied." Emily replied.

"Emily, what?"

"You lied to me. You never told me that Elle was the one you slept with."

"Emily, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." He apologized.

"Well it's too late." Emily cried. "How could you keep this from me? I'm your wife, more importantly I'm your best friend. We tell each other everything, how could you think of keeping this from me?"

"Emily, please let me explain…" He began.

"No!" Emily snapped. "I'm going home."

"Fine, let me grab my coat and we can go."

"I'm going home alone Spencer." Emily restated. "Have Rossi or Morgan drop you off."

Emily walked away leaving Spencer alone in the hallway. Elle walked out of the room shortly to find Reid standing sadly in the hall.

"What have I done?" He sighed. "I really messed up. I'm so stupid for doing this!"

"Damn right you are!" Elle exclaimed. "How could you keep this from your wife? Charles knows about what happened that night."

"He does?"

"Yes." She replied. "Let's go back to the party. You go grab your coat and I'll grab Charles. We'll give you a ride home so that you can work this out."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I knew I needed to add some drama to Spencer and Emily's relationship since no one's relationship is perfect. I hope you all enjoy your Criminal Minds night tonight. I must say that I'm uber nervous to see how it's going to be without Emily/Paget this week. I just about bawled at 'Lauren.' I love Paget Brewster, and seeing her leave was awful. But what killed me the most was Spencer's reaction. But I did like that they kept it open for us just in case Paget comes back (which I doubt will happen=[) Any who, please review and enjoy your Wednesday!


	16. Chapter 15

Hey everybody! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I know that having Elle come around was a bit of a stretch but I just thought that she needed to be involved just a tiny bit. I felt that on the show Spencer and Elle had the same relationship as Spencer and Emily did so it felt necessary to bring her back on for a little bit.

Chapter 15:

"Hey kid, where'd Emily go?" Morgan asked when Spencer returned to the party.

"Chico here messed up big time." Elle answered.

"Elle, hey…" Morgan greeted. He hadn't had the chance to speak to her since he saw that she was at the party. "What did he do?"

"Let's just say that he kept something pretty big from her."

"Man, have you listened to anything that I've taught you?"

"Morgan, not now." Spencer snapped.

"Alright, calm down pretty boy." Morgan replied. "Let's get you home."

"Actually Elle and her fiancé are taking me home."

"Fiancé?" Morgan queried.

"Yes, and as much as I'd love to catch up, I have to find Charles so that we can get Spencer home so that he can beg for forgiveness from his wife." Elle replied. "I promise that we can all catch up after though."

"I'll hold you to that." Morgan said. "Reid, you go get your woman. And Elle, it was nice seeing you again."

"Right back at you Morgan."

They had quickly found Charles mingling with JJ and Will. After pulling him away they left the party and dropped Spencer of at his and Emily's apartment.

* * *

"Do what I told you to Chico." Elle ordered. "Remember if you do something stupid, I still know how to operate a gun."

"Thanks Elle." Spencer said as he got out the car. He slowly went up to apartment and opened up their door.

There he found Emily seated on the couch crying.

"Em…" He began.

"What are you doing here?"

"Emily, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I slept with Elle and never told you."

"You think that I'm mad because you slept with Elle and didn't tell me?"

Spencer shrugged.

"For a genius, you can be really dumb." She snapped. "I'm not mad that you slept with her Spencer."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you mad?"

"Spencer, we've both had previous relationships before we got married. Obviously you've slept with other people and I don't care, because that's in the past." She began. "I'm mad because when I listened to the conversation you and Elle had I could tell that you felt guilty over what happened. You felt like you had taken advantage of her and you felt as bad as a criminal."

Spencer's head hung down in shame.

"I'm mad because I'm your wife and your best friend and when I asked you what was wrong you couldn't confide in me over what had happened and how you were feeling." She cried. "We're supposed to be married, that means we're supposed to share everything and help each other out in our hardest moments. When you didn't come to me I felt as though you didn't need me and that our relationship didn't matter."

"Em, I never want to make you feel like that ever." Spencer replied. "I love you so much and I will always need you. You've helped me out so much in the past. I'm sorry."

"I love you too." She said grabbing his hand. "Spencer we can't do this anymore, we can't keep secrets from each other. When something is bothering us we can't keep it bottled up inside."

"I know. I'm sorry that I betrayed you like that."

"I know you're sorry, and I forgive you." She replied. "No more secrets promise?"

"I promise." He replied.

She gave him a sweet short kiss on the lips. "Now that we're all forgiven, I say we go to our bedroom and makeup."

"That sounds like a great plan!"

* * *

They sat in bed enjoying their afterglow a few hours later.

"I hate it when we fight, but I love it when we makeup." Spencer sighed.

"That's only because you love the makeup sex so much."

"Am I wrong to?"

"No, I love it too." She laughed. "Do you know how long Elle will be here?"

"She's staying for this week why?"

"I really like her and I want to get to know her more; maybe invite her and Charles over for dinner, if that's alright with you."

"Elle's great and I'm glad that you like her. I'd like to invite her and Charles for dinner."

"That's great!"

"Do you think we can invite the team though, I'm pretty sure they'd like to catch up with her too."

"That sounds great. I haven't had a dinner party in forever." Emily exclaimed. "Okay so does Saturday night, if we don't have a case sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. I can't wait."

"Good." She replied with a kiss. "Now, if you don't mind I want to talk to you about what happened with Elle."

"I don't mind. In fact, I'm pretty sure I should tell you."

"Lay it on me Dr. Reid."

"During one of our only vacations some on calling himself the Fisher King began killing so that we could be brought on to the case. He had one rule and that was that we weren't allowed to contact the media; we broke that rule. Elle hadn't slept much so Hotch sent her home to get some rest. Anderson dropped her off and left her alone. The unsub had gotten into her house and shot her…"

Emily gasped at the story. She could never imagine how unsafe Elle must've felt when she returned home.

"After he shot her he stuck his fingers in her wounds and wrote the word RULES in her blood. Elle told me that she could feel his fingers in her wounds as she lay near death…"

"Poor Elle, I would never wish that upon anyone."

"After we had solved the case Elle went on medical leave and came back a few weeks later, but she had changed. She was much more coarse and harsh with everyone else. It wasn't until a case involving a serial rapist that things took a turn. Hotch decided to use Elle as bait for the unsub thinking that she could catch him right before he could attack her but instead she went off book and caught the unsub before he could do anything incriminating. The night before though I went to her hotel room because I could tell that something was wrong; she had been drinking and so I tried to make her stop but she resisted. So I decided to talk to her instead and help her out. She told how she was feeling and how she didn't feel safe anymore. I told her that she was alive and that she had won and I thought that was it. We kissed and…"

"You don't have to tell me everything…."

"Good. We had to release the unsub because he hadn't done anything we could arrest him on. Elle was pissed, she then went on to yell at Hotch about how he had left her alone and made her feel unsafe in her own home. She stormed out of the police station and she went out and found the unsub and shot him. She told Hotch it was in self-defense and Hotch not wanting to break up the team bought it but ordered a psych evaluation. She never went and instead she quit." Spencer finished. "When she left I was so sure that she left because I had taken advantage of her, I felt as bad as our unsub."

"But you didn't take advantage of her."

"I know that now, but I still can't help feeling that I had a part in her leaving."

"You didn't, Elle left on her own because when she was shot she couldn't trust the team anymore, she felt betrayed."

"I know." Spencer replied.

"Thanks for telling me." Emily thanked.

"I wanted you to know. You're the most important person in my life; I never want to keep anything from you."

She gave him a kiss in gratitude.

"I'm glad you think so." She replied. "Now let's get to bed, I have a huge menu to plan for our dinner party. Not to mention this day has worn me out."

"Same here, I love you."

"I love you too."

Ended on a sappy note I know but I thought that I could just end it there and continue on in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and enjoy your Thursday!


	17. Chapter 16

Time for another update! Hope you all enjoy this one; it might be a long one!

Chapter 16:

That Monday the team had a case in West Virginia. The case kept them away until Thursday night which meant Emily had only one day to plan the whole night. The team was getting off the jet and finally going home for some much needed rest.

"Hey guys, would you guys mind taking your Saturday night off? Spencer and I are planning on having a dinner gathering." Emily said to the team.

"Sounds like fun." JJ exclaimed. "Henry's just dying to see his Uncle Spence!"

"Yeah, I could use a night of peace." Rossi added.

"How about you two?" Emily nodded over to Hotch and Morgan.

"I'm in."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure Jack will be excited to see the whole team."

"Great, we'll see you guys Saturday at say 6pm?"

The team nodded in agreement.

One their way home Emily called Garcia to inform her of the dinner party while Spencer called Elle to tell her.

"I hope you're ready to do some cooking!" Emily said after they had both hung up their phones.

"I thought I couldn't cook." He teased.

"Honey, you're a great cook!" She laughed. "You know I just had to make up a lie in order to get Morgan off my back."

"I know." He replied. "Except now Morgan never lets me near the toaster at the office."

Emily chuckled. "Awww, poor Dr. Reid."

* * *

Saturday had finally come; Emily and Spencer had woken up early so that they could go grocery shopping so that they could start making dinner. They had planned to make roast chicken, garlic pasta, along with roasted vegetables. And for dessert Emily was making Tiramisu.

"Did we forget anything?" Emily asked as they made their way to the check out.

Spencer began rattling off the items that they needed while Emily looked in the cart to see if they had everything.

"Nope, we have everything." Emily assured after Spencer was done.

The dinner making process didn't start until late afternoon, but Emily had started the tiramisu as soon as they arrived home so that she could cool it for enough time before everyone arrived.

By 5:30 Spencer and Emily were running around the house trying to get ready and putting the finishing touches on their place. The first people to arrive were Hotch and Jack at exactly 6pm.

"Hi Hotch, hi Jack." Emily greeted. "Come on in, Spencer should be right out he forgot something in the other room."

"Hi Prentiss." Hotch greeted back. "Jack what do you say?"

"Hi Emily." Jack greeted.

Spencer finally came out seconds after Emily had shut the door.

"Hi!" He waved to the first two guests.

"Hotch would you and Jack like anything to drink?"

"I'll have a Pepsi© and Jack will have a glass of milk."

Emily turned to look at Spencer and he immediately ran to the kitchen to get the drinks.

'Wow he really is whipped.' Hotch thought.

By 6:20 almost everyone had arrived at the dinner party. The only people left to arrive were Elle and Charles.

At 6:30 they heard a knock. When Spencer answered the door he found Elle, Charles, and their son standing at the door.

"Hey chico!" Elle greeted.

"Hi Elle, Hi Charles, and this must be Charles Jr."

"Wow, I see that the Reid effect has finally ran its course." She teased.

"Thank goodness for that! Come in, everyone's in the living room."

Spencer led the way to the living room where the unsuspecting team were about to be greeted by their former team member, her fiancé, and her son.

"Hey everyone, it looks like the last of the guests have arrived!" Emily exclaimed.

"Elle, how are you?" JJ greeted excitedly. "And who's this handsome devil?" She cooed to the baby boy in her arms.

"I'm great, and I should be asking you the same thing." Elle laughed at their similar positions.

"Well, this is Henry."

"It's nice to meet you Henry." Elle cooed. "This is Charles Jr."

"Elle, it's good to see you again." Hotch said with a slight smile.

"It's nice seeing you again too Hotch, is that Jack?"

Hotch nodded at his son who was hiding behind his fathers legs.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since you were as tiny as CJ." She said in awe of how much the little boy had grown. She remembered when he was first born and Haley had brought him in for all to see. She then thought of Haley, she had heard what had happened from the conversations she still had with Garcia. It crushed her to know that Hotch and Jack had to go through this. She had been tempted to send something to him when she had found out but she didn't know if it would have been appropriate since she hadn't spoken to the team in a long time. She kept the letter of condolence that she had written in a box. She could now give her condolences in person, the way it was supposed to be given.

"So Elle, is this the fiancé?" Morgan asked.

"Oh yeah, everyone this Charles Montgomery, my fiancé." She introduced. "Charles that's Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia, and I can't believe I'm saying this David Rossi!"

"It's nice to meet you Elle." Rossi smiled.

"We're big fans!" Elle exclaimed. "And I'm sorry I don't know your names." She nodded over to Kevin and Will.

"This is Will, my fiancé." JJ introduced finally openly saying that Will was her fiancé.

"I'm Kevin Lynch, Penelope's boyfriend."

"It's nice meeting you."

After the introductions were made everything went great.

"I'm so glad everything is good!" Emily whispered to Spencer.

"Me too!"

"So Elle, what have you been up to since you left?" Morgan asked.

"Well after I left I moved to New York City and I finally got some help. I realized that I couldn't keep pushing my fear back so I took the plunge. Then I realized I needed a job so a friend of mine hooked me up with the NYPD and I got a job as a consultant, that's where I met Charles."

"Charles, you work for the NYPD?" Morgan asked.

"I'm a homicide detective."

"Oh, so you know all that we do don't you?"

"Yeah, that's what made me ask Elle out in the first place. When I found out that she used to work with the BAU I practically asked her to marry me on the spot."

The team laughed. It was nice to see that their former friend was finally back to her old self. Hotch remembered worrying about Elle not too long ago; the shooting had changed her drastically, she no longer laughed and joked like she used to. But now he was happy to see that her trademark laugh was back.

Emily and Spencer snuck off to their room while the team chatted with Elle. They had barely gotten a word in due to all the excitement.

"Finally a little bit of peace!" Emily sighed. She enveloped herself in Spencers arms.

"Yes, finally." His chin rested on top of her head.

"I don't know what I was thinking throwing this dinner party…"

"Please, you love having everyone here."

"I know I do…that's our family out there." She laughed. "Morgan's the big brother, JJ and Garcia are the crazy sisters, Elle's the cousin and Hotch and Rossi are the parents."

Spencer chuckled. "How do we determine which one is mom and which one's dad?"

Emily laughed against his chest. "I love having our family over but I love being alone with you."

"Me too." He replied.

Meanwhile out in the living room the guests had finally noticed the absence of their hosts.

"Do you think they're…you know?" Kevin whispered to Garcia.

After a few minutes of pondering in their seats the guests decided to look for their missing hosts, ultimately hearing their voices behind a closed door.

"_That's our family out there."_ They heard Emily laugh. _"Morgan's the big brother, JJ and Garcia are the crazy sisters, Elle's the cousin and Hotch and Rossi are the parents."_

_"How do we determine which one is mom and which one's dad?"_

_ "I love having our family over but I love being alone with you."_

_"Me too."_ They heard Spencer reply.

"I call dibs on being the father." Rossi whispered to Hotch.

Morgan tried stifling a laugh at the image of Hotch as a mother.

"Guy's shush, they're talking again!" JJ whispered.

_"Pretty soon it won't be just us anymore…"_ They heard Spencers voice say.

"_Uh Huh, in 30 weeks our baby genius is going to be here, and he or she will be taking up most of our time!" _

Everyone excluding Elle and Charles looked shocked.

"I knew it!" JJ whispered in triumph. "That's why she hasn't been drinking when we go out, and she kept placing her hands on her stomach. And that major lie she told about Spence not being able to cook…"

"JJ shush, they'll hear us!" Garcia chastised.

"_Give me one more kiss; we need to get back out there before our guests start to wonder where we are." _They heard Emily say.

"Too late…" Morgan muttered.

"_I love you!" _

"_I love you too."_ Spencer replied.

"Awww." The girls cooed in unison.

"_Okay, let's get back out there!"_

Everyone scattered as fast as they could and tried to act as normal as possible.

"What should we do about their special news?" Kevin asked.

"Well, they obviously didn't want us knowing or else they would've told us already." JJ said.

"Everyone just act like you didn't hear anything." Garcia instructed.

"Didn't hear what?" Spencer asked as he and Emily walked into the living room.

"Nothing!" Kevin exclaimed.

Spencer and Emily looked at each other and back to their guests.

"You guys do remember we work as profilers right?" Emily asked.

They all stayed silent until finally someone broke.

"Alright, alright." Kevin wailed. "We noticed that you were gone and so we went looking for you and we noticed you were in your room and we heard…"

"Kevin!" Garcia chastised. "We may or may not have heard something about baby geniuses."

Spencer and Emily looked at each other and new that their ruse was over.

"Well I guess this is the right time to tell everyone…" Spencer muttered to Emily.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She agreed. "Everyone, I'm pregnant. Spencer and I found out a few weeks ago."

"I knew it, I knew something was up when you weren't drinking, and then when you got sick on the jet…" JJ exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you two, congratulations!"

"Thanks Jayje."

"So when's the due date?" Garcia asked.

"January 4th." Emily replied.

"Prentiss, Reid, we'll have to talk about this Monday morning."

"We know sir." Spencer agreed.

"But for now congratulations."

"Wow kid, I definitely did not know that you had it in you!" Morgan clapped Spencer on the back.

Everyone began congratulating the couple on their exciting news. They had gotten so caught up that they almost forgot about the food.

"Oh god, I hope our dinner didn't burn!" Emily exclaimed.

"I turned off the oven a little while ago so we should be safe."

"So dinner should be ready. Spencer…"

"I'll go check on it now." He finished for her. He stalked off to the kitchen and went to go check on the dinner.

"I can't wait to have another mommy on the team!" JJ exclaimed.

"Chill JJ, the baby isn't even here yet." Morgan laughed.

"So Elle how come we didn't see Charles Jr. at our party last week?" Emily asked changing the subject.

"His aunt Elaina was watching him. We've been staying with Charles' sister who lives in D.C."

"It's great having some family in the area, trying to find a decent priced hotel room here is harder than catching murderers." Charles quipped.

"You should try finding a hotel room in New Orleans during Mardi Gras…" Will added.

"Dinner is ready!" Spencer announced.

"You heard the doctor, dinner is served." Emily said.

They all gathered around the table. Thankfully Emily and Spencer had invested in a table that was easily extendable for when they had guests, or else they would have all been cramped while trying to eat.

"Dinner looks amazing!" Garcia squealed.

"Thank you." Emily and Spencer replied in unison. "Everyone go ahead and serve yourselves."

They passed dish after dish around each grabbing a little of everything for their plates.

"Daddy, I don't want any broccoli." Jack whined to his father.

"Jack, you have to eat your vegetables." He replied. "Besides these veggies look very good."

"I'm so glad that CJ's still in diapers and isn't complaining about vegetables yet." Elle commented.

"Same here, Henry's not complaining yet." JJ agreed.

Both women held their sons on their laps. The babies would constantly reach out for the silverware, plates, and food; while their mothers would constantly take their little hands and move them away. Emily couldn't help but think that in a few months she would be doing the same thing.

"So can I get any one a refill?" Spencer asked.

"Do you have any more scotch?" Rossi asked.

"Coming right up."

* * *

Everyone enjoyed the meal. The table had been cleared and everyone had retreated back to the living room for coffee and tiramisu.

"Prentiss, this is really good!" Morgan said savoring the dessert.

"Yeah, it tastes like authentic Italian tiramisu." Rossi agreed.

"Thanks, I guess living in Italy did have its perks."

"Tonight was wonderful. We don't get to have many nights like these." JJ said. "It was really great seeing you again Elle."

"It was great seeing you all again too." Elle replied. "Actually we have an announcement to make…"

The whole team looked up in anticipation over the news.

"Charles has been transferred; we're planning on moving down to D.C. sometime between this month and next month."

"Really, that's great!" Emily exclaimed. "How did all of this come about?"

"Well I've been looking to get transferred over to D.C. for quite a while now. I got the news a few weeks ago and when Elle got the invite to the party we thought it'd be the perfect time to start looking at houses."

"That's terrific! It'll be so great to have you back!" JJ exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's going to be really great being back here."

"Have you two found a place yet?" Morgan asked.

"We're looking at a few houses to rent until we're settled enough to buy one of our own, but nothing has really caught our attention."

"If you need it, I have a place open to rent. It's a three bedroom one and a half bath single family home." Morgan offered. "Plus I can get you cheaper rent."

"Morgan you really don't have to."

"No, it's cool. I'd love to help out an old friend." Morgan insisted. "Y'all can check it out tomorrow afternoon if you want."

"That sounds great. Thanks Morgan. We're not leaving until 6 so that should give us enough time to visit."

* * *

The dinner had gone great. Pretty soon Emily and Spencer were left alone to handle the cleanup.

"Don't…" Spencer said as Emily reached to start the dishes. "I can do it, you can go rest."

"Babe, placing dishes in a dishwasher isn't going to tire me out."

"Fine, but I'm helping you out."

"You're such a good husband." She smiled. "Tonight was great!"

"It really was. I can't believe that Elle is moving back."

"Yeah, I really like her, and now it means I'll have some inside dirt on you."

"Very funny." He laughed. "Are you mad that they all know about the baby?"

"Well it would have been nice to tell them on our own time but it was bound to come out anyways. You heard JJ; she noticed all these things that I was doing."

"I'm glad that they know."

"I know you do."

After they were finished cleaning up they sat on the couch and rested from their long day.

"Today was great; we should do it more often." Emily sighed.

"Just as long as no cases come up…"

"True, but I love our jobs. I don't know where I'd be without it; I would have never met you if it wasn't for this job." She exclaimed. "That's crazy to think about. What do you think you'd be doing if I hadn't transferred to the BAU?"

"I'd probably be alone in an apartment reading."

"I'm glad I transferred to the BAU."

"I'm glad you transferred too."

She gave him small kiss on the lips. She was so glad to have found a man like him. He was smart, kind, honest, and quirky.

"Let's get to bed, I'm tired." She said.

"I agree this day has made me exhausted."

They walked over to their bedroom and got ready for bed and practically passed out in each other's arms.

Whew! That was a long one! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and liked how I worked everything out. Please review and enjoy your Friday!


	18. Chapter 17

New chapter say what? So the last chapter it was announced that Elle was moving back to D.C. with her family. Now Elle obviously will not be joining the team again, but I really liked pre Fisher King Elle, she was funny and brought some light to the show. So I thought bringing her back would be pretty sick! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 17:

That Monday Emily and Spencer walked into the office and received stares and whispers.

"What the hell is going on?" Emily whispered to Spencer.

"I don't know, but we should go, we still have that meeting with Hotch."

"Yeah, let's go." She replied trying to disregard the stares.

When they walked into the bullpen they saw a frantic Garcia pacing by their desks.

"PG where's the fire?" Emily teased.

"Oh thank god you're both here!"

"Garcia what's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"It's Strauss, she knows!"

"She knows?" They replied in unison.

"Yeah, she found out you two are married!"

"How, how could she find out?"

"I don't know apparently someone let it slip that you two were together and I guess she decided to investigate…"

"Who could've told her?" Emily pondered before coming to the realization. "Rawson, he's the only one other than the team who knows!"

"But we told him not to say anything?"

"Oh honey, I love how you want to think that the people you work with won't betray you, but he's the only one outside of the team who knows." Emily said.

"Spence, Emily, you guys are here good. Hotch wants to talk to you guys." JJ said when she saw the team.

"Let's go." Emily nodded towards their superiors' office. They walked up the short flight of stairs and entered his office.

"Reid, Prentiss please close the door and have a seat." Hotch ordered. "Since I have learned of the news that you, Prentiss are pregnant that means you'll have to be taken off the field immediately and when we're on cases you'll be staying behind at the precinct with Reid to help out there. You'll be allowed to come with us on cases as long as your doctor still allows it. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

"Now, I assume that you've heard that Strauss has heard about your marriage."

They nodded.

"I've spoken to her and I've done my best to keep our team together, but unfortunately I don't have all the power here." He began. "Rossi and I have pulled every possible string out there so that we can keep you both here on this team. We've come up with the conclusion that once a month a third party observer will follow you two around at the office and see if your relationship has any interference. Also Strauss will have to meet with the whole team one by one and see if there have been any noticeable changes since your relationship has started out."

"That seems fair enough…" Emily sighed. "Thanks Hotch."

"Yeah, thanks." Spencer agreed.

"Not a problem, I'll do anything to keep this team together. Now you two should go, Strauss wants to meet with both of you."

They nodded and hurried out of the office and went to Strauss' office. Their meeting wasn't as diplomatic as the meeting with Hotch was. Strauss accused and tried to scare the couple into breaking up or leaving the team, but neither would budge. At the end of the meeting she informed them the same way that Hotch had. They were to expect a third party observer at random to observe their week to see if any changes had taken place.

They walked out of the office with a sigh of relief. They were glad to be staying on the team even if it meant jumping through Strauss' hoops.

* * *

Two weeks later the observer had finally come to observe the couple. It didn't help that they had a case that was hard on the whole team. Kids aged five to eight were being kidnapped from D.C. parks. The unsub was keeping the children alive for three days before killing and dumping the bodies. Three families now had to live with the fact that their children had been killed. The case was particularly hard on JJ, Hotch, Emily, and Spencer. Being a parent had made their minds go through every scenario, while the future parents tried hard not to imagine what those poor kids had to go through.

It was strange having the observer around while they tried to work. Although he was supposed to be non-intrusive they still felt him everywhere.

"Reid, are almost finished with the geographical profile?" Emily asked.

"Almost, there are just two more locations I have to add in. Did the Kowalski family come in yet?"

"Not yet, they should be here in 15-20 minutes though."

He gave a slight nod before going back to his map. Emily noticed the observer write down their interactions on his legal pad before looking up to see if there were any more interactions.

The Kowalski family finally came in 18 minutes later.

"Reid, do you want to come and interview them with me?"

"Yes, I finished my map, plus I have a few questions to ask."

They made their way to the interview room and noticed that the observer was following them.

Emily immediately turned to him and said "We usually like to interview the families in private, they're already feeling helpless and they're grieving their loss. Having someone who's not involved in the investigation might make them uncomfortable."

"Oh, but I was told that I had to observe you through everything…"

"I'm sure you can watch from afar, but we don't want the victims' family to feel as though they're part of a circus act…."

"I understand, I'll keep watch from outside."

They nodded in gratitude and made their way to the family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski, I'm SSA Prentiss and This Dr. Reid, we're with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Units, we'd like to ask you a few questions about the night your son disappeared."

The Kowalski's sat in silence but nodded that they were ready for the questions.

"Can you recall anything about that day?"

"I took Daniel to the park at three in the afternoon. He had been begging me to go to the park all week…" Mrs. Kowalski sighed. "I let him run to the swings and I bent over to grab something out of my bag, and when I looked up he was gone!" She cried.

"How long were you at the park for?" Spencer asked.

"No more than twenty minutes." She sobbed. "I can't believe this is happened to my little boy!"

"We understand that this is difficult to talk about, but we need to ask these questions." Emily consoled.

"Do you have any kids Agent Prentiss?" Mrs. Kowalski asked.

Emily looked up at Spencer. "Not yet…" She replied.

"Then how could you understand? You don't have children; you couldn't possibly be able to understand what we're going through!" She yelled.

"Mrs. Kowalski…"

"This interview is over!" Mr. Kowalski boomed. "How could you try and sympathize when you don't know the half of what we're going through."

"Mr. Kowalski please, Agent Prentiss was only trying to help." Spencer tried to reason.

Emily stood up and was about to settle them down but then Mr. Kowalski shoved her into the wall and tried to leave.

"Emily!" Spencer worried.

"Spencer I'm fine just get them back, we have to finish the interview." She assured. "I'm fine, we're fine."

Spencer nodded and went after the couple.

"Mr. Kowalski, Mrs. Kowalski please stop!" He ordered. The Kowalski's turned around and stared at the lanky FBI agent.

"And what continue having that bitch try and sympathize to a situation she has no clue about."

"Mr. Kowalski, Agent Prentiss was only trying to help. She understands all that you are feeling, we both do; now please let's go back into the room and continue the interview." He said calmly, trying to disregard the fact that Mr. Kowalski had called his wife a bitch. "This interview may be able to help us find our unsub before he's able to find another victim."

"Listen to him Roger, he's right. We can't let this happen to another family."

Mr. Kowalski nodded and followed Spencer back to the room where Emily was sitting.

"Agent Prentiss, I apologize for what my husband did. He had no right to push you whatsoever!" Mrs. Kowalski apologized.

"I understand. I've interviewed plenty of families, these reactions are completely normal." Emily replied. "Let's get back to the interview, did you run into anyone you know at the park?"

"No, why?"

"We think that the unsub might be someone you've met before." Spencer replied. "He's able to take these children without any struggle and in a short amount of time, which leads us to think that he may know the victims that he chooses."

"I'm sorry; I didn't run into anyone I knew." Mrs. Kowalski answered.

"Do you think you look at these pictures and see if any of these boys or their families look familiar?" Spencer asked pulling out the pictures of the victims and their families.

Mrs. Kowalski nodded and looked at the pictures. She shook her head and said "I'm sorry, no."

"It's alright. We're using every resource possible to find this man." Emily assured.

The observer watched from afar and noticed that neither agent ever broke from their jobs and became unfocused; even when Mr. Kowalski called Agent Prentiss a bitch, Dr. Reid remained professional.

By the end of the night the team had gotten closer to finding the unsub. They knew what area he lived and what type of vehicle he drove. They also knew that he worked around children which gave him the ability to befriend the children. They had Garcia running through lists of every possible connection until they could find anything.

No one had gotten any sleep due to the case. Hotch had advised Emily to go home but she refused, wanting to help find this unsub instead. Finally by 1am Garcia had called them with some very important information. She had found that all three of the boys had gone to a free skate over at the local ice rink. There was one employee who worked at the arcade at the skate center who fit as their unsub, Carl Erickson. Carl Erickson was a thirty year old, recently divorced man who began working at the skate center three months prior to the first kidnapping. He had one son who he had lost custody of in the divorce. They now had the perfect lead for this case and they could finally solve it.

* * *

The next day they had arrested Carl Erickson and charged him with three counts of kidnapping, and murder. The three families finally had peace in knowing that he could no longer hurt anymore families, but the pain was still prominent in their hearts and minds.

Emily and Spencer had stayed behind to clean up the room at the precinct and spoke of the relief that came in solving this case. As they were cleaning they heard a knock.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Mrs. Kowalski said.

"No, we were just cleaning up." Emily replied.

"I just came by to say thank you." She began. "Thank you for finding him and keeping other families safe."

"That's our job Mrs. Kowalski." Emily answered.

"Well, thank you for doing it. I have to get home, I just wanted to stop by and say thank you once again."

Emily smiled at the woman and let her leave. It gave her some peace in knowing that they had put another murderer away.

"That was some case…" Spencer said when they arrived home.

"Yeah, but I'm glad we got him." She replied.

"Me too, are you okay?" He asked. "I never got to ask if you were okay with what happened yesterday."

"I'm fine; it was just a little shove. Besides baby genius and I are tougher than that."

He gave a grin. "I'm glad you're both okay."

* * *

The next day was their observers last day. The whole team was more than relieved; they were tired of his prodding about Emily and Spencer's relationship and its effect on the team.

"Prentiss, Reid, Strauss wants to see you in her office." Hotch said when they walked in.

They gave each other a look of despair and made their way to her office.

"SSA Prentiss, Dr. Reid, please sit down." She said when they entered. "I'm sure you know Dr. Rodriguez." She nodded towards their observer.

They nodded and gave a quick hello.

"I've looked over the observations of Dr. Rodriguez and it seems that so far your relationship has not caused any harm to your team. This means that you will not be forced to leave the team." Strauss explained. "Another observer should come within the next month to observe the both of you plus the team. You may go back to work."

They nodded in gratitude and left the office. They weren't surprised that she hadn't found anything strange with the team; from the start of their relationship they always made sure to keep professional while on the job.

"So….?" Garcia asked when they walked back into the bullpen.

"The observer saw that we remained professional on the job. Strauss has nothing." Emily replied.

"That's great!" Garcia squealed as she gave Spencer and Emily hugs.

After the fanfare was over everyone got back to working on the paperwork which resulted from their last case.

This chapter had a lot more case action than I'm used to….I usually don't put any case details but I guess this chapter was the exception. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	19. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! Wow, it's definitely been a long while! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, after school ended 2 weeks ago I felt that I needed a few days to relax and recuperate from my school life….and then those few days turned to two weeks. I'm back now and ready to attack this story! This chapter takes place four weeks after the last one. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 18:

"So have you and Spence spoken about any baby names?" JJ asked.

JJ, Emily, Penelope, and Elle had decided to go out for lunch together on one of their very rare days off.

"Yeah, you guys can't keep calling him or her baby genius…" Penelope added.

"We can't decide on a name at all." Emily replied. She was now sixteen weeks and 3 days along. "We've been looking through baby book after baby book, and I'm sure Spencer has read over 30 in the past few days, but none seem to really grab our attention."

"I know how you feel, when I was pregnant with C.J. Charles and I couldn't decide on a name at all. Don't worry though; I'm sure when you'll find the right one." Elle assured.

"I hope so!" Emily sighed.

"So when are you guys going to find out the gender?" JJ asked.

"We don't find out for a few more weeks."

"Have you and Reid discussed the gender?" Penelope asked.

"Oh yeah, my mother decided to do the needle and string test and the results pointed to a girl, but my ever so logical husband stated that the probability of the test being correct was very low."

"I did the string and needle test when I was pregnant with Henry." JJ replied.

"I did the same when I was pregnant with C.J." Elle added.

"Did you get the correct results?"

Both the mothers nodded.

Penelope squealed with delight. "Oh, I can't wait! Your little girl is going to be adorable! I'll buy her the cutest little outfits and toys!"

"Chill PG, she isn't even born yet." Emily laughed. "Plus, we don't know if the baby is a he or a she."

"Don't ruin my fun! That baby is going to love her Aunt Penelope!"

"I don't doubt that."

They heard a cell phone ring and saw that it was JJ's phone.

"And there goes our fun…" Penelope sighed.

"I definitely don't miss that about the BAU." Elle replied.

"This is Agent Jareau." JJ Answered. "Yes Sir, Garcia and Prentiss are with me right now, we'll be there as soon as possible. Alright, bye." She said then hung up. "Sorry ladies, looks like we have another case."

"Where to this time?" Emily asked.

"New Mexico."

"You guys go; I'll take care of the check." Elle assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I remember having this job, I know how important it was to get briefed and go." She replied. "You all go and we'll have lunch together when you're back."

"Thanks Elle." JJ thanked.

* * *

They arrived at the bureau to find Hotch and Rossi speaking with young beautiful blonde woman. They introduced her as Ashley Seaver and said that she had a special insight on their next case. She was the daughter of the Redmond Ripper, Charles Beauchamp.

After a quick briefing they gathered onto the jet and made their way to New Mexico.

On the jet Ashley Seaver could tell that the BAU team was very close, she paid attention to all their interactions and saw the amount of trust that they had in each other. She couldn't help but notice Dr. Spencer Reid; he was the youngest on the team, but she immediately knew that his age was no matter in his field of expertise. The man was a genius, a good-looking genius as a matter of fact.

When they arrived in New Mexico they went directly to the gated community so that they could get to work.

"So what do you think of this new girl?" Emily asked Spencer when they found themselves alone.

Spencer shrugged in response. "I don't know, she seems like she would have some-what of a good expertise in this area."

"It doesn't hurt that she's easy on the eyes either, huh?" She teased.

"What?"

"Oh don't act clueless; I saw her checking you out on the jet."

"She wasn't checking me out."

"Don't doubt yourself Dr. Reid, you're a very good-looking guy, plus you're a genius, and brave, and not to mention the sweetest man ever." She listed off. "Also, you're the best husband and father-to-be."

Spencer blushed. No matter how long they were together for Emily always had the ability to make him blush. He doubted that, that would ever change.

"Thank you." He replied.

"But don't you forget that you're my husband; you belong to me!" She teased.

"I could never forget that." He assured.

"Spencer don't worry, I was kidding. I know that you would never leave me for some young and pretty cadet."

He smiled at her response. Of course she was teasing him; he knew that Emily didn't doubt his loyalty to her.

"Let's get back; we've got a serial killer to catch." She said giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, we should go back. I love you Emily."

"I know, I love you too Spencer."

* * *

This case was crazy. It was hard to trust anyone in this community. Gated communities generally had a stigma of being secretive; adding a serial killer to the mix did not change any opinions.

While most of the team had gone out to interview family members and neighbors, Spencer stayed behind like usually did. This time he wasn't alone, normally he would have Emily, but the team needed her to help in the investigation. Instead Seaver was there with him. She had ambushed him and began asking questions about her father. He knew that having a serial killer for a father could never be easy; he had seen countless children torn up when they realized the fact that their fathers were bad men. It was one of the many horrors of his job. He tried to avoid the question and immediately got back to work. Thankfully Garcia had called at the right moment to distract her.

"Hello?" He greeted. He watched as Seaver exited the room.

"Hello, my favorite genius." Garcia greeted. "How are my babies doing?"

"Everything's good Garcia. Did you find anything on the laptop?"

"Nothing suspicious or unlawful, she was writing a story though. It was pretty good from what I read." She replied. "How's the new girl Seaver?"

"She's fine." He replied.

"Spencer Reid, do you have a crush on Seaver?"

"What? No, Emily is my wife and the only one I love!" He replied.

"Awww, relax my sweet; I was just testing you, Emily is one of my best friends, and if you were being dishonest with her you know I'd have to make you pay." She replied. "No worries though, you passed the test with flying colors!"

"Thanks Garcia and I'll tell the rest of the team about your findings." He hung up the phone and got back to work.

By late night everyone was still awake and working. Spencer and Emily worked side by side as they usually did while the rest of the team worked on other parts of the case.

Emily could feel her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier with time. She knew that she needed rest but she also knew that she needed to help solve this case.

Spencer noticed his wife's eyes becoming droopy with fatigue and instantly became concerned.

"You need to get some sleep." He murmured.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"No you're not; we've got this covered, go get some rest."

"Spencer, JJ isn't around to help us this time, I need to be here."

"We've got Seaver, plus JJ and Garcia are a phone call away if needed." He assured. "You need to rest, especially for the baby."

"Okay, I'll have Morgan drive me to the hotel." She replied.

"Alright, I'll go tell him." He said as he strode over to Morgan.

"Hey, what do you need kid?" He asked when he saw Spencer standing in front of him.

"I was wondering if you could drive Emily to the hotel, she's really tired and the doctor said that she should get more sleep now that she's pregnant."

"No problem kid." He said giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your lady."

"Thanks man."

Spencer walked back towards Emily and told her that Morgan was all set to drive her.

"Hey, can I speak with you in private?" She murmured.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" He replied.

She pulled him outside and kissed him softly.

"I just had to make sure to get my goodnight kiss from you." She smiled.

"Well, I don't want to deprive you from that…" He said as he kissed her back.

"You two lovebirds finished?" Morgan said interrupting their kisses. He had a goofy grin on his face as if he was ready to tease the two.

"Yes, we are." Spencer replied. "Make sure to sleep okay?"

"I got it doctor; I'll see you, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Morgan and Emily entered the government issued car and made their way to the hotel. Morgan still had the goofy grin on his face.

"Are you going to say something or not?" She asked.

"Who knew that pretty boy had some lovin' in him…" He laughed.

"Well he obviously does or else I wouldn't be pregnant." She replied.

"You've got a point. I'm glad that he has you Prentiss, a few years ago I was worried that he would end up alone and miserable but you've really brought some light to him."

"Thanks Morgan." She smiled.

"So have you decided any names for the little rascal?"

"Not yet, we're still deciding." She replied. "How about you? Are you deciding to settle down yet?"

He gave a laugh. "Not yet, although my mama keeps asking me for grandbabies."

They arrived at the hotel within 20 minutes. Emily went straight up to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Spencer and the rest of the team worked well into early morning. They arrived at the hotel at 3am and got some sleep before it was time to get back to work.

* * *

It was two nights later and the case had finally been solved. Seaver had accidentally stumbled upon the unsub while returning the laptop of his deceased wife. Luckily Hotch had arrived in time to save her from being his next victim.

The flight home for Seaver was somewhat similar to the ride to New Mexico. She sat and observed the BAU team. She saw how they decompressed after a case. Morgan would listen to music, Hotch and Rossi would read or play cards, while Prentiss would sleep on the long bench seat using Reid's shoulder as a head rest. She noticed that Reid discreetly held her hand and she saw their matching gold wedding bands.

Seaver could see herself as part of this team. She wanted the job of putting serial killers and psychopaths in prison. After Hotch reprimanded her for actions she doubted she'd ever be allowed near the team ever again. She gave a silent wish and hoped that somehow she would be able to join the BAU.

Emily and Spencer arrived home and immediately went plopped down onto their couch.

"You know, I've been asked a lot about what we're going to name baby genius…" She began.

"Really, from who?"

"JJ, Penelope, Elle, Morgan." She listed off.

"I'm surprised no one else on the team asked…"

"Well they're right, we need to pick names. We can't keep calling him or her baby genius for the rest of his or her life."

"We have time though; you're only 16 weeks and 6 days."

"Yeah, tomorrow I'll be 17 weeks, this pregnancy has gone by fast."

"I know but next week you'll be 18 weeks and we have our gender ultrasound then, we'll finally know the gender and then we can name him or her."

"I'm not giving up; we need to name our child."

"We'll look through the name book tomorrow and we'll find some names alright?"

"Thank you for appeasing me." She gave him a kiss.

"Just as long as you're happy."

"I'm always happy with you."

Awww a sappy ending once again. I know I said I wouldn't put any more episodes from season 6 in this story but I thought adding this episode to it would be great. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and enjoy your Monday!


	20. Chapter 19

Wow, it has been quite a while since I've had an update. I'm so sorry for keep you guys waiting but I unfortunately had a bad bought of writers block; every time I would sit down to write my mind would be empty and it sucked! But now I have a chapter for you and all is well again! Enjoy chapter 19!

Chapter 19:

Spencer and Emily had just left the doctor's office with the knowledge of their baby's gender. They were now on their way to the BAU for today's work day.

"How do you think the team will react?" Spencer asked.

"I have a few ideas." She smirked. "So now we can discuss names right?"

"I thought you were set on the names?"

"Well, I've changed my mind."

"Whatever you say." He appeased her.

"Good answer." She smiled. "I'm glad you know to quit while you can while arguing with me."

"I've learned the hard way."

As soon as they arrived to the BAU Emily was pulled aside by JJ and Garcia for information.

"I've got Elle on speaker in my cave of knowledge." Garcia exclaimed. "Tell us if we're getting a niece or a nephew?"

"Spencer and I want to tell the team together."

"It's big news isn't it?" Garcia exclaimed. "You're having twins aren't you?"

"No, it's not twins! We just want our family to know at the same time."

"I'll gather the team then!" JJ exclaimed.

"That's abuse of power you know that right?"

JJ smiled and shrugged as she left to gather the team.

"Alright, now that we have the team all together and Elle on speaker will you tell us now?" Garcia asked.

The team looked very eager to know whether or not they were getting a boy or girl added on to their family.

"Would you like to do the revealing?" Spencer asked Emily.

"Why not." She shrugged. "Spencer and I are having a girl."

"Thank goodness!" Garcia exclaimed. "There's a lot of pink stuff that would have had to be returned if she turned out to be a boy."

"I'm so happy for you!" JJ exclaimed as she hugged the couple.

"Thanks JJ." They replied in unison.

"Man, we're going to have to do a lot of protecting when it comes to that little girl!" Morgan said.

"I hear ya." Rossi agreed.

"Don't worry, Spencer claims that she won't be allowed to date until she's 30."

"He's right. No one is going near that girl for as long as possible." Morgan informed.

"Why is it that men all of a sudden become very protective when they find out a baby's a girl?" JJ asked.

"It's an alpha male thing; they think it's their job to protect her." Elle replied through speaker. "I've gotta go, C.J. is being a little fussy. Congrats you guys!"

"Thanks Elle." Spencer and Emily replied.

"So do you two have any names planned out yet?" JJ asked.

"We did, but Emily changed her mind after our ultrasound."

"Hey, it's not my fault. After seeing her on screen she made me rethink our choice."

Their work day went by slowly without any new cases, but they knew that they would have one soon. When they arrived home Emily headed straight for the baby names book and began her search again.

"What do you think of the name Ruby?" She asked her husband.

"It's pretty. Ruby Diana Reid."

She wrote down the name in her list and continued. "I really like the name Olivia too."

"Yeah, that one is good too. How about Avia?"

"I love that one; I'm going to write both down." She jotted them both. "Okay, so now we have five names Ruby, Olivia, Avia, Chloe, and Annabel. Which one is your favorite?"

"I love all of them, but I my favorites are Annabel and Avia."

"Yeah, my favorites are Annabel, Avia, and Ruby." She replied. "Well, at least we have it narrowed down."

"Yeah, baby genius will soon have a name."

* * *

By the next day they when they had arrived at work they had a case. They were off to Missouri to catch a serial rapist turned killer.

"So do you have any names yet?" JJ asked after they finished going over the case. The rest of the team listened in intently wanting to know as well.

"Actually we have." Spencer began.

"But, we're not going to tell you." She finished.

"Oh come one!" Morgan exclaimed.

"We will however tell you three names we've picked out." Emily continued. "We've chosen one name from the three. Spencer, would you like to reveal the names?"

"The names we've chosen out are Annabel, Avia, and Ruby."

"You can find out the name when I give birth."

"You guys love to torture us." Garcia said through the computer screen. "But my bet is on Annabel, since we know you both love the poem Annabel Leigh."

"Is it?" Morgan asked.

The couple shrugged at the question.

"I'll bet on that one too Baby Girl."

"Well my guess is on Ruby." JJ added.

"I'll put my money on Avia." Rossi added as well. "Hotch, how about you?"

"I'll go with Annabel."

"You guys are seriously placing bets on the name?" Emily laughed.

"We might as well since you two are being so secretive." JJ replied.

When they arrived in Missouri as per usual Emily and Spencer stayed at the precinct while the rest of the team went their separate ways.

"So how far along are you?" The lead detective asked Emily.

"18 weeks and 4 days." They replied in unison.

"Oh I didn't know you were together." Detective Matthews said in shock.

"We've married for 10 months and 2 weeks." Spencer informed.

"Wow, well congratulations. I've always thought that people in our careers had a hard time holding relationships."

"Believe me, I did too. This happened unexpectedly."

The case kept them in Missouri for one week. The Unsub had kept two separate areas where he could keep his victims which made it difficult for the team to pinpoint, but in the end they caught him and he was now behind bars.

"So am I right?" JJ asked on the flight back. "Is my niece named Ruby?"

"Jayje, you'll find out like the rest will."

"You guys are so unfair." She sighed. "She's a horrible influence on you Spence."

"Me! He's the one who suggested we keep it a secret."

"Well I wonder who he learned it from." JJ teased.

Emily rolled her eyes and continued her card game with her husband until they landed in Quantico.

Here's Chapter 19! Again, I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I feel awful knowing that I've kept all of you waiting but I wanted to have a good enough chapter. For the names The only reason I'm doing what I'm doing is because I'm having trouble deciding which name to choose from, so if you'd like to vote on the name that would be much appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed your holidays, I know I did. Hope you all have a terrific New Years as well!


	21. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me a crap load of time to update, I feel soooo bad because you guys are so loyal and I've been leaving you behind. I'll try my best to update more often, but my life has gotten a little tougher lately so unfortunately I can't be sure of when I'll actually update. This takes place a week and a half after the last chapter.

Chapter 20:

After their last case the FBI was kind enough to let the BAU have a small break between cases. Emily had convinced Spencer to go shopping for the nursery on their afternoon off despite his pouting and excuses.

"Spencer, you might as well stop pouting about going shopping. I'm 20 weeks along and we need to set up the nursery."

"We have time though; a majority of first babies are born at least one week after their due date."

"I'm not waiting until I'm in my third trimester and swollen as all hell to start the nursery."

He sighed and admitted his defeat. If he had learned anything from what JJ and Hotch told him, it was to never argue with a hormonal pregnant woman.

They walked into the store and made a bee line for the cribs and dressers.

"I think we should get a deep chestnut wood crib and dresser, it would look really nice with the color scheme." Emily suggested. Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi had volunteered and helped finish painting the room the week before so they now had a beautifully painted pink and green room for their daughter.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. How much are we planning on getting?"

"Well there's the crib, the dresser, I was thinking about getting a change table but JJ said they were pointless and that a dresser would do just fine. There's also the swing, the bouncer, and the car seat and stroller set."

"We need all of that?" He exclaimed.

"Haven't you been reading the baby books?"

"Yes, in fact I read them twice. They never mentioned getting all of those."

"Hmm perhaps I was thinking about the parenting magazine I was reading in the doctors office…any way we do need all of those, I asked JJ and she helped me sort through all of the things we need and don't need."

"Remind me to thank her later."

"You should, she's giving us Henrys swing and bouncer." She replied. "And thank Elle too; she has a bunch of gender neutral newborn clothing she's giving us."

"Oh, well I'll make sure to thank them both."

"Hi, how can I help you today?" A sales associate came up and greeted them.

"We're just looking for now, but we'll call when we've made our decision."

"Alrighty, my name's Heidi if you need me."

"Alright, thanks." As Heidi walked away Emily turned to Spencer. "So do you see any you like?"

"That one is nice." He pointed to a cherry wood crib.

"Oh, that's beautiful. I also like this one." She pointed to a chestnut crib. "Which one do you think would look better with our nursery?"

"I like them both, which one do you like?" In reality he really couldn't tell much difference between the two other than the chestnut crib having a rivet design in the woodwork and it had a slight curvature in the design.

She pondered and looked from one crib to the other. "I like the chestnut crib, it would look really nice, plus I found a dresser that would look really nice at the shop by your old apartment."

* * *

"So how's Spence taking the shopping trip?" JJ asked over the phone.

"He's being a little pouty, but he'll have to deal with it. Besides, this was the only way to get him out of the house long enough for you and the team to set up for the party."

Spencer had received his fourth PhD two weeks ago and Emily had wanted to give him a surprise party in his honor.

"Well, we're almost finished here, you should be able to go back home in half an hour."

"Sounds great; listen, I gotta go I may or may not have wandered away from Spencer so that I could make this call. Poor guy's probably being attacked by the cute and young sales associates."

"Please, we all know Spence only has eyes for you."

"I know. Bye JJ."

"Why were you talking to JJ?" Spencer had popped up behind her.

"Geeze are you trying to meet your daughter early?" She gasped.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." He worriedly wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied with a kiss. "I just called JJ for some more information. Are we planning on bed sharing?"

"Well, bed sharing has been known to increase the bond between mother and baby, it also has been known to be easier on the mother if she's breastfeeding thus giving her more sleep, but there are risks of smothering the baby with the blankets or if one of the parents tosses and turns in the night."

"And your answer is?"

"I don't know, why does JJ want to know?"

"She has the bassinet she used for Henry sitting around and she figured that it'd be one less thing for us to buy."

"Oh, well I'll have to do some more research before I can decide which is better."

"Okay. Let's pay for the crib and clothes and we then we can go home."

"Thank goodness!"

"Oh you are going to have it so much harder once she's older. If she's going to be hanging around her Aunt Penelope she'll probably develop a love of shopping." Emily laughed.

"You're right, Garcia is going to want to have her all the time; have you seen her with Henry and C.J.? We're going to have our hands full!"

"Always complaining." She sighed giving him a smirk.

"But you still love me."

"Yeah, I do. Now, let's go pay."

They paid for the crib and clothes and made their way back home. As garage door slowly lifted Emily couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement run through her entire body; she was so proud of her husband and she wanted to let him know that even though he felt unappreciated at times his entire family was proud of him and appreciated him.

"You okay carrying that?"

"Yeah, it's not too bad." He replied clutching onto the crib box.

"Are you sure, I can help you know?"

"No, I'm fine. You don't need to be carrying anything; I don't want any additional pressure on you or our daughter."

"If you say so. Let's go, I need a nap." She put her key into the slot and turned to find their dark living room.

She flicked the light switch on and saw it; two large sign banners. One, which read _'Congratulations on your 4__th__ PhD!'_ and had pictures of graduation caps and diplomas and the other read 'Let's _Go Bananas Emily and Spencer are Having a Baby Girl'_

"SURPRISE!" The team plus other guests cheered.

"Holy crap!" Emily and Spencer exclaimed in unison.

JJ, Elle, and Garcia all strode towards the couple.

"So how did we do?" They asked the two.

Spencer looked at Emily. "Do you like your baby shower?"

"That depends…" She replied. "Do you like your graduation party?"

"This just proves you two are meant to be." Garcia exclaimed. "First Spencer came to us 3 weeks ago begging us to help him plan your surprise baby shower."

"I didn't beg." He defended.

"You did, and then two weeks ago Emily comes to us and begs us to plan a surprise graduation party for Reid's 4th PhD."

"I didn't beg either." Emily mimicked her husband. She looked at him and smiled. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"I can't believe you did this for me." He parroted back.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled. "Wait, is that why you kept trying to convince me to switch the party to a different day?" She asked JJ.

"Yeah, but you're stubborn as hell so we had to bust our asses trying to have a combination party."

"Thank you so much you guys." She gave each of the women a hug.

"Yeah, thank you."

"Alright, enough thanking, it's time to play some games!"

* * *

After all of their friends and guests left Emily and Spencer sat and organized through their gifts. They had received many things for the baby and the nursery and they were now nearly set with everything they needed.

"I can't believe we both planned parties for each other on the exact same day." Emily sighed.

"Great minds think alike." He grinned.

She laughed. "Yes they do. How about we leave the rest of the clean up to tomorrow, I'm exhausted."

"You get on to bed, I can finish up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, there isn't much to do accept throwing out wrapping paper and putting a few dishes in the dishwasher. I can handle that much, go to bed, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright." She gave him a kiss and left him in the living room.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The 2 parties' thing just came to me randomly and I thought it sounded cute so I just wrote it in. Oh, and if any of you are wondering, Spencer and Emily live in a townhouse. I figured that would have enough room for them plus a baby. Hopefully I can get another chapter up soon so please stay tuned!


	22. Chapter 21

Hey guys, sorry for the no update thing. And as much as I hate making excuses, I must. I was really busy with school and work and now that I've finally finished school for the year, I can go back to my writing. My top priority stories at the moment are this one and my Castle story. I plan on finishing both of them up before the summer ends. Here goes nothing…

Chapter 21:

"It's like there's an alien living inside of me!" Emily exclaimed in Garcia's lair, glancing down at her 25 week twitching belly.

"How's daddy taking it?" JJ asked. "I remember Spence being quite freaked out when he felt Henry kicking."

"He loves it. Every time I say something about baby genius kicking or moving his hands immediately goes to feel her."

"That's so sweet! Dr. Daddy already loves his little girl. Reid's going to be such a great daddy!" Garcia squealed.

"I'm certain of it too, and by the way, I'm stealing that nickname."

"Go for it. So, anything new with baby genius?"

"Other than the constant movement and constant trips to the bathroom, I've been getting awful heartburn."

"That means she'll have a lot of hair!" JJ informed.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Spencer and I were both born with full heads of hair. Oh, and something else happened, baby genius was rolling and her hand got caught in my belly button. Now I can say that I've held my daughters hand while she was still in the womb."

"That's so cute!" JJ exclaimed. "You're making me miss pregnancy!"

"Are you and Will planning for another one?" Garcia asked.

"Not for a little while, we want to wait until Henry's a little older. But I wouldn't be upset if it happened again."

Meanwhile Spencer sat in the bullpen reading another parenting book.

"Having fun?" Hotch asked making the young agent jump in surprise.

"Hotch, I didn't see you there."

"How many parenting books have you read?"

"Twenty. I want to learn as much as possible before she arrives."

"I remember that feeling."

"What if I'm not a good father to her?"

"I doubt that'll happen."

Spencer looked down as the doubts filled his mind to the brim.

"What's scarring you about fatherhood?"

"Everything; what if I fail her and Emily? What if something goes wrong and I can't protect her? What if I still have the Reid-effect?"

"First, I'm certain you won't fail them, you're a strong person Reid and you care about everyone and always do what is right. Second, this team is a family and if anything were to happen to you or Prentiss we'd be there to protect your daughter. Lastly, the Reid-effect has long run its course. Jack, Henry, and CJ love you and there's no doubt your daughter will adore you." Hotch replied. "Every first time father feels this way; if you ever need to talk to someone about fatherhood, come to me, I've been there and I'm more than willing to help."

"Thanks Hotch."

He gave a short nod in reply. "Oh, and Reid, I'd talk to Prentiss about this. She needs to know how you're feeling." He added before walking back to his office.

Spencer stood up and walked towards Garcia's lair and found Emily, JJ, and Garcia chatting and laughing.

"Hey Spence, we were just talking about you."

"Hi, I just wanted to know if I could take Emily out to lunch."

"Honey, she's your wife, you don't need to ask permission." Garcia laughed.

Emily smiled at him and stood to follow him.

"I'll see you ladies later."

"Bye Em!" They replied in unison.

"So where are we going?"

"I thought we could grab lunch outside of the office."

"Sounds good."

They drove to Chili's and sat in a booth. Emily was smart and knew her husband very well, that's why she knew something was wrong.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked after they ordered.

"I've been having doubts…"

"About?"

"Being a father. I'm excited, and I love our daughter, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I don't want to disappoint you or our daughter."

"That'll never happen. You're an amazing husband and person in general; everyday I wake up happy that I was lucky enough to marry such a good person. You're so caring, attentive, and patient. Our daughter is lucky to have you as her father."

Spencer smiled at her reassurance and leaned across the booth table and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She replied. "To be honest, I'm scared too. I'm afraid I won't be a good mother and disappoint you and our daughter. And with all the terrible things we see I'm afraid I won't be able to protect her. But you know what always changes my mind?"

"What?"

"Knowing that you'll be there with me and we'll be trying our best to give our daughter a better childhood than we had." She explained. "Does that pep talk make you feel any better?"

He nodded. "You and Hotch should go into motivational speaking."

"You talked to Hotch about this?"

"Yeah, he caught me reading another parenting book. I just thought I needed to tell you the truth."

"I'm glad you told me."

"So what were you saying about me to JJ and Garcia?"

"Just what an amazing father you are. She's not even born yet and you're taking care of everything."

He shrugged. "You're doing the more important part."

"Yes, but so are you. If I didn't have you here I would probably have a harder time with this pregnancy."

The server stopped at their table and set down their meals. Emily had been craving a big burger the entire week and as soon as she saw the burger on her plate her mouth watered in delight,

"How far along are you?"

"25 weeks and 4 days."

"Aww, congratulations, do you know what you're having?"

"We're having a girl."

"That's wonderful. I have a six month old daughter and she's the best thing in my life. Most people want a boy as their first child, but having a girl is wonderful!"

"Thank you."

* * *

They arrived back to the office with smiles on their faces as they sat at their respective desks.

"Don't tell me, you love birds snuck off for some afternoon delight." Morgan teased.

"No, and if we did that wouldn't be any of your business."

"Chill kid, I was just teasing." He laughed. "So how's my niece?"

"You ask this every day, she's great. Spencer, where'd you put my Tums?" She asked looking through her desk.

"Heartburn?"

"What do you think?"

"You shouldn't have eaten that burger."

"Hush. According to JJ the heartburn means baby genius will come out with a full head of hair."

"I've read about the correlation between heartburn and hair growth in the womb. Plus seeing as we were both born with a lot of hair the chance of our daughter being born with it as well is highly likely." He replied handing her the bottle of Tums.

"I still can't believe that doesn't bother you." Morgan sighed

"I've always liked his statistics." She smiled.

"So, can you give Uncle Derek any clues about her name?"

"We've given you three possible names, that's a 1:3 ratio of you choosing the correct name."

"Okay, okay, I understand."

* * *

The next day they found themselves on the BAU jet on their way to a case in Tucson, Arizona. Emily stretched out, back aching from the weight of carrying a child.

"Woah!" Morgan exclaimed. "Prentiss, I think I just saw your baby move."

Emil looked down and felt the flashes of movement causing her belly to visibly twitch and poke out.

"Yeah, that happens a lot." She replied.

"That's freaky, man!"

JJ laughed at his reaction.

"Y'all can't tell me that didn't freak you out?"

"First hand experience…" JJ commented.

"It doesn't get freaky until they're full term. You can actually see the entire baby moving. That'll freak you out." Hotch added.

"Ahh, I remember that." JJ sighed. "I remember seeing little Henry moving."

Morgan shivered at the thought.

"I guess we'll know who won't be a father anytime soon…" Rossi laughed.

"No thank you, I'll stick to being Uncle Derek for a while longer."

As the plane landed Hotch gave out instructions. He sent JJ and Spencer to the morgue and Rossi and Morgan to the last dumpsite, while he and Emily would go to the precinct and set up.

"Hotch, I just want to thank you for giving Spencer a pep talk yester day, it really helped." She said as they drove through the sunny streets.

"It's not a problem. Impending fatherhood is tough and scary and I knew he was feeling nervous."

"It means a lot, thanks."

They pulled into the precinct and walked in.

"Hello, I'm SSA Hotchner, this is SSA Prentiss, we're with the BAU."

"Right. Right this way. I thought there'd be more of you?"

"The rest of the team is getting right to work." He replied. "Prentiss, why don't you start the geographical profile until Reid returns?"

"Got it." She replied walking to the separate room leaving Hotch to converse with the lead detective. She began pulling a map of the tri-county area and posted it to the board.

"I didn't know they allowed such beautiful women into the FBI…" She heard a voice say.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a muscular blonde officer in the door way.

"Only the intelligent ones." She replied hoping her uninterested answer would give him the hint.

"How about once this case is over, you and I go out to dinner?"

She slowly turned to reveal her 6 month pregnant belly.

"I'm pregnant."

"I have no problem with that, I love kids."

"Well then, I'll be sure to tell my husband that once he gets here." She replied holding up her left hand to show the ruby and gold engagement ring and matching wedding band.

"Your husband is FBI?" He gulped.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" She asked innocently.

"No…I…I've gotta get back to work." He replied quickly scurrying off.

She placed a hand on her belly and laughed at his reaction.

"Your daddy's the only one for me, baby girl." She said softly.

* * *

Spencer and JJ arrived at the precinct an hour later to find Emily working on the geographical profile.

"Good job." Spencer complimented.

"I learned from the best."

"I'm not the best…"

"Of course not, I was talking about Hotch." She teased.

"Very funny; so anything happen while I was gone?"

"Not much, I got hit on by one of the officers. It's nice to know that even at 6 months pregnant I've still got it."

He laughed at his wifes comment and moved to help with the profile.

"JJ and I spoke with Rossi and Morgan and we think that the Unsub is dumping the victims far from where he lives as a way of reducing his chance of getting caught."

"So the dumpsites wouldn't be helpful then…"

"They might. Maybe he works in the area…"

"Hmmm, I doubt that. The dumpsites being in a city farther from where he lives is a precaution. Why would he risk dumping them near his work, that would only make it easier to catch him."

"You're right." He replied thinking hard about how they could profile the location. "Hold on, I have an idea…why don't we mark the locations where the victims were last seen before they disappeared?"

"That's a good idea!"

Hotch watched as his two team members worked together. He had to admit when he first learned of their relationship he was afraid the team dynamic would diminish and the possibility of tension between the two would hurt the entire team. But he was happy to be proven wrong. Regardless of their marriage, Prentiss and Reid worked well together and remained professional.

Yay, another chapter finished! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up sometime this week depending on if I've come up with anything to write about. Stay tuned!


	23. Chapter 22

Hey, remember when I said I'd have a new chapter up in a week and then I lied? Well sorry about that. Here's chapter 22 for you!

Chapter 22:

Emily was getting more tired by the minute. They were currently on a case in California and she was of course left at the precinct alone. That was the one part of pregnancy she disliked, but it was necessary if she wanted to keep her child safe. In the past month she had begun experiencing Braxton hicks' contractions which were more annoying than painful. Her doctor told her that a 31 weeks it was completely normal. Their daughter was now completely head down and weighed over three pounds and measured at 18 inches long. She now had a perfect aim at her lungs and ribs which, was better than the aim at her bladder. In six weeks she'd need to go on maternity leave which left her racing to finish as much work as possible.

"Prentiss, you okay?" Morgan asked as he walked into the room.

"Bored and tired."

"Do you need me to take you to the hotel?"

"No, I'm fine. I wouldn't be getting any sleep anyways."

"Pretty boy keeping you up with his Star Trek marathons?"

"I wish, if it were that I could tell him to stop and he would. Baby genius is the one keeping me up. She seems to think it's funny to keep mommy up all hours of the day."

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"I'm fine for now. Thanks though."

Morgan left her to look over some more files. She now had an increasingly difficult time concentrating and remembering anything. JJ had laughed and called it pregnancy brain. She had a few strong words to say to pregnancy brain especially since concentration and memory were very important in her job. She also had strong words to every woman who would come up and tell her their labor stories. At one point Spencer had to pull her away before she could yell at a woman who was telling her all about the cesarean birth of her child because she had decided to induce labor.

She and Spencer had already come up with their birthing plan. She decided that she would not be induced unless the doctor felt it was medically necessary and the same went for cesarean birth. She however did decide that she did want an epidural because there was no way in hell she'd sit through all the pains of labor and risk hurting her husband with words or flying objects.

"Hey how are you holding up?"

"I don't know how you did it JJ, I'm bored as hell. I've re-read all these files at least twice!"

"It'll be over soon. You have six weeks before you go on maternity leave."

"I just want to have her now!"

"I know the feeling. Oh, Spence told me to drop this off for you." She replied setting a bag in front of her. "He said you might forget to eat."

"Tell him I say thank you." She looked into the bag and found a meal ready for her. She was glad her husband had such a great memory especially since she now had the dreaded pregnancy brain.

* * *

Soon after eating Hotch sent her to the hotel to get some rest while the rest worked. She hadn't seen Spencer since the afternoon and she was starting to miss him.

"Good god it's only been 9 hours, I shouldn't be missing him this much." She muttered.

She decided to take a shower and watch TV. She felt bad that while the team worked through the night she was in her hotel room enjoying a shower and bad television.

As she towel dried her hair she saw that her phone had a new text message.

_Spence is in the hospital. Come ASAP. xJJ_

"Shit!" She exclaimed. She hurriedly got dressed and pulled her hair into a pony tail now regretting her shower all together.

She drove the car to the local hospital and found the team immediately.

"What happened? How is he?"

"He's doing fine. He got knocked back a few stairs and hit his head. He's just getting a few a few stitches and a cast." JJ replied.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the first room on the right."

She power walked to the room and found her husband with his arm in a sling.

"I told JJ not to call you."

"You idiot, why the hell shouldn't she call you?"

"Too much stress is bad for the baby; I didn't want to worry you."

"Well you're stupid. God, what the hell happened?"

"Morgan and I were at the McGregor house and Nolan McGregor decided to come bolting out of the door and he ran into me a knocked me off the porch steps and into the concrete."

"Thank goodness you're okay. So what's the total damage?"

"A few cuts and scrapes, a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm."

"JJ said stitches…"

"One of the cuts needed stitches." He replied sheepishly.

"Let's hope baby genius doesn't inherit your gift for getting hurt."

"I don't think she has a choice. Both her mom and her dad are jeopardy friendly."

"Yeah. When are they discharging you?"

"They need to set my cast and then I can go."

"Alright. I'll wait with you."

"You don't have to."

"No, I feel like it. I felt so bad being in my hotel room while everyone else was working and you were getting hurt."

After they set his cast and the discharge papers were signed Hotch sent both agents to the hotel.

"So what do you want to do?" Spencer asked.

"I was going to watch TV. Do you want to order room service and then go to sleep? This day has me exhausted."

"That sounds like a good idea."

The hotel room was just the way she left it. Robe thrown haphazardly on the bed, go bag half unpacked, and all the lights still on. They ordered a small meal each before heading to bed.

The next day they managed to catch their Unsub after 3 days on the case which meant they were now free to go home.

"Hey, why don't we go out on a date when we go home?" Spencer asked.

"Sounds good, especially since I'm 9 weeks from my due date; might as well get some time alone now before our nights revolve around 3 am feeds and diaper changes."

* * *

When they arrived home they went to a small restaurant and then to a radio show play. Every free night or weekend since Emily had entered her third trimester had become dedicated to baby planning and so it was a nice change from their norm.

"We should do this more." Emily sighed. "Like I said before, we won't have much time after she's born."

"We'll do whatever you want."

"Good answer. I think Morgan was right, you are whipped."

"Hey…" He laughed. "As long as you're doing the whipping."

"Why Dr. Reid, I had no clue you were into _that_!" She teased.

"Only for you." He laughed.

The rest of their night was spent at home cuddle in bed together.

That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the shortness, I was having trouble with coming up with something but I really felt like I needed to update you. Hope you enjoyed it!


	24. Chapter 23

Hey remember when I said I'd update regularly… Well here's my excuse, two words: summer classes. So I apologize for being so lazy with the updating. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Baby Genius is almost here!

Chapter 23:

"I can't believe you're leaving me all alone." Emily sighed.

"If I could stay home all day, I would."

"I know. You go catch some crazies." she kissed him.

Her first day of maternity leave began today, a week later than expected. When she hit 37 weeks she knew she needed to stay a little longer to help out the team and finish some work before she had to leave. Now at 38 weeks and 2 days, she had to stay away from Quantico if she didn't want to be scolded by Garcia.

"Well, our little girl only has a few weeks left before she's ready to meet us." he reminded.

"Yes! I can't wait to meet this beautiful little creature."

"Neither can I!" he replied. He gave her another kiss.

"Be safe!"

"I'll try!" he responded. Both had acknowledged their jeopardy friendliness and knew that an 'I'll try' was as good as it would get.

* * *

Riding to work without his wife by his side was strange. He missed their conversations and more often, her head resting against the window trying to catch up on sleep. This trimester had wiped her out completely; their little girl was incredibly active and never stopped moving keeping Emily up all night.

"Hey pretty boy. First day without your lady, how is it?"

"Strange. I hope we don't get any..."

"Don't even think about saying that man. Do you want to jinx us?" Morgan interrupted.

"Sorry."

"So how's Emily?" he asked. "Baby genius ready to make an appearance yet?"

"No, not yet. We went to the OB yesterday and Emily hasn't dilated yet."

"TMI man!"

"You asked." He replied. "So how much is in the name pool?"

"Ruby has $150, Annabel has $235, and Avia has $76."

"Wow, a lot of people are rooting for Annabel."

"Well, a lot of people know you man..."

Spencer shrugged. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee."

* * *

At home Emily felt herself getting bored already. She started some of Baby Genius' laundry, and cleaned up a little, but knew she wanted to stop soon. Television was a fail. Work had kept her from keeping up with any TV shows, although Spencer had made her addicted to Doctor Who recently.

She called up Elle and was glad when the former agent accepted her invitation.

"Hey Em. How are you and Baby Genius doing?"

"Exhausted and bored."

"I remember those days. Come on Charlie!" She called out to the little boy toddling alongside her.

"Well look at this handsome big boy!" Emily cooed.

Charlie smiled revealing four teeth in his drooling mouth.

"Someone's looking forward to his first birthday!"

"His momma and daddy mostly." Elle replied.

"What do you have planned?"

"We're keeping it small. We're going to invite some friends and family and -"

"Sounds like fun. Hopefully I won't be pregnant by then."

"Oh, how're you progressing?"

"Not very well. We went to the OB's Saturday and I still haven't dilated at all."

Elle frowned in sympathy. Her baby was a week overdue and she knew how annoying the long wait was.

"Have you two come up with the birthing plan yet?"

"Yeah. We've decided that we don't want to induce unless it's absolutely necessary."

"How about drugs?"

"I'm taking them definitely!"

"Good choice! My sister-in-law went all natural and watching her labor was a nightmare."

"Someone has to build a shrine to whoever created the epidural."

"Amen to that!" Elle laughed. "So how long do you get off?"

"Strauss is giving me six months off. She's surprisingly being very kind to me."

"Must be a mother thing."

"Yeah. She was very keen on asking about the baby, I guess that feeling never really goes away."

"Oh yeah. Charles and I are trying for number two."

"Oh my god, that's so exciting! When did you decide?"

"Two weeks ago. We figured since we're moving into our new house soon and Charlie is turning one why not add to the family."

"That's great. I bet you're hoping for a girl aren't you?"

"Yes! I'm so jealous that you get to buy all these adorable little bows and dresses, I want to do it too!"

"It's so much fun! I've actually picked out her going home outfit yesterday."

"You did? Can I see?"

Emily nodded and led her to the nursery. She showed her the outfit which consisted of a pink long sleeved onesie, white pants and pink sweater to finish it off. To complete the outfit, a little hat with a bow on it was added and a snowsuit to accommodate the January weather.

"That's so adorable."

"Thanks. It took hours to pick it out. Unfortunately Spencer and I couldn't agree on an outfit."

"Speaking of Spencer, when does he get off for the holidays?"

"Tomorrow is his last day; Strauss is giving him 4 weeks off after the baby is born, so he won't be returning for a little while."

"That's good. Charles didn't get that much time off when I gave birth."

* * *

"How's Doctor daddy?"

Spencer turned to see Garcia standing with a smile.

"Cheer up Doctor, your day will be over soon, and you'll be going home to your beautiful wife."

"If this day would hurry up."

"Poor baby. How's Emily holding up?"

"She was bored until she called Elle."

"Thank goodness she has someone on the outside."

He nodded in agreement. Since they were barely home, they weren't too friendly with their neighbors. Having Elle near was easy; she knew what the job entailed and never complained when they got called in on a case.

"Are you two coming to the Christmas party?"

"Emily's insisting that we go."

"Good! Glad to see she's still wearing the pants." she teased.

"It's probably going to be our last night out before the baby comes."

"Well you have Me, JJ, and Elle if you ever need a babysitter."

"Thanks Garcia."

"Are you nervous for Baby Genius' arrival?"

"Very much so! I think I'm more nervous than Emily, and she's the one who's going to be doing all of the work."

"Well at least you're being a good husband and you're going to be at her side the entire time."

He smiled and watched her leave to speak to JJ.

When he got home last night, he found Emily asleep on the couch, a basket of baby clothes sitting by her side and glass of water.

"Hey, I'm home." he greeted her softly with a kiss.

"How was work without me?"

"Slow. I don't know how I'm going to deal with it for 5 months."

"You'll be fine."

"How was your day?"

"Boring. Elle came over and she helped me out with some last minute things."

"Like what?"

"Packing my hospital bag and the baby bag."

"I'm glad she was here to help." he replied. "Let's get to bed."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

"I grabbed some food from the cafeteria. Besides, you're tired and shouldn't be cooking."

"Thanks." she gave a small kiss.

"Em, the next time you're tired, please don't fall asleep on the couch. I get worried you'll fall off and hurt yourself and the baby."

"I'll try to remember."

* * *

The next morning was the same as yesterday, except worse. Emily was bored without her husband around and now since she had finished all of the last minute work yesterday she had nothing to do. Her mother had called and told her she would be coming over for a little while. Nine months ago, that would have bothered her, but motherhood had changed her. She wanted to be closer to her mother, especially now that she was due to give birth soon. She wanted her daughter to have a relationship with her grandparents.

Her mothers visit went as expected. Her mother cooed over the nursery and baby clothes and kept reaching for her daughters rounded belly.

"You've definitely dropped since I last saw you."

"Thank goodness. That means she'll be here soon."

"All Prentiss babies come late. With you I was 4 days over my due date."

"Let's hope some of Spencer's genes come into play with this one."

"How is Spencer?"

"He's doing well. Today's his last day of work before going on holiday break and parent leave." she explained. "I'm still amazed we both got a lot of time off."

"Well Erin Strauss owes me a few favors..."

"Wait, you got Strauss to give us that much time off?"

"Think of it as your second baby shower gift. Your cousin Melanie only had 6 weeks off after she gave birth. Poor girl missed so many firsts in her sons life."

"Thanks. I'm happy I won't be missing too much."

"What are you planning to do after you go back to work?"

"Well the FBI has a childcare center and Elle and Charles and Will, JJ's fiancé offered to watch her if we have any out of town cases."

"You can include me as well. We can have a rotation so that no one feels too overwhelmed."

"That's true. Especially now since Elle and Charles are trying for their second baby."

"I'm happy you're letting me get involved. I know you and I haven't always gotten on well, but I'm glad we can put that aside for the baby's sake."

"Me too. Since Spencer's mom is so far, our little girl is going to need a doting grandma."

"As long as she doesn't call me grandma. I prefer Gram."

"I'll pass that along."

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'll try and update One More Button this week if I can find my draft of it. If not, I'll write another chapter for this.


	25. Chapter 24

Hey guys! You better be happy with me now, I've written three decent sized chapters for you. I tried to be detailed and as realistic as I can meaning I watched a lot of pregnancy vlogs on youtube just so I can be accurate. Nothing bothers me more than labor and delivery scenes that are non-realistic (I have to admit I've written a few before and they make me cringe). Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 24:

She was now 2 days over due. At her last OB appointment she learned she was a half centimeter dilated which meant no baby as of now. She was tired of being pregnant and Spencer could tell. Their days were spent trying every possible way of natural induction. Emily had made him go out on long walks with her in the cold DC winters, they were having sex multiple times per day, spicy foods were consumed by her at nearly every meal, but no, the doctor still told her she wasn't ready to give birth yet. She was beginning to worry that her mother was right, and she would be a week over due.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm huge, tired, and I'm sick of being pregnant!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're damn right, you try being fat and swollen!"

Spencer was about to argue, but then remembered the piece of advice given to him by Will. Never argue with a woman in her third trimester if you liked your testicles where they were.

"Do you want me to make you some tea?"

"Yes. Thanks, I'm sorry I'm so snippy. I just want to meet our little girl."

"I know, I do too. She just needs a little more time before she's ready."

He went and made her a cup of tea. These last few days had been tough, but at least they spent their New Years together without worry of her going into labor.

* * *

The next morning was no different than before. She felt some Braxton Hicks contractions, but they were short and painless which meant she wasn't going to go into labor anytime soon. JJ and Elle decided to drop by for a visit knowing that Emily was getting cabin fever from being stuck in the house.

"If this baby takes any longer to get here, I'm only sticking to one baby!"

"You say that now." Elle laughed.

"JJ, you're lucky Henry was early!"

JJ laughed. "It seems as though Baby Genius is just as stubborn as her parents."

"Normally I would laugh at this, but right now not so much. This baby needs to come out!"

"Emily, I have a question." JJ began. "Where's Spence?"

"He's out getting some last minute things. I completely forgot about nursing bras so he offered to go out and get them. I just think he's feeling a little overwhelmed, I've been snapping at him a lot lately."

"You're not the only woman who's done that." Elle assured. "The 2 weeks before Charlie was born poor Charles was getting most of my yelling."

"I don't mean to do it most of the time; I'm just so uncomfortable and irritated that she isn't here. I'm so glad Spencer is so understanding and doesn't take it personally."

"It's still weird that you two are together and having a child." JJ admitted.

"I'd hoped that the past 14 months would have given you time to adjust."

"I'm happy for you, but Elle really understands what I'm talking about..." JJ explained. "I mean, before you joined the team Spence was a little boy..."

"I remember. When I joined the team he was this tall, goofy, skinny kid. His hair was so funny."

"Well he's still tall, skinny and goofy, but that's what I love about him."

"I remember when he made out with that actress in the pool." Elle reminisced.

"We actually were back in LA and worked with the same detective."

"Really?"

"Were you two together at that point?"

"Yeah, I actually had to ask him who was this Lila everyone was talking about."

"So when is your next doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow morning. If I'm dilated enough, I'll ask my doctor to do a membrane sweep, I've heard that really pushes the labor forward."

"My sister in law got her membranes swept; she had her baby 2 days later."

"Well let's hope I'm dilated enough."

"Have you been getting any contractions?"

"A few, but they're not painful. My belly just gets very tight..."

"Those could dilate you, you know? The morning before I gave birth to Henry, I was getting painless contractions. The doctor said those were what dilated me."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

JJ was right, the next morning at her doctor's appointment she was 2 1/2 cm dilated. She had her doctor stretch her to three centimeters and sweep her membranes. She was told that she should go into labor within the next 48 hours.

"You're a lot happier today."

"You heard the doctor; I can go into labor within the next 2 days. I was so worried I'd go over a week overdue." she replied. "Are you nervous?"

"A little, thank goodness we took those classes. At least now I can change diapers properly."

"I'm so excited to finally have her here."

"Me too."

They arrived home and ate lunch before Emily decided to take a nap. She knew that if she were to go into labor soon, sleep probably wouldn't happen.

While she napped, Spencer set the bags by the door and looked over the checklist once more before calming down and taking a nap. Even though he wouldn't be the one in labor, he knew that Emily would kill him if he slept while she was laboring.

Emily woke up and saw her husband was still asleep. She decided to bounce on her yoga ball to dilate some more. Her contractions still weren't painful, but they were more frequent.

"How long have you been up?" She heard Spencer's groggy voice ask.

"Fifteen minutes. I've just been bouncing away on this thing, but I think I want to go on a walk soon."

"What time is it?"

"Half past 3. We slept for a while."

"I'll go start dinner first. We can eat and then we can go for a walk."

"I'm not hungry at all actually. This baby's so big she's squished my stomach up."

"Okay, let's go for a walk."

They walked in the cold winter for an hour before going back home half frozen. With her pregnancy, Emily's body temperature ran higher meaning she didn't get very cold. But poor Spencer looked absolutely frigid and she didn't want her husband to get hypothermia from walking out in the cold.

"How are you feeling."

"My contractions are five minutes apart and 45 seconds long. The doctor said to come in once they're three minutes apart and one minute long."

"Are they hurting at all?"

"Not really, but then again I have pretty good pain tolerance. Most likely because of work."

* * *

An hour later Emily and Spencer were in the car on their way to the hospital. Her contractions still didn't hurt, but she knew that they would start to soon.

They checked into the hospital and were quickly set up in a room. Emily was glad they paid extra for the private room. She didn't know if she could handle sharing a room with another person.

By 7:40, her contractions were a twinge more painful. She was checked 10 minutes after she was settled into the room and was told she was 3 1/2 cm dilated and 90% effaced. She didn't need any drugs yet, which really made her happy.

"Do you want me to call the team?"

"Not yet, I'm only 3 1/2 cm dilated. I don't want the team to wait around for a long time."

"Okay." he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad. I guess all those work injuries have upped my pain tolerance." she joked.

"There isn't a direct correlation between higher pain tolerances due to injuries, but I wouldn't be surprised if your constant injuries have helped you deal with the pain differently."

"As far as I can tell, this isn't nearly as awful as that car accident or the plank of wood to the head." she laughed. "Hey, since you're the one who got shot maybe we should switch places."

He had a startled look on his face after imagining the scene.

"Come on, you didn't even scream or cry when you got shot..."

"If I were able to deliver our daughter I would, but unfortunately science hasn't made that break through yet."

She shut her eyes at the slightly more painful contraction. She was still able to handle the pain, but now it was hurting a little more.

Spencer made sure to take hold of her hand in support. He knew that his wife was strong, but he also knew that she would need all of his support.

* * *

4 hours later her contractions were a lot more painful. Spencer decided to text the team and Elle so that they would know that Emily was in labor. The last time the doctor checked her, she was 4 cm dilated, which meant the baby wouldn't be here for a while. He also made sure to tell them that they weren't needed at the hospital; Emily needed to be 5 cm dilated before she could get her epidural and at the moment she wasn't very happy.

"Why the hell is it taking me this long to dilate?!" She moaned.

"We can try walking if you want?"

"If that'll get this baby out faster, I'm game!"

He grabbed her robe and helped her up from the hospital bed. She pulled the IV drip close to her; she had tested positive for Group B Strep and needed to be placed on antibiotics right away. They made their way out of the room and started their walk.

* * *

Abrupt ending yes, I know but I didn't want to make this too long. If I combined this one with the next one it would have been way long one and I don't like very long chapters. As for JJ being there, in the next chapter I wrote that the team was away. Let's pretend it was one of those cases where JJ stayed behind. That's it for now!


	26. Chapter 25

Alright, here's where we left off! Enjoy!

Chapter 25:

As they walked the halls Spencer get a firm hand on Emily's back half in support and half in worry that she might double over in pain.

"Stop, stop!" she ordered as the next contraction came. "Don't touch me!"

His hand dropped to his sighed as she fisted his sweater and winced in pain.

"How long was that one?" she asked once the contraction was over.

"60 seconds. Let's walk for a couple more minutes and then we'll get you checked out by a nurse. Does that sound okay?"

She nodded and continued her walk.

"Spencer can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"If I say anything clichéd during my labor, smack me or yell at me."

"What do you mean?"

"Like if I say 'this is all your fault' or 'you did this to me', smack me or yell at me."

"But I'll understand if you do say those things."

"Why must you be such a good husband? I'm serious; if say anything hurtful will you at least nudge me."

"Fine, I'll nudge you."

She leaned against him and said thank you.

* * *

20 minutes into the walk Emily was now hoping to get checked again. Back in the hospital room Emily lay in the bed once again hooked to the monitors and tried to keep from screaming out. They never told you that getting checked for dilation hurt. And why wouldn't it, she currently had a strangers hand up to her cervix plus she was free of any painkillers.

"It looks like you're still only four centimeters dilated; also I've noticed your waters haven't broken yet, would you like us to break your waters?"

"No. I'd rather just have them break on their own."

"That's quite alright. I'll check with the doctor to see if we can get you some fentanyl for those contractions alright."

"That would be great."

The nurse smiled and walked out of the room.

"I swear dilation checks should be illegal. No ones hands should be that far up any woman's vagina!" she immediately said. "Thanks for holding my hand while she checked me."

"I know how much you hate those."

"Thanks. I wonder what the team is doing."

"They had a case in Baltimore. They're closing it tonight and coming here immediately after. I tried to tell them that they should go home first, but Garcia insisted that they had to be here."

"Good old PG. How about Elle?"

"She got her sister in law to watch Charlie, and she said she's stopping by as soon as she can."

"I'm so glad she came ba..." she winced and then a few seconds later sighed heavily. "That one was really bad."

"I can see that. The readings were high on the chart."

"Thank goodness I'm getting something soon!"

Fentanyl was crap. Her contractions still hurt, and she still wasn't dilated enough for an epidural. She decided to sit on the yoga ball hearing that it made contractions pass by less painfully and it did slightly.

"Spencer, can you put some pressure on my lower back please?" she asked from the big green ball.

He came up behind her and placed his hands on the small of her back and pressed into it.

"How is that?"

"So much better!" she sighed. "Can you help me up, I need to pee."

"Sure." he aided her to the bathroom.

* * *

Three hours later at 3:50 am she was finally five centimeters dilated. The Anesthesiologist was on her way to give her an epidural and she couldn't have been more excited.

The team had arrived to the hospital fifteen minutes prior and had witnessed Emily in labor. Elle and JJ were the first to arrive as they were both in town, showed no surprise having already gone through the same experience a year ago. Garcia and Morgan were the next to arrive, Garcia trying to coddle Emily only to be yelled at and then apologizing post contraction. Hotch and Rossi were the last to arrive, but decided to wait until she was nice and drugged up before coming into the room.

"Emily Prentiss-Reid?"

"That would be me." she replied tiredly.

"My name is Dr. Clifton, I'm your Anesthesiologist. These are my colleagues Dr. Evans and Dr. Patel; they'll be assisting me with your epidural." She introduced. "Now, we'll need you to sit up with your back towards us."

She slowly sat up and did as told.

"Good. Now Dr. Evans is going to swab your back to disinfect your back and sterilize the area around..."

She felt the coolness of the alcohol swab on her lower back. Spencer sat in front of her keeping her arms on his shoulders.

"Now we're going to ask you to keep your arms where they are because this is a sterile area." she continued. "Now, you're going to feel a slight pinch..."

She waited for it anticipating the pinch, but only felt a tiny pin prick. She heard some rustling behind her and assumed the doctors were finishing up.

"Good job. The epidural we gave you is a continuous flow so we won't need to re-administer it later. "

She instantly felt better and less pain.

"Better?" Spencer asked.

"Oh yeah! I can see why women use epidurals a lot more."

"Modern medicine is remarkable."

20 minutes later she was being checked again and was 5 centimeters dilated. An hour later she was 7 centimeters.

"How you feelin?" Morgan asked.

"A lot better, thank goodness for drugs!"

"I hear ya!" Elle laughed.

"PG I'm sorry again for yelling..."

"Oh sweetie, you don't need to apologize at all. If I were in the same place as you I'd probably be doing the same thing."

"Look, it's grandma and grandpa." JJ nodded towards the door.

"Once again, I'm grandpa." Rossi said. "Sorry Aaron, but you'll be grandma."

A smile appeared on the agents face.

"As long as she doesn't call me grandma I'll be fine." he replied. "How are you doing?"

"A lot better. And don't worry, we'll stick with Uncle Hotch instead."

"Have you guys slept at all?" Spencer asked.

"We've been taking turns catching naps here and there." Rossi replied.

"You should've gone home." Emily scolded.

"And miss Baby Genius? No way!"

"We would have called when I was close to giving birth."

"Not good enough!" Garcia insisted.

* * *

Hopefully this would be her last check. Her Doctor had been called in an hour ago and was already scrubbed up.

"Are we ready to have this baby?" he asked.

"You have no idea!"

"Okay, so you're about nine centimeters with a lip. You have a bulging bag of waters and we've reached a point where it's too late for it to break on its own." he informed. "We're going to have to break your waters for you."

"That's fine."

He prepped her for the breaking before finally using the tool to finish the job.

"Clear with no blood, that's very good!"

"I need to push, I need to push now!" Emily suddenly said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's coming I can feel it!"

The nurse held one of her legs while Spencer held her other.

"Alright Emily, give us one big push."

She held her breath and pushed with all of her strength.

"Good job, I can already see the head. Daddy, do you want to see?"

Spencer nodded and looked as he saw a peek of his daughters head.

"Okay time for another push."

She pushed once more.

"Keep pushing, her shoulders are almost out."

"Come on Emily, you're doing great. She's so beautiful; her little face is a pretty as her mommy's is."

She kept pushing until she heard a voice say "Time of birth 5:56 am."

She heard a lamb like cry and her baby was placed on her chest. Tears swelled in her eyes as she caught a glimpse of her daughter for the first time. She looked to Spencer and saw tears in his eyes as well. The nurses rubbed the baby clean as Spencer cut the cord.

They finally took her away to the side to get weighed and measured. The new parents watched from the bed as their daughter wailed unadjusted to the new world she had just entered.

"She's so beautiful."

"She is. I can't even describe how happy I am."

"You can't imagine how happy I am. That's our little girl!"

"Yeah, she is. I'm a dad now, wow!"

"Is that all you can say."

"Yeah." he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

After pushing out the placenta and being stitched up after having torn from pushing Emily now held her daughter in her arms.

"You've got so much hair baby! I bet it'll be so beautiful once you're older."

"Yeah, but we don't need to worry about that for a while."

"Of course not."

"Do you want to hold her daddy?"

"Of course!" he cradled his arms and watched as Emily placed her in his arms. Her little eyes blinked in confusion while her arms tried to escape the swaddled blanket around her.

As he looked as his daughter he now understood when parents said that no one knew the true meaning of love until they had a child. His body was overflowing with love for his daughter. He wanted to protect her, care for her, and be there for every step of the way.

* * *

Yay, baby genius is now here! You'll get to find out the name in the next chapter. I hope this labor and delivery scene was realistic enough for you who have already gone through it. If not please message me and tell me what I can switch up! Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 26

I've written 2 chapters before this, so if you're reading this chapter first, go back two to chapter 24 for the labor and delivery scene!

Chapter 26:

They looked at their beautiful baby daughter in awe of her. She was so small and fragile; her brown eyes wide and alert as she latched on for her first feed.

"She's so beautiful!" Spencer smiled.

"Yeah, she was well worth the labor. Look at her; she's such a pro at this." Their daughter sucked strongly at her breast.

"It's better for a baby to breastfeed within the first few hours of their birth; they're more alert and aware of what's going on."

"Look at her little face." Emily couldn't help but fall in love with the little girl.

"She looks just like her mommy." he replied. "Do you want me to gather the rest of the team? I'm pretty sure they still think you're in labor."

"That would be great. I bet they're excited to find out her name."

"I'll be right back."

Spencer left the hospital room and made his way to the waiting room. Garcia was the first to spot him coming down.

"How's our girl doing? Has the baby arrived yet?"

"Emily is doing great. The baby was born 45 minutes ago, sorry; we were just so caught up in her we forgot about everything else."

"I think we can forgive you for that." JJ smiled. "So how's baby genius?"

"She's perfect. She's 6lbs 9oz, and she has a lot of hair."

"Can we see her?"

"Yeah, that's why I came out here for."

The team followed him to Emily's room. The door was wide open and Emily could be seen cradling their child.

"Hi guys." she greeted softly.

"Oh Emily, she's so beautiful!" JJ cooed.

"Definitely, she's going to have the boys chasing after her." Elle added.

"How do you feel grandpa?" Emily teased.

"Who're you calling grandpa?" Rossi retorted. "Congratulations you two. I now feel like having an expensive cigar."

"How does fatherhood feel?" Hotch asked Spencer.

"Terrifying and amazing." he felt a fresh set of tears come to his eyes as he watched his wife and daughter.

"Yeah, that's how it'll always feel."

"So guys, can you finally give us her name?"

Spencer and Emily looked at their daughter and then to each other.

"Her name is Avia Arabella Reid." Emily announced.

"Looks like I won that bet!" Rossi chuckled.

"I was so sure you'd name her Annabel!" Morgan groaned.

"It was definitely our front runner for a while, but then we saw her 3D ultrasound and we kept thinking about how much we both loved the name Avia." Emily replied.

"She definitely looks like an Avia." Garcia concluded.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Emily gently placed her daughter into Garcia's cradled arms.

"Well hello there sweetie. Aren't you just the most beautiful creature!"

"I'm very happy for both of you." Hotch said slightly smiling. "Congratulations, she's beautiful and healthy."

"Thanks Hotch."

He gave a nod. "I better get back home, Jack is probably wondering where I am."

"Thanks for coming."

"I better get going too. I left Will alone with a temperamental one year old, I'm not sure any good can come from that." JJ sighed leaning over to give Emily and Spencer a hug. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Thanks JJ."

"I'll be back tomorrow too. I really need that congratulatory cigar."

"Bye Rossi."

"Here you go, back into Daddy's arms."

Much to everyone's surprise, Spencer held her as if it were second nature.

"Aww, my boy genius already looks like a daddy!"

"Yeah, pretty boy's a good father."

"Is my Chocolate Adonis going to be okay getting home?" she asked gathering her bag and coat.

"I'll be fine baby girl. Be careful out there."

"I will."

"Looks like we're the last two here." Elle noticed.

"Yeah, what's all this about?"

"We wanted to ask you if you two would like to be Avia's godparents?"

"Of course I would love that!" Elle nearly cried. "I can't believe you asked me!"

"I'd love that man. Thanks." Morgan smiled. "Who would've thought, Derek Morgan, Godfather."

"Hey Godmother, would you like to hold her?"

"Yes!"

* * *

The next morning, various other people came by to visit the new parents. Gina and Anderson brought balloons and bag of gifts for Avia and congratulated the couple. As well as others from FBI who wanted to wish the new parents well.

Ambassador Prentiss came in the afternoon with an angry look on her face which quickly softened into a smile after she saw her first grandchild in the arms of her only daughter.

"Look, it's grammy!" she whispered softly to the baby.

"What's her name?"

"Avia Arabella Reid." Emily replied. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

"Yes, of course I would." she looked down at the baby who was now in her arms. There was no way she could feel any anger while she held her, it was simply impossible. "Where's the new daddy?"

"He's gone to get some coffee. Little Miss Avia here didn't grace us with her presence until 5:56 am."

"Now I see why you didn't call."

"I'm so sorry about that. To tell you the truth, I forgot almost everyone before I received the epidural."

"I understand. Besides, I'm here now and I get to hold my beautiful granddaughter."

* * *

"She's still not eating! Avia you need to eat baby!"

"Actually, it's completely normal for a newborn to only get one good feeding after they're born. Most babies start feeding regularly a few days after they are born."

"Thank goodness I have you, the walking encyclopedia here with me."

"I'm here to help."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I still can't believe I actually have her in my arms and not in my belly." she sighed. "Although, I kind of miss having her safe and sound in there."

"Weren't you complaining about still having here there 24 hours ago?"

"Yeah, but now I can't protect her like I used to. She's now exposed to all these dangerous things..."

"Lucky for her she has a mommy and a daddy in the FBI. Not to mention godparents and aunts and uncles who all know how to use a gun."

"Yeah, you're right. Have you called your mom?"

"I called her while I went for coffee. She's so happy and she loves the name. She's insisting I send pictures in my next letter."

"Well I'm sure a lot of pictures were taken plus we have my entire labor and delivery recorded on camera."

"Yeah. She'll be getting a variety of pictures."

They looked down at a now sleeping Avia. Her eyes softly closed and her arms once again having escaped the swaddled blanket. Her pink hat was sliding off her silky dark brown curls that Emily had grown fond of running her fingers through. At that moment in time, they were all truly happy.

* * *

Ta-da! I'm very happy with the name I picked out, I hope you are too. I was very close to calling her Annabel, but one night I had an epiphany and decided to change the name. I think it's a good compromise; Avia is a modern name for Emily, and Arabella is an older name for Spencer. So both mommy and daddy are happy! The next chapter won't be up for a while since I've written three for you guys. Hopefully these will hold you off!


	28. Chapter 27

Another chapter yay! Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Chapter 27:

Emily and Avia were discharged the next morning. Spencer and Emily couldn't wait to go home, the hospital was nice, as was the staff but nothing beat the comfort of their home and bed.

Avia was secure in her car seat and Emily reluctantly sitting in a wheelchair.

"Just be glad we're going home." Spencer said as soon as he saw her upset face.

"I just hate being in the wheelchair."

"I know, but it's hospital policy."

"Yeah, yeah, go get the car; I'm ready to take our Avia-Belle home."

"You have a nickname for her already?"

"Hush, it's adorable."

Spencer left Emily with the nurse while he went to pull the car around to the hospital entrance.

"Are you nervous for your first night home?"

"A little, but my husband and I are used to being in stressful situations."

"Well it's the lack of sleep you should be worried about."

"Our job involves very little sleep at times so hopefully we'll be able to handle this just fine."

"Did you two meet at work?"

"Yeah. My first day working with him I definitely did not think I would be married and having a baby with him, but he's a wonderful guy."

"That's really sweet. I think I see your husband."

"Yeah, that's him." she replied as she watched the SUV pull up.

"Okay, all I need to do is check if the car seat is secure and then you can be off."

After being checked and approved they finally left the hospital. Spencer drove slowly feeling nervous about driving in the snow and ice with his newborn daughter in the car. Emily was seated in the back by Avia in case she needed a feed or a change during the ride.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but it's not too bad."

"Women who were in good physical shape pre-pregnancy usually have an easier recovery. Seeing as you're with the FBI and need to keep in good physical condition it's not surprising that you're handling the post-partum stage well."

"Thank you for the compliment. You make me feel beautiful even if I'm still a little fat."

"You're not fat. Besides, you will lose all the gained weight since you're breastfeeding. Breastfeeding has been known to burn 500 calories per day."

"And since I'm not allowed any physical activity for 6 weeks, breastfeeding is probably going to be the only way I can lose weight."

Little whimpers and squeaks came from the car seat. Emily quickly looked over to Avia to find her still asleep.

"Was that our daughter?" Spencer asked.

"Yep. Looks like our little girl is a sleep talker." she laughed.

The squeaks continued until they arrived home. Since Emily was still recovering, they had decided to use the guest room for a few weeks until she could without any pain. They had already set the bassinet in the room so that Avia would have a place to sleep.

"You go rest. I'll make us some lunch."

"That sounds great babe. I'll take Avia out of her snowsuit."

Spencer went to the kitchen and found that Rossi, Elle, and Garcia had prepared and left food so that the couple wouldn't have to worry about cooking for the first few days. He heated up some lasagna and brought it over to the room.

"We have pretty great friends." he stated. "Did you know that they made us food so we wouldn't have to cook?"

"That's so sweet of them. I was afraid that we'd have trouble finding time to cook with this little monster around." she looked over to the bassinet. "What did you bring me?"

"Lasagna, I'm pretty certain Rossi made it, the Tupperware is a little higher end and it's the only Italian dish in our fridge."

She took a bite from the steaming lasagna. "Yep, that's definitely from the kitchen of Chef Rossi."

As if in cue Avia began to wail loudly.

"I'll grab her." Spencer assured. "You finish eating."

He walked over to the Bassinet and found his daughter red and squirming.  
He picked her up and felt her diaper and felt that it was wet. He pulled out a diaper from the side pocket of the bassinet and began to change her.

"There you go Avia; you're all changed and clean now."

He carried her to the bed and sat by Emily who was nearly done with her food.

"I love seeing you hold her. I think she might turn out to be quite the Daddy's girl."

"I have no problems with that."

They had given up on trying swaddling her at the hospital. Each time she was swaddled she would either find a way to escape the confines of the blanket or cry until she was un-swaddled. They weren't surprised, especially since Avia loved to stretch and move while still in the womb.

"Look at her little hands and feet." Emily cooed holding one of her hands. "I forgot how tiny they are."

"Yeah. I don't remember Henry or Jack being that small."

"That's because Henry was 8 lbs. and I can't say for Jack since I wasn't there." she replied. "Have you noticed that she sleeps with her tongue out?"

"Yeah. My mom said I used to do that when I was a baby. I also had hair like hers."

"I love her hair. I read that it should start to thin out in a few weeks, but I hope it doesn't." she said as she ran her hands through the little head of curls. "She's got such beautiful hair."

She took Avia from Spencer's arms so that he could eat.

"Hi Avia-Belle, do you like your new home?" she cooed. "You have your own room, but you can't use it for a little while. We want you all to ourselves for a while."

* * *

The first night was a little rough. They both fell asleep at 9 since they were tired from the last few nights but were woken up 2 hours later by cries from their daughter. She never slept for more than three hours at a time always needing a feed every 2 or 3 hours and occasionally a change. By the morning they were exhausted. Spencer took charge and took care of Avia so that Emily could catch a few more hours of sleep.

"You kept Mommy and Daddy up all night haven't you?" he cooed. "It's alright though, you're a newborn. Most infants don't sleep through the night until they are at least 3 to 5 months old."

The door bell rang and he went to answer it with Avia in his arms.

"Hello Spencer."

"Hello Elizabeth. What brings you here?"

"I figured you needed some help. How's Emily?"

"She's sleeping for a little longer. The first night was a little rough, so I told her I'd take care of Avia so she could catch up on some sleep." he replied. "Come in."

"May I hold my granddaughter?"

"Of course. Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea?"

"Tea would be nice thank you."

He walked to the kitchen and set the kettle while he prepared a mug and tea sachet."

"How are you enjoying fatherhood?"

"It's great, it's a little hard but she's completely worth it."

"Look at those beautiful eyes. You wouldn't expect brown eyes to be very remarkable but hers are gorgeous."

"She gets those from her mother."

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Not much. The team brought us some food so we won't cook and the house is clean so there isn't much to worry about at the moment."

"I guess I can settle for holding my granddaughter." she smiled. "I remember when Emily was this small, I'd hoped that we would always get along and that we would be best friends. I really regret our time that we spent fighting, I honestly don't remember why we grew apart, but it happened. But I'm happy to be in her life once again. We've gone through a lot of troubles in the past, but she's still my daughter regardless of what happens."

"I heard talking, what's going on?" Emily's groggy voice said.

"Your mother came by for a visit."

"Hello Emily. How are you feeling?"

"A little better now that I've had some more sleep. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my family and help out the new parents."

"That's really sweet of you Mother." She replied. "Babe, do you want me to take her while you take a shower?"

"That'd be great."

"Why don't the both of you take a shower and Gram can take care of Avia?"

"Are you sure?"

"I came here to help out, now go take a shower both of you."

They both shrugged and went to take their showers.

"Gram made a good decision didn't she. Mommy and Daddy were starting to get stinky weren't they?"

They back from their showers to find Elizabeth Prentiss sitting on the couch with her mug of tea.

"Where's Avia?" Emily panicked.

"She fell asleep so I put her in the bassinet." Elizabeth replied. "Honestly, you act as if I'd lose her. I did raise you didn't I?"

"If by raise you mean hire a nanny than yes."

"I hired a nanny once you turned one. For the first year though, your father and I took care of you."

"Speaking of Dad how is he?"

"He's the same as usual. I told him the news that he's a grandfather but he's not very lucid so he didn't really understand."

Mr. Prentiss had suffered a stroke before Emily entered the BAU. That mixed with early Dementia had turned her father into a blank slate. He didn't speak much and didn't recognize her or her mother. He still lived at the Prentiss home and was cared for my a staff of medical professionals as well as his wife. Elizabeth Prentiss still lived her husband regardless of his condition and she would remain with him in sickness and in health like she had promised in her vows.

Not many knew about her father's condition. Only Hotch and Spencer fully knew what was going on.

"When would it be okay to visit him? I really want him to meet Avia."

"Anytime, maybe a visit from his granddaughter would be good for him."

"It's so sad, Avia lost her paternal grandfather and her maternal grandfather is barely lucid." Emily sobbed the hormones still high in her system.

"She still has her grandmothers on both sides." Spencer reminded her. "Plus we can always convince Rossi to be her Granddad."

Elizabeth Prentiss looked on sadly at her daughter. She knew it was tough to think about, especially as a new mother.

"I'm going to get going now, call if you need me."

"Thank you for coming Mother." Emily said tears still in her eyes. "We'll try and stop by after Avia's first week appointment."

"That'd be lovely."

As the door shut Emily heard the cries of Avia from the room. Spencer made the dash to get her.

"She must be hungry." Spencer said.

"Come here Avia-Bella."

He handed her over to Emily so that she could have a feed. Avia had begun snorting softly when ever she was hungry and close to her mother's breast.

After her feed Emily and Spencer decided to give Avia her first bath. She still had to have sponge baths due to her umbilical cord still being attached, but she enjoyed the feel of the warm water on her skin.

Hope you guys liked that. After rereading this story, I decided to add something about Emily's father since there isn't too much back story on him in this story or on the show. And yes, I know I made it a little sad, but a majority of this story is happy so I had to balance it out. Also if you noticed I switch from calling the baby Avia-Belle and Avia-Bella, this was done on purpose. Next chapter should be up soon (I mean it this time). Stay tuned!


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

The first week passed quickly. It was a week of little sleep and very little showering, but they no found themselves clean and in the waiting room at the pediatrician's office.

It was Avia's first doctor's appointment and she would be receiving her first round of shots today. They had delayed the Hepatitis B shot while in the hospital but now had decided to go on with vaccination.

At the appointment they had learned that she was over her birth weight at 6lbs 11oz. Having left the hospital weighing 6lbs the doctor was very happy to see that she was gaining the weight back.

After the appointment they went and visited the BAU knowing that the team was dying to see the baby.

"Oh, you're here!" Garcia exclaimed as she saw them walk out of the elevator with a stroller in the front of them.

"We just thought that you'd like a little visit with Avia."

"The team's in the conference room, but no worries there is no gore to be seen."

They followed Garcia to the conference room.

"Is that my beautiful Goddaughter?" Morgan asked with a smile as they walked in.

"Yes, of course it is." Emily replied. "She's a little cranky though; she just had her first shot today."

"Aww poor baby." Garcia cooed.

"How was the first week" JJ asked Emily.

"It was a little crazy, but we've come up with a good little schedule so that we're not too tired."

"Henry could never stick to a schedule..."

"She doesn't either, but Spencer and I have come up with a system for us. He lets me sleep extra in the morning while he takes care of her and then I let him take a nap while I take care of her."

"I thought I heard a baby..." Rossi said walking in. "How's the bambina?"

"She's doing great. Would you like to hold her Grandpa?"

He smiled and picked up Avia out of her car seat.

"To tell you the truth, I don't mind being called Grandpa one bit."

"Good, because Emily's already decided that Avia's going to call you Grandpa Dave."

"Oh, look at all that hair!" Garcia cooed.

"I know, and look at those eyes. She's definitely an old soul..." JJ added. "She knows exactly what's going on."

"I guess that's what happens when Boy Genius has a baby." Morgan laughed. "Hey Avia, what's two plus two." he teased.

Hotch slightly smiled as he watched the team surround the baby.

"Hey Hotch would you like to hold her next?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." He took the baby from Rossi's arms and cradled her. Holding the baby reminded him if when Jack was first born. He smiled at the squirmy baby girl.

"It's not gas this time is it?" JJ teased.

"No, it's not."

"Are you two headed home next?"

"No, I promised my mother that we'd visit, so it's off to the Prentiss home and then finally we'll be heading home."

"Emily, I cannot describe how jealous I am of you. A week after I had Henry I still looked pregnant, you look amazing!"

"I know, doesn't she?!" Garcia agreed. "What are you doing?"

"Other than breastfeeding, I bought a post-partum wrap; I was wearing it as soon as I left the hospital."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you came back from maternity leave with abs."

"I've never had abs before so I doubt that'll happen."

* * *

Emily held her breath as they pulled into the drive of the Prentiss home. The last time she had seen her father was 3 weeks before Avia was born, he didn't recognize her and it had hurt a little. Thankfully Spencer was used to having a parent with neurological issues. She hoped this time he wouldn't yell at her in gibberish.

The stroke had caused him to lose his speech functions. He could hardly make out any words when he spoke. The stroke had also caused his right side paralyzed.

"Emily, Spencer thank goodness you're here."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that your father is lucid today. This morning when I went to say good morning he smiled and touched my face."

"That's great!"

They walked to the room her father stayed in and found him sitting up in bed with the assistance of the bed and pillows.

"Roger, look who's here. It's Emily and her husband Spencer. They brought your granddaughter with them."

Roger Prentiss smiled and reached out his hand slowly to Emily.

"Hi Dad. Do you remember Spencer?"

He smiled again.

"Spencer bring Avia over here."

Spencer scooped Avia up from her car seat and brought her over to Emily.

"This is Avia Arabella Reid. We named her Arabella after Grandma."

Roger Prentiss smiled and gently stroked Avia's cheek. He had tears in his eyes at seeing his granddaughter and daughter.

Emily had tears in her eyes as well. As did Spencer; he knew how it great it felt when his mother was in a lucid state and was so happy that Emily as well as Avia could experience it.

* * *

"That was really great!" Emily said with tears in her eyes as they drove home.

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad that he got to meet Avia while he was lucid."

"Me too. I was so scared that he'd never have the chance. I didn't want his experience with her to be a bad one." she replied. "Maybe soon we can visit your mother."

"I hope we can. It's just so difficult because she can switch so quickly. I know she has no control over it but I know that if it happens she'll feel horrible that she's scared Avia."

"She needs to see her granddaughter..."

"I know."

"We can talk about this a different day. For now let's just be happy that our Avia-Belle got to meet her grandfather."

He glanced over at her through the rear view mirror and smiled. He loved that Emily knew when he was upset and could turn it around in a sentence.

Another shorter chapter, but I felt this was a good place to end. I'm not sure when I'll update, but hopefully the writing bug will bite me once again and I can post another chapter soon. Stay tuned!


	30. Chapter 29

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated (always seem to say this with every update) but as usual, I've been super busy! I just recently got a new full-time job and my fiancé and I are starting wedding plans. I'm also in my last year of college so you can say that I'm a little stressed with everything that's been happening. Regardless, I've decided to some time for an update on my stories! Hope you enjoy this one!

Chapter 29:

Avia wailed loudly, red faced and squirming in her crib. Emily picked up her crying daughter and rocked her gently hoping to soothe her. Avia was only 6 weeks old and already developing colic much to her parents' dismay.

"It's alright Avia-Belle, Daddy'll be here soon!" She cooed. "Spencer!"

"Coming!" Spencer replied. He received a call on his way home from Emily begging him for gripe water.

He ran into the room with a bottle in hand. "Shh-shhh Daddy's here!" He cooed as he placed the bottle to her mouth. "Sorry I took so long."

"It's alright; you've had a long day."

Spencer had finished his first week back at the BAU and was having trouble balancing work, marriage, and parenting. Before Avia came along it wasn't difficult balancing his relationship and work, but he mainly accredited that to the fact that he had married his best friend and co-worker. But now with Avia, it was difficult to remain focused on the different parts of his life. Regardless of the difficulties having a child brought, he loved his daughter to no end. Every morning before leaving for work he'd sneak off to the bassinet and pick up a still slumbering Avia for a few minutes. He'd place a kiss in her soft head of brown curls and whisper the same words. _'I love you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me along with your mom. I'll love you forever and I'll always be there for you.' _

He loved showing off pictures of Avia to anyone at the office. Only a week into work and he'd already shown over 60 pictures and a few videos of Avia. She had recently had her first social smile and was now constantly smiling making him want to take every picture he could. Emily would also send him multiple pictures and videos while he was at work.

"How was work today?"

"It was okay. I hate being away from you and Avia."

"We hate having you away from us."

"How was your day?"

"It was nice. This little monster kept me very occupied." She replied looking down at Avia who was still sucking at the bottle of clear liquid.

"Well Daddy's home now and you can have sometime for yourself." He replied. "I'll make us some dinner while you have a shower."

"Does it look like I need a shower?"

"Well seeing as your still wearing your pajamas and your hair is up I would say yes."

"Yeah, you're right. Every time I thought I had enough time for a shower this one would wake up."

"Go ahead. She can help Daddy cook dinner."

"Going to use the baby carrier?" She asked referring to the green apparatus given to them by Will.

"Of course." Spencer loved the baby carrier. It gave him the chance to be close to Avia and keep her calm while getting work done.

"Okay. I'm going for that much needed shower then." She said giving him and Avia a kiss each before turning and heading to the bathroom.

"Hello beautiful. I missed you today." He cooed to his now calm daughter. "I showed your Uncle Derek and Aunt Penelope your beautiful pictures and they agreed that you're the most beautiful baby in the world.'

With Avia snug in the carrier Spencer began cooking dinner. He loved having dinner as a family, not only did he never have the chance growing up, but life as a BAU agent was unsteady. And while his first week hadn't taken him out of town he knew that sooner rather than later he'd be called away.

He didn't understand how Hotch and JJ could stand leaving there children for work. He loved his job and he loved using his brain and knowledge to catch the real life monsters of the world, but he hated having to leave his wife and daughter.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" Emily asked after returning from her shower.

"Just thinking about work."

"What about it?"

"I hate leaving you and Avia. I'm just thinking about how Hotch and JJ can leave their kids for a case…" He began. "I can't fathom the thought of being called out of town for a case and leaving you and Avia."

"Well I know that neither of them like it, but they both know that if they didn't do there job life wouldn't be as safe for Jack and Henry."

He sighed at the truth in the statement. He'd much rather put in the hours and have a safer environment for Avia than staying home and being scared of all the evil that lurked in the world.

"Let's eat."

* * *

The next morning they were woken up by Avia's loud cries wanting to be fed.

"Bella-bear, you need to let Mommy and Daddy sleep." Emily sighed lifting her daughter from the bassinet.

They still weren't getting full nights of sleep with Avia's lack of schedule. Emily had decided to nurse on demand instead of scheduled feeds which meant Avia cried in the night every 2-3 hours. Like it was second nature Emily pulled down one side of her nursing sleep top and place Avia to her breast.

"Morning." Spencer greeted her with a kiss.

"Morning to you too." She replied.

"Good morning Avia." He kissed the occupied baby on her head.

"Sorry Daddy, she'll never pay attention to you when she's having a feed."

"I don't mind."

"So what do we have planned for today?"

"I was hoping you'd have the answer to that."

"I think I just want to stay home today. You've been working all week and we've barely sat and talked like we used to."

"Yeah, I know. It's hard trying to balance it all, but you and Avia are worth it."

"Aww how sweet. You know, we haven't had a date night in a long time…"

"I remember. The last time was 2 weeks before Avia arrived."

"It's also been six weeks since Avia was born…" She hinted.

"You mean…?"

"I've gotten the all clear from the doctor."

"Maybe we should call Elle and Charles to watch Avia for the evening."

"That sounds like a great idea."

Just as he was going to start planning his phone rang. Both groaned knowing exactly what it was.

"Hello…" Spencer answered. "Okay…I'll be right there soon."

"Duty calls?"

"Yeah, but I promise you once I'm home I'll take you on an amazing date."

"I'll hold you to that." She gave him a kiss and let him go get ready.

Before he left he found Emily in the nursery changing Avia.

"Go, we'll be fine. I can always call Elle or Mother." She assured him when she saw the look of guilt on his face.

"I'll call as soon as possible."

"I know you will."

"Hey Avia-Belle, Daddy has to go to work okay? Be good for Mommy. I love you." He said softly before giving Avia a kiss. "I love you." He then said giving Emily a kiss.

"Love you too."

On the Jet Spencer tried paying attention, but couldn't help but be distracted by the screen of his phone; a picture of Emily and Avia.

"You doing okay Spence?" JJ asked after the brief.

"It's hard being away from them." Spencer replied. "I just keep looking at these photos and I just feel like I should be there."

"It's a difficult adjustment. I know I'd much rather be at home with Henry and Will, but this is what we have to do. It may seem selfish leaving your 6 week daughter and your wife for work, but it's the most unselfish thing to do. We're saving lives and we're taking monsters off the street for our kids." She explained. "I would suggest calling before bedtime. That's what I always do with Henry, I make Will put the phone up to his ear and I tell him a story and how much I love him."

"Thanks JJ."

"No problem. So, do you have any new pictures of Avia?"

"A video actually. Yesterday we put her on the play mat for tummy time and I caught a video of her."

"Well then let me see it!"

He unlocked his phone and pulled up the video of Emily and Avia last night.

"Wow, she's so strong!" JJ commented.

"She definitely takes after her mom."

"How is Emily doing?"

"She's doing well. I'm nervous leaving her alone with Avia, especially since Avia's developed colic recently."

"I remember when Henry went through that. She'll be able to handle it."

"I know she can."

* * *

The first day went by fast. It was now nearly 8 in the evening and Spencer found a quick moment to call Emily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em."

"Hey, how's the case?"

"It's a rough one. This Unsub's going after teenaged girls and eviscerating them." He explained.

"Any leads?"

"Not yet, but we know that he's takes two months between victims so he's pretty controlled."

"You'll get him."

"How's Avia?"

"She's doing well. I gave her gripe water early and she hasn't been colicky at all after that." She replied. "Would you like to talk to her?"

"Could I please?"

"You don't need to say please." He heard her go off the receiver and then heard the little breaths and subtle noises from his daughter.

"Hey Avia, it's Daddy. I miss you so much today and I wish I were there right now, but I have to go catch a bad guy. I'll be home very soon. I love you!"

"That was sweet." Emily said putting the phone back to her ear. "But not nearly as sweet as what you say to her every morning before you leave."

"You heard that?"

"I had you on speaker."

"No I meant in the morning."

"Yeah, I hear you every morning. It makes me want to cry that you love us that much."

"I love you both more than you can imagine. I can't wait to be back home with you two."

"And we can't wait to have you home."

"I'm gonna go now, I'm sure you'd both like to get to bed." He said.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

* * *

The rest of the case went by fast; Spencer worked all night for the 2 days so that the Unsub could be caught and so that he could be home with his family. On the plane ride home nearly everyone noticed the young agent's eagerness.

"Bet you can't wait to land." Morgan smiled.

"This is the longest I've ever been away from them."

"Well you did a great job. The Unsub couldn't have been caught that fast without you man."

"You'll have to thank Avia and Emily."

"I definitely will."

When he arrived home he found Emily napping with Avia lying nuzzled on her chest. He gave them a kiss each and left them to sleep.

So that's all for now. The next chapter will involve a nice date night. Again, I'm not sure when I'll have this up, but I'll try my best to update soon. Thanks for sticking by me, I really appreciate you reading and reviewing, it really makes me smile knowing that you're enjoying my work.


	31. Chapter 30

Yes! Finally a new chapter, I know it's been a little while since I've written. Even longer for some of my other stories. Here's chapter 30 which includes a nice little date night for our favorite BAU agents! Enjoy!

It's Definitely Love

Chapter 30:

Emily gave herself one last glance in the mirror; she eyed the form fitting black dress that she was finally able to fit into since she had fallen pregnant with Avia. Tonight was the first night she would be leaving Avia, Spencer had made good on his promise of a date night since she had finally reached six weeks post-partum. The plan for the night was to go to drop Avia off at Elizabeth Prentiss' home and then she and Spencer would be off on their date.

She walked down the stairs and saw Spencer with a bundled up Avia in his arms.

"Look at Mommy Avia, isn't she beautiful?" Spencer said after catching a glimpse of his wife.

"You're too kind. I was scared I wouldn't be able to zip this dress up."

"Hush, you look amazing. There isn't one moment when you aren't beautiful." He said giving her a kiss.

"I'm pretty sure I have the best husband in the world." She sighed. "Not to mention incredibly handsome too."

"You're making me blush." He teased.

"Come on Avia, you ready to see Gram?"

Avia smiled at her mother's cooing.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my beautiful granddaughter!" Elizabeth cooed as soon as she saw her daughter and granddaughter.

"Thanks for taking her for the evening." Emily thanked.

"I have absolutely no problems making time for this angel." She replied. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Spencer said he set a reservation for us at that hotel restaurant...what was it called?"

"Plume at the Jefferson hotel." Spencer finished.

"Very good choice, I dined there once with a few colleagues it was spectacular."

Emily smiled. "Here's the baby bag, I pumped enough for a few feeds, but hopefully she'll only need one or two since I fed her before I left. I packed a few diapers and two changes of clothes, she recently been have poo explosions so she'll definitely need those changes. Also, I packed her gripe water if she starts getting colicky..."

"Emily dear, I have it under control. You and your husband need to go and have some fun and catch up."

She sighed. She didn't think she would be the panicky worried mom, but she guessed that's what happened when you carried a child inside of you for 40 weeks and were literally attached to that child daily after giving birth.

"Alright..." She breathed. "Bye Avia-Belle. Be good for Gram!" She planted a kiss on her daughter's chubby cheek.

"Bye Avia." Spencer followed suit also planting a kiss on his daughters face.

They finally left the home and made their way back to the car.

"Can you believe it's just the two of us tonight?" Emily sighed.

"I know, I keep expecting to hear a cry or smell a dirty diaper."

"She'll be okay right?"

"She'll be fine. Your mother has been great with Avia."

"I know, but I can't help but be worried."

Spencer smiled and reached over to hold her hand. He pulled it up to his face and placed a kiss on it.

"Umm Babe, why are we driving back home?"

"For our date."

"I thought we were going to the Jefferson."

"You forget that I'm an evil genius. I have a different plan."

He parked the car in the garage and led her through the door. As he walked through the door he picked up the remote he had conveniently left on the counter and turned on some music.

"Go relax on the couch; I've left some of your favorite movies to watch while I finish dinner."

"What if I said I didn't want dinner?" She replied huskily.

"Well then I would say that we can always eat later."

She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. She quickly unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt and slid it off letting fall to the floor.

Spencer pulled her legs around his waist and carried her quickly up the stairs.

* * *

"I definitely missed that!" Emily sighed.

"Me too."

"I bet you did." She let her head rest on his chest and listened to his heart and his breathing which was slowly steadying. She felt his lips on the top of her head as he gently played with her hair.

"Would you like me to make dinner now?"

"We've got time, I just want to sit and talk to you."

"That sounds good to me."

They laid in bed for over an hour before Emily felt her stomach growl.

"I think food is necessary now."

He smiled and reluctantly released her from his arms. He dressed again and made his way to the door.

"I'll call you down in a bit when dinner's ready."

She nodded and watched him leave.

No more than half an hour later, she heard Spencer's voice calling her to dinner. She quickly dressed once more putting on the black dress on and hurried down the stairs after fixing her hair and smudged makeup.

She was greeted by the scent of her favorite meal, mushroom gnocchi with roast chicken. On the table she saw lit candles and beautiful flowers in a vase.

"Spencer, this is amazing!" She sighed. "You really didn't have to do all of this."

"Of course I did. You've been so busy with Avia and now that I'm back at work I can't help you as much as I used to. You deserve this."

"I think that we both deserve this. You've been amazing with Avia and you've been an amazing husband."

He smiled. He was so lucky to have married her; she was one of the best things in his life. "Let's eat shall we. We still have dessert to get to."

"I wonder what it could be..."

"Believe me, you'll love it!"

After dining on the gnocchi, chicken, and salad, Spencer went to the fridge and pulled out two bowls of chocolate mousse.

"Babe, if you keep feeding me like this, I'm going to gain back all of the baby weight!" She groaned.

He laughed and placed the mousse in front of her.

* * *

They found themselves back in bed after dessert and cleaning up holding one another.

"Have you called to check on Avia?" Spencer asked.

"Right after you left to make dinner and when you made leave so that you could clean up."

"No wonder why your mother sounded so annoyed, I called around those times too."

"Well great minds think alike." She laughed. "Do you want to call again?"

"Oh god yes! I hate being away from her."

"Me too!" Emily agreed picking up the phone and dialing her mother.

"Hello Emily."

"Hello mother, how's Avia doing?"

"She's doing great. She just went down for her evening nap like you said she would."

"Has she been hungry at all?"

"She ate right before going down for her nap." Elizabeth replied. "Emily, please tell your husband not to call right after you, I know and love that he's worried about his daughter but please..."

Emily began laughing at her mother's request.

"What's so funny?"

"Spencer is sitting right beside me, and we had this conversation right before we called."

"Well I'm glad you find this amusing."

She felt Spencer begin to kiss along her neck and caught the gasp in her throat.

"I'm going to get going mother, give Avia a kiss from both of us."

"Bye dear." Elizabeth replied.

"I was right, you are a naughty boy." Emily laughed.

"I'm sorry, I can't resist you, ever."

* * *

It was finally time to pick Avia up from her mother's house. She was surprised that she had gone this long without her daughter without shedding tears. They pulled up to the house and nearly ran for the door.

"You two got here fast." Elizabeth stated.

"We missed her too much." Emily replied.

"I guess that means Grammy can't keep you angel." Elizabeth cooed to Avia.

"Don't worry; you'll be getting plenty of grandma-grand baby time in the future."

"I better be." She laughed. "Here you go. Goodbye Avia, I love you."

Avia fell fast asleep on the ride home which only meant that she would not be asleep for her usual bed time. Neither Spencer of Emily cared though; they would just have the rest of the evening to spend time with their daughter.

As soon as they returned home they changed into pajamas and sat in bed with Avia on laying on her mother's lap.

"Hello sleepy." She cooed.

Avia grinned widely at her mother's voice.

"Did you miss Mommy? Because Mommy missed you so much!"

"Daddy missed you too Avia." Spencer added right before giving her a kiss. He scooped her up off Emily's lap and held her close to him.

"You're so good with her. She's going to be such a Daddy's girl."

"What are you talking about; she already is a Daddy's girl." He smiled. "Isn't that right Avia-Belle, you've got Daddy wrapped around your teeny tiny finger!"

Emily laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Can you believe how fast time has passed? She's grown right before our eyes."

"I know. I wish that we could just keep her this tiny so we won't have to worry about her falling off bikes, getting her heart broken..."

"Well thankfully she's only 7 weeks old and we won't have to worry about those for a while longer."

"Yeah, you're right. Right now we should just enjoy the fact that we have a healthy, beautiful, and perfect baby girl."

"Yeah. She really is perfect isn't she?"

So that was your update! I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing the Spencer/Emily interaction, because now that baby genius is here it's hard for them to get any alone time especially now that Spencer is back to work. Again, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I know that I'm not finished with this story yet. A new chapter will be up whenever I get any inspiration for a new chapter so that could mean tomorrow, next week, or next month. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I really appreciate you all sticking by me!


	32. Chapter 31

Hey guys, I'm working hard to get new chapters to you. I know that some of you were worried when I mentioned a month without a chapter, but thankfully ideas have been striking me left and right! I've recently gotten into the Mentalist lately and I'm thinking of doing a Criminal Minds and Mentalist crossover, probably using plot lines from this story because I love Prentiss/Reid so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a shorter one, but I feel that it's what this one needed. Enjoy!

* * *

It's Definitely Love

Chapter 31:

Spencer sat at his desk revising over case paperwork that he'd unfortunately fallen behind on. Previous to his daughter's birth, he'd make sure to finish his paperwork before getting home, but the anticipation and excitement of seeing his daughter always won over and his paper work had taken a back seat. Thankfully, Morgan lightened his work load a bit knowing that fatherhood was his top priority and Hotch and Rossi turned a blind eye to it.

Hunched over at his desk, his eyes grew sore from staring at the writing. He looked around his desk and couldn't help but smile at Avia's photo that sat in a black frame. She was so beautiful and adorable, she had tiny dimples in her cheeks when she smiled and she had grown quite a bit. Emily had taken to calling her 'Chubs' on account of the four months olds chubbiness. The nickname naturally rubbed off onto Spencer and he too was calling her the same name.

"Get back to work Dr. Reid!" He heard a familiar voice.

He turned around to see Emily standing with Avia in her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a wife surprise her husband?"

"Of course she can. Hello Avia, how's my little chubs doing?" He stood up and picked her up from her mother's arms placing kisses all over her face. Little giggles could be heard from the infant amused by her father.

"Don't I get a kiss too?"

"Of course." He quickly pecked her lips, keeping it pg for the office, not that many were around. He had seen Anderson walk by a few minutes ago, but he wasn't sure if he was still around.

"Is that my goddaughter?" Morgan called out as soon as he saw the little girl with the red bow in her hair. "Hey Prentiss, you're looking good!"

"Thanks Morgan."

"You want to hold?" Spencer asked.

"Yes please." He waited as Spencer placed her in his arms. "Hello pumpkin, you're looking beautiful today!" He gave her a kiss on her chubby cheek.

Avia squealed in delight, she loved attention and having three people around her made the four month old very happy. She clutched onto Morgan's black T-shirt and buried her face into his chest.

"So what brings you over to the office Prentiss?"

"I decided I wanted to stop by for a visit. I think the last time I was here was when Avia was a month old."

"Well we appreciate the visit. Alright, drool monster back to momma you go."

"I'm going to visit with the rest of the team, Spencer, do you want to join?"

"I'd love to, but I'm behind on paperwork. I'll join you for lunch a little later though."

"Okay." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Here man, I'll help you finish off this paperwork."

"You don't have to; you already have some of your own to do."

"That may be true, but you're the one with the wife and baby. The sooner we finish this up, the sooner you'll be able to have lunch with your girls."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Knock knock!"

"Come in." Garcia replied without turning around to see who it was.

"I've brought someone special with me!"

Finally the analyst turned around and saw Emily and Avia.

"Em! How have you been? And how's this beautiful girl been?"

"I've been good, and Avia has been doing great!"

"She's grown so much! Look at her little arm rolls!"

"I know, she's our little chubs!" She said placing a kiss to her head.

"Hey PG can you...Emily! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to stop by for a visit."

"Oh my goodness, she's grown so much!"

"That's what I said." Garcia said.

"Hello Avia! Come to Aunt JJ!" She scooped the baby from her mother's arms and began blowing raspberries onto her cheeks.

Giggles once again erupted from the infant.

"I love baby laughs!"

"Me too, I think seeing her laugh and smile is probably the best part of being a mother."

"Tell me about it. When Henry first started to smile, it was just the most beautiful thing ever!" JJ replied. "She's a smiley one!"

"She is, she'll smile at nearly everything."

"So how's everything been?"

"Pretty good. Being a mom's is tiring, I haven't gotten a full night of sleep in a long time but it's still the best thing in the world."

"Are you ready to come back from maternity leave?"

"I can't even think about that. I know it's two months away, but I feel like it's still not enough time. I can't imagine what it was like for you Jayje."

"It was hard, leaving Henry when he was so small hurt but thankfully I had Will."

"Don't think about that now Em. You've got two months to spend with that beautiful baby girl."

"Thanks PG. So how's everything been here?"

"Hasn't Dr. Daddy been filling you in?"

"Not really, when he finally gets home we don't talk about work much."

"Are you guys doing alright?" Garcia asked worriedly.

"We're doing great, really we are, it's just that we don't want to talk about murders and serial killers when there are happier and more positive things to talk about." She explained. "We mostly watch a movie, talk, and eat dinner together. We also get in a lot of playtime with Chubs over here."

"Spence has been showing us a lot of videos."

"Thank goodness for modern technology right?! Did he show you the one of her rolling by herself?"

"Yes! She's a smart little girl!"

"I mean not that we didn't expect that, I mean baby girl has two genius parents."

"I'm by no means a genius, that's Spencer's territory."

"Please woman, you're incredibly smart!"

* * *

They heard a knock at the door and saw Spencer at the door.

"Hey, I've finished up my work; you want to head out now?"

"Yeah, let me just grab Avia-Bella." She went over to Garcia who now had the infant in her arms. "Look Avia, it's daddy!"

Avia squealed in excitement causing JJ and Garcia to smile.

"Such a daddy's girl!" JJ laughed.

"Tell me about it, when he comes home it's all smiles and giggles." Emily replied.

They finally walked out of Garcia's lair ready to go to lunch. They weren't going far, just the BAU cafeteria but for Spencer and Emily it was enough. The last few weeks had been very busy. Spencer had been sent on two out of town cases in a row. Both cases were a week long or more making it the longest he'd ever spent away from Avia and Emily since they got married. When he returned the paperwork had been piled high and ended with him staying later than he usually did. Emily of course fully understood, she remembered working those hours before she had Avia; a profilers job was unpredictable and taxing. But she had an amazing husband who called twice a day when he was out on a case and who'd even put off paperwork to go home to his family early.

"Thanks for coming in and visiting, you've made this day so much better?"

"It wasn't a problem. What's made this day so awful?"

"Paperwork, plus I got a call from my mother's doctor; she's not doing too well."

"I'm sorry babe." She reached over to take his hand. "I know how hard this is."

"Yeah, but you've made it all better. Seeing you and Avia has made me realize that I still have you two in my life."

"Maybe we should take a trip to see your mother. I mean she hasn't even met Avia yet, maybe seeing her would do her some good."

"I don't know..."

"She needs to meet her granddaughter."

"I know, I'm just scared. What if she really isn't doing well, I don't want Avia to be scared and when my mom's lucid, she'll feel terrible if she scared her."

"That won't happen. We can always call ahead to see if she's doing alright."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll try and get next week off, I haven't seen my mom since we got married."

"Yeah, it's been too long. Maybe that's why she isn't doing to well, she needs to see her son, she misses you."

"Maybe."

They had a long lunch together before they parted ways. Spencer going back to work and Emily returning home.

That night when Spencer returned home he and Emily planned their trip to Vegas. Hotch okay-ed the week break which meant he now had no excuse to not go to Vegas. He was nervous, but maybe Emily was right, a visit from her son and granddaughter might help his mother.

* * *

Again, I know I said that this chapter would be short, but I felt that it would be necessary. Next chapter should be set in Vegas. Hopefully I can get that to you within a week or two. Hope you enjoyed!


	33. Chapter 32

Hey, remember when I told you I'd have this up in a week or two and I lied? Well sorry about that. I'd been hit with a lot of writing assignment for school and those of course were first priority. But I've decided to write a somewhat lengthy chapter to redeem myself. Hope you enjoy!

It's Definitely Love

Chapter 32:

They were up at 5am. Although, this wasn't much of a stretch since Avia woke up around this time. Still, the stress was present. Flying was stressful but adding an infant to mix made it harder. Thankfully, since they were federal agents, they'd have an easier time with security.

Emily dressed Avia while Spencer packed last minute essentials. They had finally gotten a handle on getting ready with an infant; their getting ready time was halved with Avia showering with either her mom or dad in the mornings which made her calmer. By the time 6:30 rolled around, they were all set to go. Their flight wasn't until 8:30, but traffic was unpredictable as was check-in.

The terminal was crowded; it wasn't surprising seeing as it was the same time as spring break. They had gotten through the security check-point quickly thanks to their FBI badges which meant they had time to spare. Avia had fallen asleep in her father's arms which made Spencer smile. Little squeaks could be heard from the infant just like when they first drove home.

"I hope no one hates us for having a baby on this flight." Emily sighed.

"I don't even know why people get angry, yes a baby crying isn't always pleasant on a flight, but she can't help it."

"I know babe."

"I mean they look at us like we're bad parents, but what should we have done, left her at home when her food source is you?"

"Well you can tell that to them if someone complains, or we can always flash a badge or two."

He laughed. "Normally I'd call that an abuse of power, but in her case I don't care!"

"She's got you wrapped around her finger."

"I know, just like her mother."

* * *

When the plane finally boarded, Avia was wide awake and babbling away. Emily and Spencer noticed a few looks and sighs of despair after realizing there was a baby on the flight but tried ignoring it. It would only be a problem if someone said something to them.

On the departure, Avia happily sucked on her pacifier while playing on her father's lap.

"I'm so excited to see your mother. I bet she's thrilled that Avia is coming along."

"She is. I know that pictures aren't enough, and I wish we would've come earlier, but that wasn't really an option. "

"I know. At least she's meeting her granddaughter now."

"Avia are you excited to meet your grandma?" Spencer cooed.

Avia smiled at her father.

"You're just too adorable for words!" Emily smiled leaning in and giving her a kiss in her hair. Thankfully, her hair hadn't thinned out as everyone told her it would. Her daughter had the most beautiful chocolate curls; texture she inherited from her father and color a mix from the both of them. The only downside was that after a nap or a night of sleep, Avia would get a wicked case of bed head which reminded her so much of Spencer.

* * *

The descent was nearly a nightmare. Avia of course started crying after experiencing her first case of flying ears. Emily and Spencer couldn't help but feel awful for their daughter. Emily immediately brought Avia to her chest and started nursing her.

"Could you please cover up?" A passenger complained.

"I'm not doing anything illegal sir so please let me feed my child in peace."

The man huffed and left her alone. That had been the first time someone had ever confronted her about breast feeding in public. It bothered her, but she was glad that the passenger dropped the issue.

The weather in Vegas was scorching, Avia was now stripped down to just her onesie while they got a rental car to the hotel.

"Oh god, this heat is awful!"

"It's not that bad." Spencer replied.

"Say the person who grew up here." She smiled. "So what time is she expecting us?"

"Four. It's nearly one now, so that'll give us time to grab something to eat and rest a little bit."

* * *

By the time 4:00 rolled around, Avia was wide awake and ready to meet her grandmother. The family walked out into the garden and found Diane Reid sitting and waiting anxiously.

When she saw them her face lit up.

"Spencer! I missed you so much!" She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Me too mom!" He reciprocated the hug.

"Is this my granddaughter?"

"Yes, this is Avia Arabella Reid." Emily said.

"She's so beautiful. Can I hold her?"

"You're her grandmother, of course you can." Emily insisted. She placed Avia in her arms and watched her mother-in-law fall in love.

"She's got your hair Spencer, if I can remember anything about you as a baby it would be your messy head of hair." She laughed. "She's the perfect mix of you two."

"Thanks mom. I'm so sorry we couldn't come and see you sooner."

"That's alright dear; I understand how hard it is especially with your job and now with a new baby. I'm just happy you brought her today." She assured him. "So Emily, how have you been? Spencer mentioned you were overdue..."

"I've been doing great, this one keeps me busy all day, but I enjoy it. As for her birth, she was pretty late for her original birthday; she came a week after her due date."

"Did your labor and delivery go as planned?"

"Yeah, I was also very lucky to have Spencer by my side to keep me calm and at ease."

"Well I'm glad that he's being a good husband and father. When do you go back to work?"

"Two months, I'm still exclusively breast feeding, so I want to be able to start her on solids by the time I'm back."

Mrs. Reid looked down at Avia who was still in her lap, but preoccupied with the buttons on her grandmas cardigan.

"Do you like those buttons Avia?" She cooed before giving her a kiss in her hair. "Seeing her has made my entire week better. She's the most perfect little girl!"

"She is isn't she?" Spencer agreed.

"Is she already a Daddy's girl?" Mrs. Reid asked Emily.

"Extremely; she loves her time with Daddy!"

"The pictures you've sent definitely aren't as good as holding her in my arms. I'm so happy to finally see her."

They left three hours later after Avia began getting fussy but made sure to promise Mrs. Reid that they would be back the following day.

"Are you happy?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I am." He replied. "I didn't know that her seeing Avia would brighten her spirits so much."

"Yeah well, look what Avia did for me and my mother's relationship. Kids have this way of changing the way people's minds work."

"You're right. I bet if my dad were still alive, he'd be back in my life."

"He would. What time do you want to come back tomorrow?"

"Same time is good. Dr. Norman says she needs to stick to a schedule."

* * *

The next morning, Spencer, Emily, and Avia went out for breakfast. Emily was eager to get some sun especially since back in D.C. she was either cooped up in the house or clouds loomed over in the skies.

They sat on the outdoor seating of a local establishment Spencer remembered going with his mother and father before times got tougher.

"This place is probably where all my best memories of Vegas are. School was terrible, home wasn't much better, but when my parents and I would come here when I was a kid everything seemed so great."

Emily smiled at her husband's reminiscing; he deserved happier memories from his childhood, but this was one of the reasons why they fit together so well, they both had less than happy memories but managed to overcome them and be happy.

"Spencer Reid is that you?!" They heard someone exclaim.

They turned around to see a medium height muscular man. His skin was brown after too many days spent in the Nevada sun and his hair bottle blond.

"It's Michael Brandon, remember?"

He remembered; Michael Brandon was the only student who was actually nice to him when he was in high school.

"Hi Michael. It's nice to see you."

"It is. It's been so long. And who are these beautiful ladies?!"

"This is my wife Emily and our daughter Avia."

"It's a pleasure meeting you both! So Spencer how've you been? I've heard that you're working for the FBI?"

"I've been doing well. Yes, I'm still working for the FBI. How about you?"

"I've been doing great, I got married a few months back and my wife and I just moved into our first home together. How long are you in town for?"

"Just until the end of the week."

"Perfect, you two should come over tomorrow night, we're having a small party to celebrate."

"We don't have a babysitter for Avia, I'm sorry."

"Don't be crazy, you can bring the baby along. There might be a few kids there anyways."

"We'll be happy to join you." Emily answered for her husband.

"Perfect! Here, let me give you my card. Call me and I'll text you the address later on." He said pulling out a small white business card. "It was great seeing you again."

"It was good seeing you too."

"So who was that?" Emily asked once Michael left.

"One of the guys I went to high school with. He was actually one of the nice ones…"

"I figured. You weren't hesitant when you were talking to him."

"He was a senior when I was a sophomore and always made sure I wasn't getting beat up on a daily basis."

* * *

The visit with his mother was once again great. He was happy that his mother brightened around them and instantly cheered up when she saw her granddaughter. He only wished that he could give her the chance to see her more often, but it wasn't possible. His mother refused to leave Las Vegas, and she hated flying with a passion, and he and had a job that occupied most of his job. To add to that, Emily would soon be starting work too meaning they'd have less time to relax and go on vacation.

The next night they were ready to go to Michael's party. Spencer was nervous, he was almost certain that some of his former high school classmates would be attending. He tried reminding himself that he was no longer afraid of what they thought or said, he was grown up, successful, and had a beautiful wife and daughter. He was also happy, which was the biggest change from his high school days.

"Spencer, you made it!" Michael greeted when he opened the door. "Come on in, the party is through the back."

Emily gave him a little nudge to remind him to move past the doorway.

"Sarah, this is Spencer, my friend from high school. Spencer, this is my wife."

"It's nice to meet you Sarah. This is my wife Emily and our daughter Avia."

"It's nice to meet you too. Oh gosh, she's too adorable! How old is she?"

"Four months old."

"She gorgeous!"

"Thank you."

"Well, you can follow me out back. We just put some burgers on the grill." Sarah offered.

"Do you guys want me to get you something to drink?"

"I'll just have some water." Emily replied.

"I'll have some water too." Spencer added.

"So Mike told me that you both work for the FBI. That must be exciting?"

"It can be, but it's more stressful than exciting most days." Emily said.

"Which department are you with?" Sarah asked.

"We're with the Behavioral Analysis Unit." Spencer replied.

"Wow. I read about them, you guys have a tough job." Sarah sighed. "At least you two have each other to keep yourselves from getting too overwhelmed."

They entered the backyard to find more people standing and mingling.

"Oh looks like she wants Daddy!" Emily laughed as Avia leant towards Spencer's arms.

"Is she a daddy's girl?" Sarah asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Every time Spencer comes home it's all smiles for daddy!"

"She's so cute. I can't wait until Mike and I have kids."

"It's a crazy experience. I'm kind of dreading going back to work."

"When do you go back?"

"Less than two months. The FBI has daycare and we have family and friends who have already volunteered to babysit if we get called out on an away case, but it's just the fear of missing the big moments in her life."

"I can definitely understand that. Well at least there's Skype and iPhones so you'll always have a glimpse of her."

"Yeah, modern technology is what gets Spence through the weeks away. I probably send him 10 videos of Avia-Belle per day."

"Did you and Spencer meet on the job?"

"Yeah, we worked together and were friends for nearly 3 years before we even thought of starting a relationship." Emily replied. "How did you and Michael meet?"

"Cycling, I was training for race, and I just happened to cycle past poor Mike with a popped bike tire."

The barbecue lasted until 11pm, and by that time Avia was sound asleep in Spencer's arms.

They returned to the hotel and fell fast asleep knowing that tomorrow would be their last day in Vegas.

* * *

So that's chapter 32. I'm really sorry for the amount of time that took. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm now a college graduate and very excited to get back into writing that's not for assignment. I'll try to make the next chapter not too far off. Stay tuned!


End file.
